My version of The Reckoning
by agony-fairy
Summary: My version of the reckoning from the safe house to the defeat of the Edison Group. My first fanfic.
1. Alarm Clocks

Alright so my first fanfiction, let's see what I can either make good, or destroy. ( Okay that was slightly bad, oh well back to the disclaimer and story)

**DISCLAIMER: **Yada yada yada I don't own The darkest powers Kelley Armstrong does as well as all characters, I am playing with them for a while. Oh and Simon insists I stop hitting him in the head and telling him Chloe and Derek belong together. Hmm… Should I stop though? Yup don't own anything.

* * *

Chloe's Point Of View

* * *

I woke up hearing an annoying beeping noise. I rolled over and put a pillow over my head. _.Beep._ What is that annoying noise? I sat up and looked around. The annoying beeping was an alarm clock on the night table by Tori's bed. It read in flashing red numbers _10:01 a.m. _

Apparently Tori thought it was annoying too, because she picked the alarm clock up and threw it across the room. Straight at the door, which opened to reveal a shocked looking Simon. Atleast shocked looking until the alarm clock hit him in the head. Then he just looked pissed.

"Simon are you okay?" I asked. That's when Tori sat up and looked at Simon who was holding his head and swearing. "I know I can be a pain in the ass sometimes but does that mean you have to throw things at me? That's just rude." Simon forehead was clearly going to have a bruise. "Sorry Simon" Tori muttered, walking past him to go to the bathroom. "Chloe I'm fine nothing to worry about. Breakfast is ready downstairs." Simon said smiling before leaving, while muttering something about crazy witches.

I just looked around the room I never got a good look at it when we came in. The room was small, and reminded me of an old age home bedroom. The walls were painted beige and there was a painting hanging over a white couch. A dresser with a vase of flowers on it. A closet, mine and Tori's beds, the night table on the side of Tori's bed, minus the alarm clock. There was also the shattered remains of what was the alarm clock which had hit Simon's head and then the wall creating a dent in the wall and breaking the clock. _Ugh mornings… _

I got up and walked over to the window trying to open it. It was stuck. _Just great. _I went to the closet hoping to find something else to wear. I opened the door and a moth flew out at me. I yelped in surprise. "What's wrong Chloe? See your shadow?" Tori asked walking back into the room. _Does she ever not have a snarky comment to say? A moth surprised me. I have raised corpses, and seen a werewolf partially change and a moth surprises me. _"I'm fine." I said.

Tori was putting some make-up on and brushing her hair. I made my bed and brushed my hair quickly and went downstairs. Andrew was drinking coffee and reading an Anne Rice novel. _Ironic much? _Derek was eating everything in sight which for some strange reason made me want to laugh, and Simon had an ice pack on his head. "Good morning" I said. Andrew raised his book in greeting, Derek just gave a nod, and Simon muttered "ow" _Wow cheerful bunch we all are. _

I grabbed a muffin and sat down nibbling at it. In all fairness we all really didn't have much to be cheerful about. The Edison Group was trying to kill us. I thought back to Aunt Lauren. _What if they had killed her? It might have been a spell, but it might not have been. What if she's dead? It would be my entire fault that she's dead. If I didn't always need saving she'd be fine._ I couldn't think about that. I didn't want to think about that, but my alternatives weren't much better. A hand waved in front of my face. "Hello earth to Chloe" Simon said. "Sorry, I kinda zoned out for a minute there didn't I?" "Yup" I went back to nibbling my muffin.

"Andrew we need to go shopping for clothes and hair dye because Chloe's hair is awful and my mom had promised me a laptop but since she insists on being a bitch it falls on you to get me one." Tori said walking in. Andrew had the deer in the headlights look. "You all do need new clothes, but Tori I don't see how you need a new laptop right now." "Weren't you listening?" Tori asked.

"Spoiled brat much?" Simon said.

"How's your head?"

"Fine, it's not nearly as big as yours"

Tori and Simon continued on like that for the rest of breakfast, while Andrew, Derek and I watched it like a ping pong game.

This was definitely going to be a long day…

* * *

Okay so my first attempt at a fanfiction, The chapter is short I know but I don't want to write a whole lot if I am bad at it and nobody reads it. So how about 3 reviews? Oh and anybody have any ideas that they'd like to see I will try to put them in, and if anyone is out of character then I apologize and will try to get it right. Simon will be fine but I just couldn't resist him getting hit in the head with something.


	2. Introductions

Hello, so it appears everybody enjoyed Simon getting hit with the alarm clock. Nothing says good morning like an injury to the head. Oh I finally got what some people were saying about reviews, they do make everything better. I was actually skipping down the hallway smiling… until I fell. Yes, my sad story…

**DISCLAIMER:** _Simon and I are arguing…_

Simon: Tell her to stop hitting me in the head! And Derek doesn't like Chloe!

Me: You're an idiot he tells you he doesn't like her because you do… stupid self sacrificing guy…

Simon: You don't own Darkest Powers.

Me: That doesn't bother me it just means I don't have to put up with annoying publishers… you on the other hand can't have Chloe and are a fictional character. I don't own Darkest Powers and Simon is an idiot.

* * *

Chloe's Point Of View

After our breakfast Andrew told us that we'd be meeting the other people in the safehouse in a few hours. So I decided to spend my time contacting Liz. I was sitting on the floor of my bedroom trying for half an hour until finally I heard Liz.

"Chloe"

"L-L-Liz where have you been and why wasn't I able to contact you before?"

"I was checking on my brother and I was sort of ignoring you before…"

"Why?"

"Well I have a life too you know I can't come every second, I know bad choice of words so where are we?"

I explained about the near capture and going to the safehouse.

"Did you ask Andrew if there are any cute boys?" Liz asked.

"Uh no.. not really…"

"Well I am not surprised." Liz said giving me a knowing smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll find out, but I have to go. The other supernaturals are going to be here in ten minutes."

With that Liz faded out. I wonder what she meant by that comment. I really hoped that not all ghosts speak so cryptically, because if they do I am going to get a lot of headaches. Someone knocked at the door downstairs. _Liz you said ten minutes, that was only five… _I walked downstairs to find everybody already there and people coming in.

"Well everybody sit down and let's get this started." Andrew said.

"Well my name is Tara and I am a witch" Tara said. Tara seemed to be in about her early thirties. Black hair about midway down her back, and brown eyes with flecks of gold in them, and a dark tan.

Tara continued "This is Sophie and she is a half-demon wallcrawler."

She had pointed to a small little girl in the back who could be no more than three, who had short black hair, and blue eyes, and was pale.

"This is Kaeden and he is a necromancer and also Sophie's half-brother." Tara said. Pointing in the direction of a small five year old. He had hair so blonde it was almost white, the same blue eyes like Sophie, and was a little more tanned than me.

"Well alright I think that's enough Tara the rest of us can introduce ourselves. My name is Willow and I am an Earth half-demon, and I am 82 years old and never wake me up unless there is an emergency or someone is dead." Willow said. He had white hair, icy blue eyes, and looked very old.

"I'm Johnny, I am a sorcerer and was one of the Edison Groups experiments along with my brother, Ricky, I am 18 years old, and does anybody else feel like this is an AA meeting?"

"Well what do you suggest we do?" Tara asked.

"Well let them learn our names through conversation. Like the first day of school, and we can call them nicknames. Like the blond girl can be _Barbie, _The blond boy can be _bruised head_, The bitchy girl can be called a _the bitch, _and the other one can be called _Wolf boy_, Wolf boy courtesy of the bitch."

"I AM NOT GOING TO BE CALLED _THE BITCH!"_ Tori screamed.

"Relax we'll continue the AA meeting like protocol." Tara said.

"Okay well, my name is Ricky and I've been sober for three months—"

"RICKY!" Andrew and Tara screamed.

"Ugh fine kill my fun. My name is Ricky and I am a sorcerer and Johnny's twin brother." Johnny and Ricky were identical, same brownish-black hair, same hazel eyes, and light tan.

A girl with shoulder length black hair and red highlights, and eyes so dark they were almost black stood up. "My name is Bailey I am a shaman, 13 years old, I astral project everywhere so don't freak out if I randomly appear. I also would like to say that we keep duct tape in the library in case Ricky or Johnny get on your nerves."

"My name is Sierra, I am a witch, 17 years old and I basically have lowered powers which I am not complaining about because I am less likely to blow somebody up." Sierra said. She had really short fiery red hair, blue eyes, and had very thick eyelashes.

"I am Anne and I am a half-demon levitator. I can levitate myself and objects. I am 16 years old." said Anne. She had long blonde hair and simple brown eyes.

"Alright so that is all of us besides Andrew but we all know him and I don't want to know how old he is because it is just unnecessary and depressing. So how about all of you."

Tori decided to speak for the group which was fine by me.

"Well I am Tori and am 16 years old, a witch with freakily out of control powers, and anybody calls me _the bitch_ I will put you in a binding spell that you won't get out of for three days. The blond girl is Chloe who is 15 and is a necromancer and can raise zombies in her sleep so don't murder anybody and leave them in the basement. Wolf boy over there is a werewolf and is 16, leave him alone and he'll leave you alone, and the blond boy is Simon and he is 15 ½ he is a sorcerer with lowered powers and if you want to throw an alarm clock at him go right ahead."

"AWESOME. HEY WHO HAS AN ALARM CLOCK?" Johnny said.

"Tori, if I get any head trauma I am blaming you." Simon said.

"Alright we can throw things at Simon later, at the moment I guess we should discuss when to practice." Tara said.

"Tori you can practice with Tara after breakfast. Simon you are practicing with me after breakfast as well. Chloe since the only necromancer here is 5 years old I will make some calls. Derek I will also try to get a werewolf here." Andrew said.

"So I guess go about your business, and we'll all see how practice goes tomorrow." Tara said.

* * *

I know we all wanted to see some of Derek, but he doesn't really talk much to other people except Simon and Chloe so around nine new people I don't think he'd talk. Oh and the practice happens next chapter and is in Tori's point of view because I want to channel some snarky remarks that can only be good coming from Tori.


	3. An attempt at practice

This chapter will be in Tori's point of view but I know we all want a little Derek, so the next chapter will be in Chloe's point of view about what she and Derek do while Simon and Tori have practice. I watched the movie Jennifer's body with my dad's friends and I liked the guy Colin. His outfits, make-up, and piercings were awesome. Not many guys can have all of that and make it work, but he did. Shame he had to die I wanted to see more of his outfits. This chapter is dedicated to his outfits.

**DISCLAIMER: **Simon: She is bullying me!

Me: No I am not my characters are, there is a difference

Simon: No there isn't.

Me: Shut up I may not own Darkest Powers but I own Ricky and Johnny.

Simon: Ah! They're coming. *Runs to Derek*

* * *

Tori's Point Of View

After the introductions Johnny and Ricky pretty much declared hunting season on Simon. With only two rules.

1. No breaking anything expensive.

2. If they are using food, take it outside.

Simon has been outside with both of them for the past 20 minutes and 2 dozen eggs. Maybe I should send those two boys a gift basket. Or atleast buy them some new clothes.

Tomorrow morning I had practice with Tara. What if I hurt her? My powers were out of control for a reason, but for the moment I was checking websites of a few malls nearby to see what stores they had. I heard the door slam open, and Simon run in. He had some egg shells in his hair, and he was sweating, and his shirt was covered in egg.

"Tori I will get you for this." Simon said, running past me to find Derek, or take a shower. He was going to need new clothes soon.

"Tori where are you?" Tara asked.

"Library!" I shouted back.

"Oh good, Andrew said you wanted to go shopping soon. How about tomorrow a few hours after practice?"

"Yeah, um can I not use Chloe's money please?" I didn't want to be reliant on Chloe for everything I needed.

"Sure that can be arranged." Tara said smiling and left.

_Tara was a good person I wonder why she ever worked for The Edison Group. She probably didn't do anything too serious for them, but looks could be deceiving_. I finished looking at the websites. I needed something to do. I looked into the living room to see Derek and Chloe on the couch watching TV. Chloe was watching the movie and Derek was watching her attempting to be secret about it.

He liked her it was obvious, how could Chloe not see it? How couldn't Simon? I think Chloe liked Derek too but just was in denial or didn't see it thinking she liked Simon.

I walked into my room and grabbed a blanket and magazine and brought it outside. I was sitting down when one of the twins sat next to me.

"Which one are you?" I asked.

"Johnny" He replied.

"Ok."

"You see it too don't you?"

"What?"

He rolled his eyes and said, "That Derek likes Chloe, and that Simon is a self-centered idiot."

"Yes, I see it. Your point?"

"Well you like Simon but he obviously doesn't like you so I wanted to know if you wanted to throw a muffin at him."

"Can I throw a carrot muffin? I like the blueberry."

"Sure come on."

I got up and picked up the magazine and blanket up. There was something about the twins that managed to make everyone act stupid or crazy. Kind of like 8 year olds. But I wasn't complaining because they were managing to make Simon into a walking buffet. Johnny handed me a muffin and led me to the top of the stairs and Simon was at the bottom of the stairs. I threw the muffin at him and hid, the muffin hit him in the head.

"Nice throw." Johnny said.

I laughed and walked away. I was feeling kind of cheerful. Throwing things at Simon is a great stress reliever, although I broke the rule of no food being thrown inside. I think I was going to catch up on missed sleep even though it was four in the afternoon. I walked into my room and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**A/N: Skip ahead like 14 hours, she was asleep… So 6 a.m.**

I got up and saw that it was sunrise. _How long was I asleep?_ I went downstairs, and into the kitchen. I checked the time on the microwave. _6:04 a.m. I slept for 14 hours?_

I decided to take a shower before breakfast. I went back to my room and grabbed some fresh clothes, and saw that Chloe had just woke up.

"Good morning Tori"

There was just something about Chloe that annoyed me so much, she was so happy and positive. She should be singing the bob the builder song _'can we do it? Yes we can!'_

"Morning" I said.

I walked past her and into the bathroom and took a shower. After I made sure there was very little hot water left I got out, brushed my hair and headed downstairs. Walking past Sierra who was on her way into the bathroom. As soon as I got downstairs I heard Sierra scream "FREAKIN' COLD!" It was _8 a.m._ I had been in the shower for two hours… _Oops. _I watched TV until breakfast was ready at _9:50 a.m. _Nobody said much at breakfast. Mostly because some people were still asleep and because Sierra was looking at me like she wanted to kill me.

"Tori come we have practice outside right now." Tara said.

"Why outside?"

"Because if you lose control we'll have fewer injuries"

That was not reassuring. That was the farthest thing from reassuring. We went to a big clearing that was clearly used for certain practices.

"From what I hear you don't need practice or incantations to cast spells, you just need to think it and it happens, and there are random outbursts of magic correct?" Tara said.

"Pretty much"

"Okay, well I want you to try and use as little power as you can and throw a fireball at me."

Is she suicidal? _She just asked somebody with out of control powers to try and injure her… suicidal just about covers it._

"What!?" I asked.

"Relax I will be fine."

I let as little magic as possible run through me and felt a little spark leave my fingertips. I had thrown three fireballs... _NO… Why can't I do anything right? _The fireballs stopped about three inches away from her and burned out.

"A lot of power and no incantation needed. Think of all the time you could save not chanting." Tara said.

"You got that from charmed. The episode where Phoebe, Prue, and Piper become evil."

"Yes I did but in all fairness they make us witches seem like we kill things every other week, and only have forbidden loves that end when somebody kills the really cute demonic boyfriend."

I was about to say something about Leo when I heard a scream that was definitely Chloe's. Tara obviously heard it too because she started running to the house with me at her heels. _I really hate running, Chloe better have a good reason._ We went through the back door and found Derek and Chloe in the living room.

Derek was shouting "Chloe! Chloe!" because Chloe at the moment was unconscious in his arms and had blood coming out of her mouth. _What had happened?_

* * *

Okay for anyone who was hoping for a practice where things get explained and a broken tree sorry to disappoint. I was watching bob the builder with my little sister when I was writing this so I had to put in the theme song somewhere. Oh just for the record if I ever pass out I want Derek to catch me. and I don't care if it isn't like Tori to throw a muffin Johnny is a bad influence, and review! I want 5 reviews for the chapter. Believe me it isn't hard, and you can even complain about my long author's notes if you like. Find out what happened next chapter, and don't worry you'll hate me for what I did, but it has nothing to do with Derek, he is innocent.


	4. It's a bird, It's a plane, It's a GHOST

See, you all get to find out what happened. No scrolling down to the end to find out. Read everything it will make more sense and Derek smiles. See we can't skip over him smiling. Oh guess what I figured out this past week? CT scans are fun. Well fun if you don't have serious head trauma, but if you only have minor issues it is quite relaxing. Sorry for the Deep Blue Sea spoilers. There aren't that many. Oh and this starts after the introductions.

**DISCLAIMER: **Johnny and Ricky have tied up Simon up.

Me: Now Simon tell these lovely people that I don't own Darkest Powers.

Simon: Help me…

Me: Nobody will help you because you are not Derek, blockhead.

*Tori walks in*

Simon: TORI HELP ME!

Tori: Ask Chloe to help you, well since we actually have to get the story done and the plot moving, Darkest Powers belongs to Kelley Armstrong not the freaky person who controls Johnny and Ricky.

Me: HEY!

Tori: Well you're freaky get over it.

Me: Bitch…

* * *

Chloe's Point Of View

After the introductions I decided to go find Derek, because Simon was outside with the twins, _Poor guy… _and Tori was on the computer. I went to go check Derek and Simon's room. Nobody was in there. I was about to turn and leave when…

"Chloe." Derek said.

I jumped surprised and turned around and tripped on my feet. _This is going to hurt._ Before I made contact with the ground Derek caught me and helped me stand.

"Why do you keep sneaking up on me?" I asked. Kind of annoyed at getting scared so easily.

"I don't sneak up on you in case you haven't noticed I am always this silent."

I was about to say something when I heard a door slam downstairs and someone running up the steps. About 2 seconds later Simon came into the room. He looked like an uncooked omelet for some reason. Derek smiled and gave a small laugh. _He smiled? He is kind of cute when he smiles. WAIT. Did I just think that? Rewind. He is kind of cute when he smiles. Oh my gosh! Is this what Liz meant? Relax Chloe it is probably nothing, now get back to the real world…_

"What happened?" I asked.

"Johnny and Ricky destroyed my hair and about 2 dozen eggs." Simon said.

"Your hair isn't that bad, but wash out the egg."

"I think I will take a shower. Deep Blue Sea is on in about five minutes. I know you've seen the movie Chloe but Derek hasn't and we need some genetically modified sarcastic remarks around here so get him to watch it."

With that Simon got some clean clothes and his stuff for the shower and headed to the bathroom.

"So want to watch the movie?" I asked Derek.

"Sure." Derek said.

As we were walking downstairs we passed by Tori and Tara talking in the library. We made it downstairs with 2 minutes to spare. Something about Derek's expression made it seem as if he rarely ever watched a movie.

"So what is the movie about?" He asked.

"About genetically modified sharks that want freedom but in order to get it kill everyone in their way, and since they were genetically modified they're smarter, faster, bigger, more aggressive, increased memory, and the ability to swim backwards."

"How ironic." He said.

The movie came on and we were watching it. The people on the yacht, the spilled wine. Yay! Carter, absolute best shark wrangler ever. About 15 minutes into the movie Tori came down blanket and magazine in hand and went outside.

"Is there a code of ethics only to genetically modifying sharks or does that include supernaturals and humans too?" Derek asked.

"Only if there is a supernatural government" _Could there be? _

"Is there?" I said.

"Doubt it. Although it would be interesting." Derek said.

"A Shaman running for congress."

"Maybe a witch ambassador."

"What about a necromancer for president? Or would that be weird?"

"Well it is a supernatural government. So a necromancer president wouldn't be that weird." Derek said.

"Hey are you watching _Deep Blue Sea?_" Simon asked.

Simon was walking down the steps when a muffin hit him in the head.

"Oh come on! I just took a shower. Why do they hate me so much?"

"Tori threw it." Derek said.

"Seriously? Wait… Tori just listened to somebody and it was about throwing something at me!?"

"Apparently." I said.

"I think I am going to go hide or something." Simon said walking away.

"So why aren't you worried about him?" I asked Derek.

"He might get a few bruises, his life isn't in danger" Derek said.

At about this time in the movie Russell just gave the come together and put aside our differences speech, and then got killed.

"So was this the genetically modified shark joke that you came up with?" Derek asked.

"Yep, although the gore is kind of unrealistic, it still manages to be a good death scene."

"Due to it being funny and probably because everybody was hoping for him to be quiet."

"Way to kill the death Derek."

"Way to make sense Chloe."

We watched the remainder of the movie with the occasional sarcastic remark coming from Derek and the defense of the movie coming from me.

As soon as the movie ended Tara called "Dinner!"

Derek and I got up and went into the kitchen.

"Chloe can you go find Tori and tell her it is dinnertime?" Tara asked.

"Sure."

I went upstairs to Tori's and my room. She was asleep on the bed. _Do I wake her up? Just let her sleep. _I decided to let her sleep and went back to the kitchen.

"She's asleep" I said.

"Alright let her sleep if she wakes up later we can make her something else." Tara said.

"Who goes to sleep at 5:30 at night?" Ricky asked.

"Somebody who has barely slept in 5 days" Johnny said, oddly serious.

_Aww does Johnny like Tori? That would be so cute. _Cute? That is seriously all my mind can come up with. Well I am working on very little sleep. Maybe Tori had the right idea going to sleep early. I decided to tune into Sierra and Sophie talking.

"It is pronounced GOTH." Sierra said.

"Gof" Sophie said.

"No G-O-T-H.

"Got"

"GOTH!"

"Sierra she is 3 why does she need to say Goth?" Bailey said.

"Well if she is going to be on my side by the time she is six she needs to learn these things." Sierra said.

"That poor child." Anne said.

"Sierra don't turn my sister evil." Kaeden said.

"Is this like the Brady Bunch supernatural version?" Simon asked.

"Give Chloe a camera and we can give introductions and she can give us all little boxes around our heads." Ricky said.

"That'll be fun, Chloe please?!" Johnny asked.

"I'd prefer to direct." I said.

"I'd prefer not to do anything." Willow said.

Derek was silent except for the occasional nod, grunt, or the sound of chewing food. Everybody started up conversations with the people beside or across from them. Andrew and Tara were discussing what to do about the practices tomorrow morning. Willow was giving whoever would listen a "In my day" lecture. Ricky and Johnny were discussing The Brady Bunch film they wanted to make while trying to figure out how to use my directing skills. I just tried to blend into the background.

As soon as dinner was over, I was extremely tired. I went upstairs, and heard Tori snoring. I ignored it and got ready for bed. It took about five minute but I fell asleep.

**A/N: Skip ahead like 12 hours… 6:15 a.m.**

I woke up and saw the light coming in through the window. _What time is it? _I saw Tori was already up.

"Good morning Tori"

A look of pure annoyance flashed on her face. _What did I say that was so bad?_

"Morning" Tori said.

Tori left the room and I decided to go downstairs. Sophie was busy wallcrawling in the library, and at the moment was walking across the ceiling with Tara watching her.

"How does she do that?" I asked.

"Well it is her ability, she can wallcrawl which means she can climb walls, fences, ceilings, basically anything." Tara said.

"How are her and Kaeden brother and sisters? You know with the whole demon thing?"

"Same mother. Kaeden has a necromancer for a father, and Sophie has a demon for a father"

"The mother was human?"

"Yes she was a human working for The Edison Group until they didn't need her and she was a friend of mine so I am now the official guardian of Sophie and Kaeden." Tara said. By the end of it her face had gotten very sad and angry.

"Look!" Sophie shouted.

Sophie was dangling from the ceiling by only one hand and laughing as much as she could.

"Alright no giving me a heart attack." Tara said.

After talking some more to Tara and watching Sophie wallcrawl it was time for breakfast. Breakfast was very quiet. There weren't a lot of us there and Sierra was looking at Tori like she wanted to kill her. _Don't say anything Chloe, I value my life too much. Don't set either of them off._

Tori and Simon both went outside to their practices. I decided to catch up on some TV time. I saw that the remote was across the room. As I went to get it I heard something. A ghost.

"Dear that is the DVD remote" The Ghost said.

"W-W-Who are yo—" It was Aunt Lauren. It was her ghost. The left side of her face was cut and there were two bullet holes in her stomach and her shirt was covered in blood as if she had bled to death slowly and painfully.

"A-A-un-t-t L-L-Lauren?"

She was dead it was all my fault.

Derek came into the room. "Chloe are you okay?" Derek asked.

I was not okay I was the farthest thing from okay my aunt died and it was my fault. I think I may have screamed I am not sure, but whatever I did my aunt looked worried, she couldn't feel that way. I slammed my mouth shut and ignored the pain in my mouth that said I was biting on my cheeks. I saw black dots clouding my vision.

I think the last think I heard was Derek shouting "Chloe!"

* * *

There. Enjoy. See you might hate me for killing her but at the same time aren't you glad there isn't anything seriously wrong with Chloe? Maybe not. But enjoy now I have to get to school before my gym teacher kills me for being late. Oh and 10 reviews pretty please with Derek and an injured Simon on top?


	5. I'm fine,I'm fine, No I'm really not

Hello! I have some very disappointing news. I started taking Academic Science and Applied French two weeks late due to schedule changes, as well as being sick for about a week. As we all know that is terrible in high school. Even if you're in grade nine. So unfortunately I can't update a lot now. So maybe every 4-5 days or Friday and Sunday. I am not sure yet. I will try to figure out a schedule, but for the moment just whenever I can. (Sorry)

Now onto something I just want to say. I started taking Academic Science a few days ago. So there is this guy in my class. I think his name is Ryan. So he says hi to me everyday. Nice right? NO. He says it at the most random times. Twenty minutes into class and right before a test he shouts," HI JESSICA!" and since I am not quite sure of his name I just call him the freaky guy with skinny jeans. So my point is. Saying hi to people at random times is kinda freaky, and does anybody here actually read these author's notes and disclaimers? Also for those of you who didn't review the last chapter go back and review it and then review this one you made me very sad. You know who you are. Sorry for anything that seems unrealistic. **Answer in a review, Who wants Johnny and Tori to become a couple? **

**DISCLAIMER: ***We've set Simon free."

Me: So what do we do now?

Johnny: I don't know. Does anybody even read the disclaimers? And freaky long Authors notes?

Me: Maybe…

Johnny: Nobody! HA! So while Jessi goes and cries. Darkest Powers belong to Kelley Armstrong, nobody else.

* * *

Chloe's Point Of View

I opened my eyes to find that I was in my room. _What happened? _About two minutes later I think I really woke up. Aunt Lauren. Passing out. I bolted up into a sitting position on the bed.

"Chloe are you okay?" Derek asked.

Derek and Simon were across the room.

"I'm fine" I said.

"What happened?" Simon asked.

"I saw m-m-my A-Aunt L-L-L-Lauren's ghost."

Derek's face showed very little emotion if any. While Simon's looked like he was extremely sympathetic. _I don't want sympathy. I want my Aunt Lauren back. Just like I wanted my mother back._

"Chloe are you okay? What happened?" Sierra asked coming into the room.

"Can we wait until everybody is in the same room? I don't want to repeat this again." I said.

Sierra looked like she seriously wanted to question me on this but a look from Derek made her stay silent and leave the room. I was grateful Derek was able to keep her at bay, but didn't like how most people were scared of him. I think somebody might have asked me something because Simon and Derek were looking at me expectantly.

"W-W-What?" I asked.

"Tara just called us all to the living room." Derek said.

"Oh" I said getting up. _Why the heck didn't I hear that?_

Of course I couldn't get up without something happening. As soon as my feet touched the ground I tripped and fell right into Simon's arms. _How embarrassing. _He gave me a half smile and helped me stand. Holding my hand he was about to take me into the living room when we heard growling. Simon looked surprised and we both looked at Derek. He was definitely growling. _Why is he growling?_

"What's wrong bro?" Simon asked.

"Nothing, just haven't gotten out much." Derek mumbled.

Simon accepted this and while walking to the living room said "He really hasn't gotten out much he stayed with you longer than I did."

"How long was I out for?" I asked.

"About a day. Must've been shock or something."

I was out of it for a day? Really? _It is you Chloe. _True_. _A couple minutes later everybody was in the living room. In a chair or lounging around on the carpet, or a chandelier in Sophie's case. Tara looked worried.

"Chloe what happened?" Tara asked.

I went back into a description about Aunt Lauren's ghost to everybody. Barely managing to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry" Tara said after I finished telling them about Aunt Lauren.

Everybody in the room asked a variation of "Are you okay?" or "Are you alright?" Truth was I wasn't, but I answered with "I'm fine." As many times as was needed. Nobody believed me. Although for the record Tara didn't ask me if I was okay. There was this understanding between me and her that when you lose somebody you're not okay, and you aren't expected to be either.

After that everybody went to do their own thing. Derek went for a run. Tori was watching charmed with Tara. Simon was practicing spells and I went to my room to talk to Liz. After sitting in the middle of the floor calling out for Liz for ten minutes she finally appeared.

"Hi Liz." I said. My voice sounded empty. Like it had gone numb or something.

"What happened?" Liz asked.

She noticed something was wrong immediately. Liz may talk a lot, but she wasn't oblivious to other people. She paid attention.

"My Aunt L-L-Lauren is dead. I saw her ghost y-y-y-yesterday."

"I'm sorry Chloe. Did you talk to her?"

"No I fainted before I could."

"Maybe you should talk to her."

"I will, but it doesn't seem fair. She doesn't get to move on into her afterlife. She has no choice but to be here it doesn't seem fair for her or for anyone."

"It isn't but you can help her move on." Liz said.

"This entire time I thought that seeing ghosts was such a terrible thing, but maybe it isn't, maybe I see them because I can help them move on to whatever their afterlife is."

"Duh, not every gift is meant to be a curse."

"Thanks Lizzie"

"Lizzie?"

"Yes. Lizzie"

Liz saw a pencil a few feet away from me and moved it so it hit me in the nose.

"Don't call me Lizzie it is so babyish."

"Why not?"

"Do you want me to recite the top 100 guys list I have real or fictional?"

"NO!" I shouted.

Liz laughed and said "I have to go some idiots are bullying my little brother. Those boys are going to learn never to piss off a blonde the hard way."

With that she faded out. I decided to go make something to eat even though I wasn't really hungry. I went into the kitchen and saw a Rice Krispies cereal box on the counter. It brought back some memories from a few years ago.

Aunt Lauren and I were making rice krispie squares and I asked her why we always did it a certain way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Four years ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"_Aunt Lauren why do we always use the big marshmallows?" I asked._

"_Well we use the big marshmallows because they make the treats more gooey and yummy" Aunt Lauren said poking me in the stomach._

_I giggled. Aunt Lauren is so much fun._

Aunt Lauren. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I cried, I just slid down to the floor and cried. I think I was crying for five minutes when Derek came into the room.

"Chloe are you okay?" Derek asked.

"No I'm really not."


	6. I don't ever want to lose you

Hello again. Merry Tuesday! Well it is Tuesday for me, so there. Merry Whatever-the-day-is-for-you! So enjoy the chapter, and it begins right after the last sentence. When Chloe says "No I'm really not." Like right after…

**DISCLAIMER: **Nobody reads these things. Unless you do… does anybody? Answer in a review, and if you don't I'll have my answer. Now I don't own Darkest Powers. I know right? You all wish I did. No not really. Simon would've gotten seriously injured in the second book.

* * *

Chloe's Point Of View

Derek walked over to me and sat down beside me. I instinctively put my head on his shoulder.

"It's all m-m-my fault." I said sobbing.

Derek wrapped his arms around me. "She chose to help you and Tori escape. Nobody told her to. She knew the risks and did it anyway. It isn't your fault."

I just continued crying. I didn't believe him. I ALWAYS needed saving. It was my fault. Nobody else's. Aunt Lauren may have chosen to come and help me but if I didn't need help all the time she wouldn't have had to come.

"Simon's coming to the kitchen." Derek said.

"You can't let anybody see me like this!" I said. "Please?"

Derek just grunted and picked me up bridal style. He managed to carry me successfully through the house to his room without anybody seeing. He put me down on his bed. He went to go sit on the chair by the desk.

Derek and Simon's room was almost exactly the same as mine and Tori's except it was a little bigger and had the desk and chair.

"Tori's in your room right now." Derek said.

I nodded and resumed my breakdown. It was like I couldn't stop. I felt like in the last few weeks I had lost so much and changed so much that I barely knew who I was anymore.

Derek looked lost. Like he was trying to figure out what would help me right now. I didn't know what would so I couldn't ask him to do anything for me.

I remembered in the kitchen when Derek had held me when I was crying. I liked it when he held me. I felt safer somehow. Not really better, but safer, and it helped. I blushed. Derek looked at me. As if to say, _she's crying a lot and now she's blushing? Is she going to go crazy? _

"D-D-Derek can you h-h-hold me? I asked.

To my complete surprise Derek didn't say anything but walked over and laid down beside me, put his arms around me and allowed me to completely ruin his shirt. He was being very un-Derek like. Maybe it was because we were safe or because he trusted me now I wasn't sure. But for someone who wasn't usually very affectionate, and said he wasn't very good at comforting people he was doing extremely well. I didn't ever want to lose him.

"Derek, don't ever try and save me." I said.

"What?" Derek asked. He looked at me like I had grown three heads.

"Don't try and save me. You hate having to save me, and I never want to lose you."

"Chloe I don't hate saving you. I just hate that you always manage to get into trouble, and some of the time it really isn't your fault, and as for losing me. I'm not going anywhere ever."

Derek and I locked gazes, and I got the same feeling I did in the bathroom after Liam and Ramon. I still couldn't really identify it, but I now knew that it was a good feeling. A really good feeling. Of course I blushed and looked away. _Stupid pale skin… _I decided on a subject change.

"What time is it?" I asked. _Note to self: Never say the first thing on your mind Chloe. _

"About 12:30 p.m. day after you passed out" Derek answered.

"I really was out for an entire day huh?"

"Yes, you were." Derek said.

He looked… scared. Like I really terrified him.

"Liz thinks I should talk to Aunt Lauren." I said.

"You should" Derek said.

"I know, I'm just scared. I've lost so much and I'm never going to be the same."

"I'm sorry" Derek said so quietly that I almost didn't hear him.

"For what?"

"I was trying to get Simon out of that place to find my dad that everything else was just pushed aside. I didn't think what would happen."

"You were right to get me out of Lyle House. I wouldn't have been even a little safe there."

"Are you any safer here?"

"A little."

Derek didn't answer, just started stroking my hair lightly. We stayed like that for I don't know how long. I think we were so comfortable and lost in our own little world that neither of us heard when Simon opened the door.

"Oh uh sorry" Simon said quickly shutting the door.

_Oh crap…_

Simon's Point Of View (From opening the door)

I was worried about Chloe. She really didn't seem okay even though she insisted that she was fine. Maybe I'd talk to her later if she wanted to talk about it. As soon as I opened the door to mine and Derek's room I saw Chloe and Derek on his bed. Derek was holding her and stroking her hair, and Chloe looked like she'd been crying a lot. But for the moment she looked somewhat happy. _He loves her… __Yes he does now close the door you idiot!_

"Oh uh sorry" I said.

I shut the door as fast as I could and walked away. _I like her, he knows I like her. __You like her and he loves her. Remember what dad told Derek about finding a mate. It's not like he can help it.__ My stupid inner voice was right. Derek had found a mate. Just why did it have to be Chloe?_

* * *

Ok so if that is out of character I apologize but yeah.. It was cute and you all know it. I really am not a fan of switching points in the same chapter but I kind of wanted to do Simon's Point Of View for that little bit. So I hope you enjoyed my little Chlerek bit. So review. You know how, and you know how to read it too. Click it. Pretty pretty please with Derek on top. Sorry if this is short... but review!


	7. Teenage Love

Hey fanfictioneers! Fanfictioneers? Anybody? Anybody? Yeah well I tried. So when I first wrote this I wrote it on my cellphone. So now I am typing it on a computer. But I wrote an entire chapter on a phone. Seriously technology today is awesome. Especially with the really fun keypads with like 1 mm keys. Yup. So who here wants me to write a Darkest Powers/Twilight crossover? We'd still have the regular couples. Except one of the wolves might imprint on Tori or Rae. I promise I won't kill Edward. Sorry but he was always way too controlling so I never liked him, but I promise not to eighty-six him while singing the Lizzie Borden song. So this next bit isn't related to the story or anything but I have this bruise on my arm. Slipped on laundry, yeah, laundry, I know. So this next chapter is in Chloe's Point Of View and begins right after Simon's interruption. This chapter is dedicated to everyone that reviews. Whether anonymously or on an account. You all deserve a shoutout. Thanks. Uh anything underlined is inner voices.

* * *

Chloe's Point Of View

Derek and I got up. It was easy to tell that Derek was worried about what Simon thought. I was too. There wasn't really anything going on between Simon and I but I think he liked me, and I might like him, but I think I also might love Derek. This was so confusing. At the moment though I needed to talk to Simon. I wanted to make sure things were okay. Apparently Derek had the same idea because he left the room to talk to Simon. Now what was I supposed to do?

I caught my reflection in a mirror. I looked horrible. My eyes were red and puffy. I looked like I hadn't slept in a very long time. My hair was now a grayish-black.

"You are dying your hair back to blonde right?" I jumped and turned around. It was Liz.

"I can't go back to blonde" I said.

"People will ignore it if it is a light light blonde. Just stay away from strawberry blonde and reds. People will expect that from you."

I just nodded.

"So are you and Derek a couple now?" Liz asked.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"I swear you miss everything when you're dead." Liz complained.

"We're not a c-c-couple."

"For god's sake Chloe. You LOVE him. He LOVES you. It's not like you like Simon."

"What if I might?"

"Chloe you don't, you know you don't. When you're sad you want Derek there for you not Simon, and Simon he's the guy every normal girl falls for. NORMAL girl. Chloe you're not normal. Accept it. Don't kid yourself and think you like Simon due too normality. Especially when Derek really loves you."

"Since when did you jump on the D-Derek parade?" I asked.

"Since I realized the bond you both share and the love, and that the parade has an awesome float."

I threw a pillow at her. Of course it went right through her.

"Hello you can't hurt me. Dead remember?"

"Mhm, can we stop talking about my nonexistent l-l-l-l-love life?" I asked.

"Fine, did you talk to your aunt?"

"No but I am going to."

"Chloe. Talk to her. Until you do, I am ignoring you. Which means no advice."

She faded out. Why couldn't life be easier?

_She's right… you love Derek and think of Simon as just a friend. Don't be stupid. __HEY! Don't insult me! __I am you.__ So now the voice in my head is siding with Liz? __No I am siding where your idiocy isn't.__ You're crazy. __You're the one talking to a voice in your head. _

The annoying voice had a point there. I walked to my room. I didn't think it would do any good to talk to Aunt Lauren in Derek and Simon's room. I sat down on my bed and tried the lowest power setting to call Aunt Lauren. She came on the first try.

"Oh honey are you alright?" Aunt Lauren asked.

"You're asking me? Are you?" I asked.

"Other than being dead, great."

"What did they do to you?"

"They wanted to use me as bait they knew you'd try to save me. This would bring Derek, then Simon, and then Tori because she didn't want to be left behind. Is it true what they said? Are you Derek's mate?"

"His mate? What?"

Someone knocked at the door.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear." Aunt Lauren said.

"Chloe?" Derek's worried voice called.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

As Derek came in Aunt Lauren faded out mumbling something about 'teenage love'

"Who were you just talking to?" Derek asked.

"M-M-My aunt. What did Simon say?"

Derek looked embarrassed. Derek Souza was actually embarrassed. _GET A CAMERA! A MIRACLE HAS OCCURRED! _A slight blush and an aversion of the eyes. I couldn't help it. I giggled. Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Your aunt isn't still here is she?" Derek asked.

"No." I said.

"Simon said nothing."

"Really?"

"No."

I looked at Derek right at the moment he was looking at me. I saw his eyes. I got that same feeling I always got whenever I met his gaze. Except I just figured out what it was. Love. I really didn't see how much worse things could get for me. So I crossed the distance between Derek and I and stood up on my tip toes and kissed him. I half expected Derek to pull away. Instead he put his hands at my waist and pulled me closer.

You know those books where things are either perfect or awkward. It wasn't either. It felt right. Like things had somehow got amazing in that instant. We pulled away. Stupid need to breathe. Derek still held me close.

"I love you Chloe." Derek said.

"I love you too."

"Aww!" Johnny said from the doorway.

Derek growled.

"Learn how to lock a door" Johnny said.

He had a point.

Tori came up behind Johnny and pulled him away by his ear.

"Stay out of it Johnny" Tori said.

* * *

They kissed! They kissed! Does anybody want to know what Simon and Derek said. Let me know in a review or else it won't ever be mentioned. Did we like the chapter fanfictioneers? Yes fanfictioneers. I like it. So there.


	8. A ruined brotherly moment

Happy Turkey Day! Well it's thanksgiving in Canada. So what are you all thankful for? A couple of notes I need to say before we get to the chapter. For chapter four I asked for reviews. If you didn't review it go back and review. I'm serious I can tell you to review the chapter in every author's note. So save yourself my annoyance. As well last chapter I asked who would like a Darkest Powers/Twilight crossover. Would anybody? Also do be thankful for me having a really nice friend who makes sure I don't mess up my chapters. I always freak out every time I put up a new chapter worrying nobody will like it and consider re-writing it. He'll never let me anywhere near a computer until a few hours later when somebody left a good review. So be glad. He won't read my story but he'll save it so be thankful. This chapter is Simon's Point Of View because Derek is kind of mysterious and I love it that way.

**DISCLAIMER: ***Johnny and Ricky left me for Thanksgiving*

Me: I don't own Darkest Powers, I forgot the disclaimer last chapter so I didn't own it then either, and I don't know how to cook a turkey. *crying*

* * *

Simon's Point Of View

_Simon you so ruined that moment.__ Yeah no shit. _I decided to go outside it would be way easier to avoid the whole lovey dovey scene going on upstairs. I was glad Derek loved somebody and found the person he is meant to be with but that doesn't mean I can't be a little pissed off. I settled down about a few yards away from the house on a really big rock. I was sitting down for a few minutes when Derek walked up to me.

"I'm sorry, she was just crying and didn't want anyone to see her like that." Derek said.

"You love her don't you." It wasn't really a question. It was more of a statement.

Derek didn't say anything. Just looked away from me. This was more of an answer than anything else could've been.

"Stop being so self-sacrificing all the time." I said.

"She wouldn't like me." Derek said.

You know those moments where there's a really smart guy and he does or says something incredibly stupid and you just want to hit him for it? This was one of those moments. Except hitting him would result in an injury. For me.

"She doesn't like you. She loves you. If she didn't feel anything for you we wouldn't be having this discussion." I said.

"You like her though." Derek said.

"There'll be other girls. But you will only ever have one mate, and I am not going to be the one to mess it up."

"What makes you think she's my mate?" Derek asked.

"Common sense." Bailey said making Derek and I jump.

"Where the hell did you come from?" I asked half scared to death.

"The kitchen I astral projected myself here." Bailey said.

"How long have you been there?" Derek asked.

"Long enough, I hope I didn't ruin the brotherly moment."

When you talk about ruining a moment you do in fact ruin the moment. I was going to have to suck it up and let Derek get the girl. Although thankfully this'll only ever happen once.

"Can you astral project back to the house?" Derek asked.

"In a moment." Bailey said. She started singing. "You love her! You want to kiss her! She's your mate! Na Na Na Na NA!" Then she disappeared.

"I wonder what they put in the drinks here?" I asked.

"All I know is I am only drinking anything closed and bottled." Derek said.

Johnny walked out of the house. Coming right at me. I was terrified. No more eggs please.

"Don't worry. I'm un-armed!" Johnny said.

I still wasn't so sure and hid behind Derek.

"Now okay Simon stop hiding. As for you Derek you and Chloe love each other so. Go up there and make her feel better. When you kiss be sure to make up for the whole height difference thing. Make sure your breath doesn't stink, and don't talk about her hair, because it looks awful. Which brings me to the hair dye. Blondes must never go with really dark hair. It makes them look way too pale. Just the same as dark haired people should never go blonde. It's just not natural and usually the persons skintone isn't light enough to pull it off. It messes up the hair in the long run." Johnny said.

Derek blushed. He was embarrassed. He never kissed a girl before. I really think Chloe is as inexperienced as him with the whole dating and couple thing so it was new territory for the both of them.

"The big bad wolf is embarrassed." Johnny said smiling.

Derek growled and walked to the house.

"You coming?" Johnny asked me.

"Where?" I asked

"To the house. I don't want to miss it. Very rarely do you get to see real love. It's like a romantic action movie.

"We really shouldn't eavesdrop." I told him.

"Whatever." Johnny said. Walking away definitely going to watch.

This was going to be interesting. I took my time getting to the house. As soon as I got into the house I saw Tori bringing Johnny down the stairs by his ear.

"Ow Ow Ow." Johnny said.

Looks like Chloe and Derek weren't the only love connection being made. Chloe and Derek needed a couple name… I know _Chlerek! _

* * *

To be quite honest with you I find the thought process of Simon really fun. That being said, didn't we all love Bailey? So don't forget review chapter 4 if you haven't already, then review this chapter. Yes the review button with the icky green text. Click it so I have some reviews to be thankful for. Remember reviews are like fanfiction candy.


	9. Babysitting the little demon

Aren't you all happy to hear from me again? No. Wait. Read from me again? Yea that one works. So allow me to tell you all some medical advice. If your doctor just so happens to be an idiot, DO NOT trust him/her completely, otherwise you end up with stupid answers to serious problems. By the way I am actually going to start writing some action next two chapters. Right now however we need our people to do some serious shopping cause Chloe's hair is freaking me out. The shopping experience is next chapter however. Right now we see the babysitting portion. Chloe's point of view.

**DISCLAIMER: ***Johnny and Ricky have come back to me after the holiday*

Ricky and Johnny: WE'RE BACK!

Me: AH! My two favourite guys are back!

Johnny: You like me more right?

Me: I don't keep favourites.

Johnny: I will buy you the rights to darkest powers for Christmas.

Me: Really?

Johnny: No. *Runs away*

Me: Asshole. I don't own darkest powers or any of the people in it, nor will I own it on Christmas either.

* * *

Chloe's Point Of View

Derek and I had had our couple moment. We loved eachother and hopefully nobody would tear us apart. Hopefully. We however still had the problem of The Edison Group. We needed to plan. But Tori had insisted that we go shopping. Which I wasn't disagreeing with because that was the only way I could fix my hair. It was decided the shopping would be done tomorrow. Derek and I were staying here because nobody could see either of us. I had the half million dollars on my head, and apparently he was supposed to be my kidnapper so we weren't really allowed on the field trip. Sophie was also staying here. She has issues staying off of department store lights. The last time she went shopping Johnny and Ricky had to freeze spell the entire store, damage all video equipment that recorded her and make sure nobody saw. Derek and I were going to babysit.

Derek and I made a list of what we needed. Derek gave his list to Simon, and I gave mine to Bailey. She seemed nice, and she had done her hair herself and it looked great so she knew a little about hair dye. That and she could always astral project here and ask my opinion for the occasional shirt colour and style. The thing about Bailey was she could astral project anywhere she wanted to, and it would never drain her power. Guess that's what happens when you genetically modify a shaman and amp up their power.

For the rest of the day we all went about our business. Whether it was reading, watching TV, or torturing Simon. At about midnight almost everyone was asleep.

* * *

When I woke up I saw that Tori was already up and dressed.

"Good morning Chloe!" Tori said happily.

Figures. She'd be happy the day we all shop.

"Morning. What time is it?" I asked.

"Almost nine-thirty. There's breakfast on the table. It's a little cold. We tried to wake you but you were sleeping like the dead no pun intended. Tori said.

_I'm scared. _Usually Tori was a very angry person. It was strange of her to be happy. Really strange.

Tori left the room. While I was dumbfounded as to what had caused the change in her. I got up and went downstairs. I saw bacon and eggs on the table. As I started eating Tara walked into the room.

"Chloe, Sophie shouldn't be much trouble. If she wallcrawls don't worry much. She won't fall unless she wants to and if she does she'll land like a cat. Also don't give her much sugar. Otherwise she'll be hyper and that is never a good thing with Sophie." Tara said.

"Alright. Are you all going now?" I asked.

"Yes we're taking a couple vans. Be good." Tara said.

After a few minutes I heard a few people shout 'bye' and then a door slam. I finished eating my food. As soon as I was done Derek came in the room with Sophie in his arms.

She was playing with his hair. Pulling and rearranging it.

"This is not a child, this is an evil being." Derek said giving me Sophie. He smiled as he said it so she couldn't be that bad.

"She can't be that bad." I said.

I jinxed it. I really must have, because the second I said that Sophie scrambled out of my arms, onto the table and up onto the ceiling before we could do anything.

"You were saying?" Derek asked.

I just managed a very meek look. This was going to be very very bad.

"LOOKIE LOOKEEEE!" Sophie screamed.

"I'm beginning to see why Tara said not to give her much sugar." I said

"Much? Don't give her any" Derek said.

Sophie crawled up on the ceiling right above the fridge jumped down on the top of the fridge. Grabbed a magnet, and threw it at Derek. He ducked though so it didn't hit him.

Sophie was giggling like crazy.

"Sophie what do you want to do?" I asked hoping to de-activate the kid.

"Movie Nemo." Sophie said.

"Finding Nemo?" I asked.

Sophie nodded.

"Alright come down and we'll put it on." I said.

Sophie came down off the fridge and ran to the TV in the living room. She climbed up the wall and sat on her Sophie-sized hammock. It was placed in the left corner of the room. As high up as it could go.

I put the DVD in and sat on the couch. Derek sat next to me.

"Maybe if we're lucky she'll fall asleep." I whispered.

"Since when are we lucky?" Derek asked.

"Stop being so negative all the time. Have a little positivity. It will do you wonders."

"Sorry" Derek said leaning down to kiss me.

Right before he could though Sophie screamed," NO KISSING BOYS CHLOE! EWW!"

No wonder why nobody was worried anything would happen while they were gone. We have a small three year old chaperone right here. Derek growled and stopped. He settled for picking me up and putting me in his lap though. Which Sophie apparently allowed.

We watched the movie in silence. Derek was playing with my hair and I was just enjoying being near him. The only sound that could really be heard was Sophie and her laughter or a few 'boo!' when she saw a part she didn't like.

After the movie was finished Sophie decided she wanted to go play in her room. Derek and I followed her in. It was clear she had been here a while. There were a bunch of hooks on the ceiling that had toys hanging from them. Clearly for playtime without pesky gravity getting in the way. There was another hammock which had a pillow and a quilt on it. As well as a few toys. There was the regular stuff on the floor that you'd expect to find in a three year olds room. The bed however looked like she never sleeps there. Clearly she preferred the hammock. There was also a pink couch. A dresser and a closet that looked like someone had had dart practice with it.

"Has this kid ever heard of gravity?" Derek muttered.

At that moment Bailey astral projected herself in.

"Hello how's babysitting going?" Bailey asked.

Derek and I just looked at her.

"That well huh. Alright well Tara wanted me to stop by and check in. Should I tell her nobody is injured?"

"We're fine. Have you gotten some of the stuff on my list?" I asked.

"Yes. I got the hair dye. It is still blonde. Just a lighter shade than before. Nothing even remotely strawberry about it. Which reminds me I am going to go get some fruit salad. Bye!" With that she left.

In the time of that conversation Sophie was up in her hammock again and playing with a Dora doll.

"Is it a requirement that we have to stay here or can we get food?" Derek asked.

"Tara said we should stay with her. She can open windows."

"You watch her I am going to make something to eat."

Derek left the room. I made myself comfortable on the bed. My life was interesting to say the least. A month ago if anybody told me that this was going to happen I would have called that person crazy and ran away. Interesting how life turns out isn't it?

About twenty minutes later Derek came up and told me lunch was ready. Sophie and I went to the kitchen. Derek made Mac and cheese. The food of the gods.

"CHEESE!" Sophie screamed.

She ran to the table, and sat down on her chair. Derek and I both sat down as well.

"Despite how much I eat my cooking skills are very limited." Derek said.

"I can't even boil water. We're even." I said.

"Seriously?" Derek asked.

I nodded. "Whatever person my dad had hired did all the cooking. I once attempted to cook and I fell asleep with the stove on. My dad came home and found an empty pot on the stove. All the water evaporated." I said.

"No. boil. Water. Clwee." Sophie said.

"Listen to Sophie" Derek said.

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

After talking about my many cooking disasters we had all finished. Sophie started playing all over the house. Derek and I came up with a system. I play with her. He cleans up the train wreck mess we leave in our wake. At about three o'clock I was exhausted. I didn't know how much more I could take when I heard the best mis-said words on the planet.

"Bed. Sweeping." Sophie said.

I picked Sophie up and brought her to her room. She climbed up the wall and went to her hammock and fell asleep almost instantly.

"Oh thank you." I whispered.

"Thank who?" Derek asked coming up beside me.

I pointed to Sophie asleep.

"Thank you" He muttered.

I smiled and kissed him. After a few minutes of kissing. I decided I needed to sleep much to Derek's dismay.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

Trying to get to my room I banged into a wall.

"OW!"

Derek picked me up and carried me to my room.

"Hey I could have got here." I said.

"You could've just not without some bruising and a few fractures apparently." Derek said.

I was about to argue. When I remembered how tired I was. So I ignored him and laid down on my bed.

Just as he was leaving I grabbed his hand.

"Don't go." I said.

He went around the bed and laid down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me just like when I cried. Except this time I wasn't destroying his shirt.

When I woke up I looked around. Derek was asleep. _He fell asleep too?! SOPHIE! _I got up fast. This of course woke up Derek.

"What?" Derek asked. Looking concerned.

"Sophie! You fell asleep."

We both heard a giggling. We looked over at the doorway and saw a tiny and pale little 3 year old laughing at us.

"See, she's fine" Derek said. "Did you try and give Chloe a heart attack?" Derek asked Sophie, tickling her. Sophie giggled.

"Batroom" Sophie said.

I got up and took Sophie to the bathroom. She was potty trained. Good thing too. I'd do a lot. But changing diapers not something I would want to do.

When Sophie finished I heard a door slam, and I took Sophie and went downstairs.

I was shocked at what I saw. Johnny was holding Tori in his arms. Tori wasn't unconscious but she could barely hold up her own head and was muttering everything on her mind.

"Johnny you're very cute and have amazingly beautiful skin." Tori said. Touching his face.

"Thanks" Johnny muttered rolling his eyes.

"What the hell happened?" Derek asked.

* * *

See. Longest chapter. Review. Do you want to know what happened to Tori? Here is a little hint. She's not doing this if she was even remotely herself. So what happened? A spell? The Edison Group? What? Remember that the faster you review. The faster you get the answer… That being said. Didn't we enjoy the babysitting? It was cute. I seriously should do Sophie's point of view one day. That would be awesome! REVIEW!


	10. Spells gone VERY VERY wrong

Hello. See you would've gotten this chapter tomorrow. Except yesterday I fell because I tripped over nothing but air. I am very accident prone. So I couldn't really walk much yesterday so I got a lot done. See. My injuries always have a positive. Well except if I hurt my fingers or hands. Then I won't be able to type, but yeah. Someone was confused as to why Chloe walked into a wall last chapter. She could've been light-headed from kissing our lovely Derek. (I would be too.) Or she could've been Chloe and walked into a wall because she was looking at her feet making sure she didn't trip. Or too tired. Pick one. Although I like the first. This chapter is Tori's Point Of View. My second favourite guy Johnny is seen a lot. Yay! Johnny! Oh I apologize for Johnny's past, but I wasn't going to give him a fairytale upbringing. Also a bit of Tara's point of view.

**DISCLAIMER: ***I am freaking out because my little sister destroyed my posters and picture*

Me: AH! MY POSTERS! MY PICTURE! NO! *Begins hyperventilating.*

Ricky: Is she going to pass out?

Johnny: Oh shut up. If she passes out I can't date Tori. We have to fix this.

Ricky: Well while we think of something. Jessica does not own Darkest Powers or any characters Kelley Armstrong has created. She just plays with them.

* * *

Tori's Point Of View

Johnny just had to interrupt that moment between Derek and Chloe didn't he? The crazy idiot. _You like him…_I do not. _Yes you do…_Will you shut up? _HEY! Do you think being your inner voice is easy? NO it isn't so you quit being in denial then I wouldn't be working overtime._

That was strange. Well we get to go shopping tomorrow. That was the one good thing about all of this. I was still angry though. Everybody was just always concerned about Chloe. The sweet blonde always gets the attention. I could disappear and nobody would care. I wasn't jealous that her aunt died. In fact I hated it, but everyone is there for her.

My mom was still working with the Edison Group and I had no clue how things were with my dad. I couldn't talk to anybody. Nobody wanted to listen. Everybody wanted to help Chloe.

"You know if you get anymore jealous you're going to turn green." Johnny said. Coming to sit down next to me. We were on the couch in the library.

"I'm not jealous." I said.

"Not of what she's going through, but of the attention she's getting."

"No." I said. Damn. How did he know? He's supposed to be the fun loving un-observant joker. Not the observant joker.

"Don't lie. In your defense though nobody ever really gave you any attention before. So of course you'd want some." Johnny said.

"Can you stop the old and wise thing? Please?" I asked.

"Sure, I have something to show you though. Come for a walk?"

"Not like I have anything better to do."

I followed Johnny outside. After walking ten minutes into the forest, I was seriously wondering where the heck we were going.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." Johnny replied smiling.

My breathing quickened at his smile. _GET A GRIP TORI! _

"How much longer?" I asked.

"About a half hour." Johnny said.

"A HALF HOUR!"

"It'll be worth it." Johnny said.

For the next thirty minutes Johnny and I passed the time with me complaining and him just telling me to continue and it'll be fine.

"Okay we're here" Johnny said. Getting through the last of the trees. To wherever.

Once I got through the trees what I saw took my breath away.

We were standing in a clearing that had flowers surrounding it. Every kind possible. Roses, tulips, daisies, lilies, etc. All of the flowers had golden leaves. It wasn't painted gold it was as if they grew that way, and sparkled golden in the sun. Any of the trees surrounding the clearing were apple trees that were blossoming. Pinkish-white flowers. By the edge of the clearing there was a small waterfall leading into a bubbling stream that had blue-green water.

Oh my god. This was amazing.

"How did you do this?" I asked.

"You know Willow? The old earth half-demon. I listened to one of his in-my-day lectures, and got him to do this for you. Do you like it?" Johnny asked.

"Like it? I LOVE IT!" I screamed excitedly.

Johnny just laughed.

I think this had to be the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me. It took listening to Willow for hours. Not just shelling out money that you had in bucketfuls.

Johnny pulled me towards a blanket that was spread out in the middle of the clearing.

"Okay, so I am all ears to listen to you. Vent out everything." Johnny said once we sat down.

"Seriously, has it ever occurred to you we barely know eachother?" I asked.

"Everybody has to start somewhere." Johnny said.

"You want to start with the baggage of the past 16 years of my life?" I asked.

"Better than the baggage of the past 18 years of mine."

"Okay fine. I have a sister named Erica. She's the one in the family everybody loves. My mom adores her more than anything. Anything I ever did she could always do better. Around her I always faded into the background. My mother. She works for the Edison Group and as long as I did everything she wanted me to do she put up with me. My dad I have no idea. We always got along really well, but after what happened when I called him. I have no idea where we stand." I said.

Johnny just nodded. This was the good thing. I didn't want to be judged or told my mother really did love me. I didn't want that and he knew it.

"So what about you?" I asked.

"No other siblings besides Ricky. My father is a sorcerer and my mother is just human. Growing up my mother always walked out for days at a time. Until when we were 12 she walked out and never came back. My dad he never worked for the Edison Group just wanted us to be one of these experiments in hope that we'd adjust better. He always tried to do what was best for us. He usually worked a lot so the old lady next door practically raised us. My father is still in hiding from the Edison Group."

Johnny said the word 'mother' like it was toxic.

By the end of this Johnny looked so sad and hurt. It was a look I didn't want to see him wearing because fun upbeat really sweet Johnny couldn't be sad. I went closer to him and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"She did a really good job." I said.

"Thanks." Johnny said.

After the discussion about our pasts we talked about easier topics. Things that was easy to say. Like favourite books and colours. Movies, clothes, hairstyles. Whatever was easy. After a few hours we headed back inside. I was having a freak out about my mother.

"What if my mother finds me—"

"Tori." Johnny said.

"She really hates me—"

"Tori." Johnny said.

"I'm really horrible to most people, I act like a bitch all the time but—"

"TORI!" Johnny shouted.

"WHAT?" I shouted back.

He kissed me. It was sweet and simple.

"You're not as horrible as you think." Johnny said.

He walked to his room and closed the door.

I felt a smile spread across my face and walked to my room grabbed my clothes and went for a bubble bath. As soon as I was clean and changed I went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up feeling great. _Johnny. _I smiled and got dressed. I went downstairs. Almost everyone was already there. Except Chloe and Willow. Johnny smiled at me.

"Can somebody go get Chloe?" Tara asked.

"I will" I said. Bouncing up the stairs.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Simon ask then a muffled ow as Johnny threw something at him.

When I got to the room I tried waking Chloe up. No response.

"CHLOE! Get up!"

Nothing.

Shaking her.

Nothing.

I checked and she was still breathing and had a heartbeat. She was just very very lazy apparently.

I walked back downstairs.

"She's asleep. I can't wake her up."

"Well we'll save some food for her." Tara said.

There were some mini conversations going on at breakfast. Willow apparently was eating in his room. I was going to have to thank him for the clearing.

When breakfast was over I went back upstairs to see if Chloe would wake up and to double-check my hair.

My hair was awesome. No surprise. _Over-confident Tori._ Chloe was just getting up.

"Good morning Chloe!" I said happily.

"Morning. What time is it?" Chloe asked.

"Almost nine-thirty. There's breakfast on the table. It's a little cold. We tried to wake you but you were sleeping like the dead no pun intended." I said.

Chloe looked… scared. So I just decided to leave the room.

"Tori we're leaving soon. Are you ready?" Tara asked.

"Yep." I said.

Tara left to go say something to Chloe.

"So what's going on between you and Johnny?" Simon asked me.

"I'm not sure if there is anything."

"Uh huh there definitely is. Looks passed during breakfast. Your exorcism. It's all the product of nothing going on." Simon said sarcastically.

Simon used sarcasm.

"IT'S A MIRACLE! SIMON USED SARCASM!" I shouted.

Derek looked at me like I was possessed. While Johnny laughed and Ricky clapped.

* * *

**A/N: Tori is high off Johnny! LOL!**

* * *

Tara gave Sophie to Derek and went outside. We all followed out shouting byes.

Tara was driving one van. With Kaeden, Johnny, Ricky, Simon, and I going with her.

Andrew was driving the other one. With Willow, Sierra, Anne, and Bailey going with him.

Tara put on some music. Don't trust me by 3oh3 was playing.

"Atleast they beep out the swear word." Tara muttered.

"Songs just get more interesting." Ricky said.

"Speaking of interesting. What's going on between Johnny and Tori?" Simon asked.

I swear I just wanted to dye his annoying blonde hair pink.

"Nothing" Both Johnny and I said at the same time.

Kaeden, Simon, Ricky and Tara looked like they didn't believe us.

We just pointedly turned our heads.

Simon never shut up about it. Until we put on Taylor Swift. He was singing along with Love Story, You Belong with me, Teardrops on my guitar, and White Horse.

By the time we got to the mall we all were thinking that Simon was as straight as a rainbow. _What did I ever see in him?_

We finally parked.

"So much Taylor Swift." Johnny and Ricky shook their heads.

"SHE IS AWESOME" Simon shouted.

Ricky threw a pencil at his head.

We met up with Andrew and the others a couple minutes later. We had clothes shopping and grocery shopping to do.

We all decided to meet up at the fountain in a few hours. Everyone went their separate ways.

Kaeden went with Tara of course. Shopping passed by fast. Tara got Bailey to check in with Chloe and Derek once. Everybody was fine. Well atleast had no injuries. Not sure how their sanity would fair. I got a lot of new clothes. Tara said this was the one shopping trip we were going to get. So to make it count. Apparently I was using Andrew's money. He told me not to pay him back. He said 'It was the least I could do.' What the heck was that supposed to mean?

When I was finished I went to the fountain. On my way there I noticed that the mall was empty. Not just the regular not busy. Nobody was there. Not even the cashiers. _What the hell? People were there five minutes ago. _Johnny was at the fountain. Nobody else.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Well our group is somewhere around here. As for every non-supernatural I have no idea, but I don't like it." Johnny said.

"So is this the new boyfriend? A couple years older. Hmm… he seems interesting. Although I have nothing to compare to considering you don't bring any boys home to meet the parents."

Standing right in front of us was my mother. My mother, high heels and all. Oh my freaken God!

"Nice to meet you." Johnny said sarcastically.

My mother's hand glowed green and she created some green orb thing and threw it at me. I put a shield up but it got through it. I glowed green for a second. _Ooh pretty colours…_

* * *

Tara's Point Of View

When I was almost finished my shopping I noticed that people started leaving. It wasn't just one or two people leaving. It was everybody. Some even leaving with unpaid for items. The security guard didn't even care he just left. _This wasn't good._

I found Kaeden picked him up and ran to the fountain in time to see Johnny use one hell of a knock back spell on some witch. Seriously she was thrown 10 stores away.

"THAT IS NOT HOW YOU GET IN GOOD WITH THE FUTURE MOTHER-IN-LAW!" The witch shouted.

Oh so this was Tori's mother. That woman should use a moisturizing conditioner. Her hair is seriously dry. I out her in a binding spell.

When I got to Johnny I noticed Tori was acting like she was two years old.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"She was hit by some green orb thing, I think it went through a shield and ended up changing the original spell. What the hell is going on?" Johnny asked."

"I think the Edison Group found us. We need to find the others. NOW." I said.

"Pretty water…" Tori said, trying to get in the fountain.

Johnny stopped her and picked her up before she could get in. Everyone else came to the fountain now.

"What the hell is going on?" Andrew asked.

"Edison Group." Tori said laughing.

"So we need to get the hell out of here" Bailey said, obviously freaked out by Tori.

We all agreed. We went with the same seating arrangements as before and we all successfully managed to get in the vans without getting hit with anymore spells or captured.

When we were in the car Tori started talking.

"Simon you have a ugly dot on your chin." Tori said.

"What?" Simon asked pulling out a small compact mirror from his pocket. "OH MY GOD I HAVE A ZIT! I AM GETTING A ZIT! "

"You keep a mirror in your pocket?" Johnny asked.

Simon was freaking out. It was a zit for god's sake. How narcissistic is this boy?

"Preeeeety cars! OOH RED CAR RED CAR!" Tori shouted.

Even Sophie didn't act this way. We had to reverse this.

The rest of the car ride passed with Tori's comments and Simon freaking out.

When we got through the door Derek, Chloe, and Sophie came in the room. Atleast they were safe.

"Johnny you're very cute and have amazingly beautiful skin." Tori said. Touching his face.

If she was 2-4 year old Tori in 16 year old Tori's body… Would that make Johnny a pedophile or something? Well he's not going to kiss her now so probably not. Too bad they don't have a legal book for this kind of thing.

"Thanks" Johnny muttered rolling his eyes.

"What the hell happened?" Derek asked.

* * *

See I wanted to make her originally happy, but at the same time make her like that. See, run in with Tori's mother. I didn't want a full blown Edison Group meeting, and at the same time I wanted a close call. Don't worry I am not making Simon gay, not that there's anything wrong with that. Nothing is wrong with Taylor Swift either but a guy singing it would be weird. Any thoughts on Johnny? Review. Also review chapter four if you haven't already. I can annoy you. Or make Tori say random crazy review chapter four in the story. Then review this chapter. Pretty please with ice cream and Johnny on top. (He's the guy of the hour here.) Anything that seems out of character let me know, but remember Johnny is wacky he can do anything.


	11. Dr Demon

I know, I know sorry for the wait but I have school and make the occasional attempt at having a life. I know shocked aren't you? That being said. I need advice. See Tuesday a few girls in class were pissing me off. So when I get outside I start venting to a friend of mine. One of his friends is there. That friend of his is an ass. He TELLS the girls everything I said. So my question is. Would it be unreasonable if I was to slap or punch him? Not my friend, but my friends' friend? Sorry, usually I am non-violent but when one of them basically called me a whore Tuesday, and wouldn't let me complete a test so I am going to get a bad mark on Wednesday, I got angry. So anybody have any thoughts on this?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING DARKEST POWERS-ESQUE**

Johnny and Ricky are chasing Tori who is having a blast playing with Sophie so they are sadly unable to attend this disclaimer. Sorry for the inconvenience.

This is just going to explain what's going on with The Edison Group and give us all an idea as what I am going to include in the near future. Written in Dr. Demon's/Davidoff's Point Of View begins right after the near capture at Andrew's place leading up to the plan for the thing at the mall.

* * *

That was a disaster. Not only did we find them and they escaped, but a few of our people got injured. Courtesy of Derek. Lauren was right he should've been put down like the rabid dog he is. _Look how that worked out for her._

I was surrounded by mediocrity. Mediocrity and bad coffee.

"We'll have another chance to get them." Diane said.

The fact that she was so calm, even encouraging when people were trying to kill her daughter was amazing. Either it was amazing or she was heartless. _Heartless… what exactly are you?__ A scientist with a heart. __Yes, and I am a dancing squirrel named Peanut.__ Is everybody's inner voice this annoying? __Yes. It's what we do. Being yours however means I get no social life whatsoever. __Go away. __I really should. You never listen anyway. I told you about Jacinda and what did you do? Oh right. Knocked her up with your half-demon child, and changed its genetics and when she found out what you did to her child she ran like hell, and somewhere along the way the baby was put up for adoption. _

Before I could yell at my inner voice. Diane came up next to me.

"I guess it was too much to hope that they would overdose on the anti-depressants huh?" Diane said.

"Isn't that ironic?" I asked.

"It would've been easier." She replied.

"Are you going to tell Rae she's your daughter?" She asked.

"Are you going to tell Tori who her father is when you find her?" I asked.

"Andrew can if he wants to. He will have nothing but opportunity." She said indifferent.

What I wouldn't give to know this woman's thought process.

"I'm going home; I have some shopping to do in the morning." Diane said.

_Nothing helps cheer a witch up better than shoes. _I went to my office desk and sat down. I might as well try to get sleep. Even uncomfortable sleep is still sleep.

* * *

"A FORGET SPELL" A witch named Helena shouted startling me awake.

"Wh—? Huh?" I asked my voice sounding like garbled mush.

"A forget spell. Not used often because it isn't easily reversed. It takes an incredible amount of power to reverse it but very little to cast it. It can easily get altered by certain shields. So if we want to cast it on a sorcerer or witch it would work if they were unconscious better." Helena said.

"Altered?" I asked.

"Yes it can get changed into forgetting certain parts of a person's life, maybe make them forget past years but not the people they know now. Although it is supposed to make them forget everything and everyone." She said.

"So why would we cast it?" I asked feeling stupid.

"Tori just has random outbursts of power according to Diane. So we won't have to worry about shields, and the spell won't diminish power. So we can just make her believe she had a little 'accident' and tell her who she is. As well as we can tell Chloe, Simon, and Derek the same thing. No termination involved. Just forgetfulness." She smiled.

It might work and we didn't have a lot of options to begin with.

"What do we do? We need to find them don't we?" I asked.

"A locator spell is being cast but we can't find them. Probably because the place Andrew took them has spells protecting it. We'll have to wait until they leave for us to do anything." Helena said. "Excuse me."

As she left I pondered why I didn't lock the door before I had fallen asleep. The plan was all we had at the moment. The only thing that would be a problem would be if the spell altered. If the spell altered what would happen? We also had no clue where they would go or who they'd be with when they left. It would be a serious disadvantage to us. Also how many people could we spare to send? There were other projects this group was working on. _Projects? That's what you call it?_

Ignoring my inner voice I called Diane.

"Hello" Diane asked when she answered the phone.

"Diane. Once we find them we're going to need your help with a spell." I told her.

"I will be there soon, fill me in when I get there." Diane said.

We hung up. This was going to be interesting. Would this go well?

* * *

Sorry I know that was short, but I just wanted the base ideas and secrets out there. Enjoy. Review. Review chapter four please. Or I will make sure that I make Tori little forever. Like peter pan. Remember that green isn't her colour.


	12. Rainbow Of Profanities

Guess what? You know that little problem I had last chapter? Well today I was ready. I made my decision. Which was I would ignore everything and not do anything unless they said or did something first that way I would have been provoked first. Less trouble. So this morning I wake up. My head was killing me. I get migraine headaches so it wasn't really a shock, though my mom made me stay home because I was also seeing red. Like migraine with an aura. So yep. I had nothing to do but write this chapter. See. Bonus. Next chapter I will tell you what happened at school. Sorry for the delay on that. I was kind of hoping to see what would happen myself.

**DISCLAIMER: ***I am trying to sleep*

Simon: WAKE UP! Time to write a chapter!

Me: LET ME SLEEP!

Simon: No. *He throws a pillow at my head*

Me: HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

Simon: You get me injured all the time. Now say you don't own Darkest Powers and move on to the chapter.

Me: I don't own Darkest Powers and make way too long authors notes for no apparent reason.

* * *

Chloe's Point Of View

Tara explained to Derek and me what happened at the mall with input from Johnny. Apparently Tori's mother had cast a spell on Tori that was making her behave like a little kid. That was what we knew for sure. What we didn't know was what spell it was and why the shield Tori put up didn't stop it but let it pass right through.

"Who the hell casts a spell like this anyway?" Derek asked.

"A horrible mother. Somebody should've called child services on her ass." Anne said.

"_Oh yes hi, I would like to report child abuse…. Yes that's right. She allowed her daughter to be genetically modified and has cast several spells on her… yes I'll hold." _Ricky mimicked in a surprisingly feminine voice.

A few people laughed.

"This is not something to be laughing about. It could be very important to find out what is going on!" Andrew said looking very angry, which was ruined when he cracked a smile at Sophie and Tori running past.

"TAG! YOU'RE IT!" Tori shouted after catching Sophie and then running away.

"Can we figure out what's going on before Tori and Sophie become BFF'S?" Johnny asked.

"Okay. So everybody. Library now." Tara said.

We all followed her to the library. It was organised differently than other libraries. It was organised by fiction, non-fiction, then supernatural non-fiction. That being said the supernatural non-fiction looked very goth-like. Leather books, black, faded out pages (Journals of powerful supernaturals), there was even a creepy web in the corner of a bookshelf.

"We need to look through anything that could explain what happened to Tori. Spells, charms, incantations, etc. alright?" Tara asked.

We all nodded in unison. We all looked through supernatural non-fiction. All of us pulling out every single sorcerer and witch book we could find and bringing it to the table in the middle of the room.

The library was painted a medium brown colour, with hardwood floors. It had bookcases everywhere. A table was in the middle of the room with chairs surrounding it. There was a fireplace on the left side of the room with a rug in front of it. There were two desks with chairs on the right side of the room with computers on them. As well as a black sofa in between the desks.

Once we had everything on the table Tara told us to search through the books. No wonder there were so many books, there were a lot of spells. Spells to light fire, spells for light, spells for shields, spells to cause bodily harm.

"How is anybody supposed to remember this?" I asked.

"It is about pick and choose really. Some choose to know more about elemental spells. Like fire, earth, water, air. Or more defense and offense type spells or the fun part of magic like making light, dying clothes pink, creating sparkles." Tara said.

"Sparkles?" Simon asked. "What witch or sorcerer would learn that?"

Tara raised her left hand and muttered something under her breath, and then Simon looked like he was made of gold.

"Well if it isn't The Golden Boy?" Ricky said.

"Ooooh Preeeety" Tori said.

Everyone laughed.

"Very funny, now can you reverse this please?" Simon asked.

"Suit yourself." Tara said. She raised her hand again and changed him back.

"Hey the zit is gone!" Simon said touching his face.

Tara rolled her eyes "Your welcome"

"What about this?" Bailey asked. Holding open a black leather book.

We all turned to see what she was looking at. It was a full two pages on a forget spell.

"So Diane cast a forget spell on Tori but it didn't work?" Andrew asked.

"No it worked. Just not the way it was supposed to. It was supposed to erase all memories. Essentially give her no memory. She would forget everyone and everything. It would have been better to use it on her while she was unconscious or asleep. Or in any weakened state. However because of the shield it altered. It made her forget memories from atleast the past 7-11 years."

"Then why does she remember us?" Derek asked.

"My thinking is she'll remember everyone she's ever met but won't remember anything about them. Just their names and that she can trust them, which when you have the mind of a little kid is enough to feel safe which is why she isn't screaming." Tara said.

"So what do we do to make Tori 16 again?" Johnny asked.

"No idea. Apparently it takes a lot of power to reverse it and that is if it works the way it is supposed to. If the spell gets altered we're not exactly in easy reversal territory. We wouldn't be in easy territory even if this was a normal scenario." Tara said.

"Why would they use this spell? It seems pretty unstable." Sierra said.

"It is unstable. There are so many things that could go wrong with it, and if it is accidentally cast then there are serious problems." Willow said.

"So now we know what happened. Where do we begin to fix it?" I asked.

Nobody answered. We didn't know. Apparently casting unstable spells was a bad thing because Andrew was muttering a string of curses under his breath. _I didn't know he had such a colourful language. It is like a rainbow of profanities._

"Andrew we don't need to teach them bad language. We'll figure something out." Tara said.

A look passed between them. Something I couldn't really understand. He looked concerned and guilty, and Tara had a knowing yet slightly impatient look on her face. _Andrew is Tori's father! Little Miss Unobservant._

I couldn't help it, I gasped. Everyone turned to me. _This is why gasping in a quiet library is very stupid. _

"Are you alright?" Derek asked.

"Uh... yea. Fine." I said.

"Convincing." Derek said sarcastically.

I gave him my best glare. It surprised him a little but he stayed silent. Everyone just looked on giving me a confused face. I shook my head.

"Andrew and I will research a reversal to this." Tara waved to where Tori and Sophie were laughing. "Everyone else carry on."

That was about as much of a dismissal as we were going to get. As we were leaving I busied myself thinking about Andrew being Tori's father.

_This was so like a movie. In the midst of the action and the fighting one of the main characters finds their long lost parent, the parent either turns out to be evil or one of the good guys that has been helping all along. Tori was going to have a mental breakdown when she found out. If she did. If she didn't stay in young Tori mode forever. That was confusing..._

"What happened in there?" Derek asked.

I jumped startled. _Do I tell him about Andrew? No, that wouldn't be a good idea._

"Nothing." I said.

"Chloe you're not even close to being a good liar." Derek said.

Before I could say something Bailey astral projected next to me.

"Hey come to the bathroom we need to dye your hair." Bailey said, and with that she faded out.

"I get to dye my hair now!" I shouted and smiled.

Derek rolled his eyes and said,"Congratulations, we'll talk later."

He walked off to his room and I walked to the bathroom.

As I entered the bathroom it was pretty clear that Bailey wasn't going to let me help. Which was okay by me as long as I didn't end up with a blonde mullet I was fine.

"Sit" Bailey said. She pointed to a chair she put in front of the sink.

She gave me a robe to wear over my clothes so the hair dye wouldn't destroy them and then rinsed my hair. Not using shampoo or conditioner.

"Why aren't you using conditioner?" I asked.

"Sometimes conditioner can interfere with the hair dye. So it's better to do it this way." Bailey said.

I didn't know that. As Bailey mixed the hair dye I wondered about Tori and her current state. Not only was she at the mental capacity of a little kid right now but at some point she'd find out Andrew was her father, and that might destroy her. She would have no familiarity once this was all done.

Bailey started putting the hair dye in. "What do you know about being a necromancer?" Bailey asked.

I thought about it and what I knew really wasn't much. "Nothing much." I said.

"You should learn. After your hair is finished you should go to the library. Find out what is normal for necromancers your age and find out what you can do that you shouldn't be able to it might help you learn to control things." She said.

"I might, but knowing things just make it all the more real." I said.

"It is... hey in movies like underworld why do they have swords?" Bailey asked.

"They're vampires they need some decapitation weapon." I said.

"Yeah but they have guns and those wicked cool silvery throwy things. Very modern stuff. Then when you get to the swords and daggers it's just like what the hey?" Bailey said.

I laughed she really had a one track mind. "I think it is like one of those vampiric traditions that need to be followed." I said.

"True. Although in The Boondock Saints I loved the rambo knife! It was awesome!" Bailey said.

She was also clearly very random, and she managed to watch a movie that I never did. I would remedy that even if it was a horrible movie.

"Never saw the movie." I said.

"Chloe Saunders the fortune-teller of all movies actually hasn't seen a movie? Lifes little miracles." Bailey said.

"Okay. Okay, we have nothing but time here. We can watch the movie. What's it about?" I asked.

"So basically two guys, really hot irish brothers Murphy and Connor feel like they get a message from god to hunt down evil. So they start killing off mobsters with the help of a friend. Any kind of evil because where they live there is plenty. Their friend is also a weird sicko type guy and will remind you vaguely of a sheepdog."

"Should you really be watching these types of movies?" I asked.

"Probably not, but I love the weapons used." She said.

I rolled my eyes. She was a unique person. She had just finished applying the hair dye.

"Okay we have to wait about fourty minutes. What do you want to do?" She asked.

"Do you have a deck of cards?" I asked.

"Yes." She said. She left the room and got the cards.

We passed the fourty minutes playing 'Go Fish' and 'Crazy Eights' she tried to teach me poker but I really didn't understand how to play.

She washed the hair dye out and dried my hair. When I looked in the mirror my hair was really good. It wasn't the colour on the box. It was better. A few shades lighter than honey blonde.

"Voila! What do you think?" Bailey asked.

"I love it!" I said.

As soon as I took off the robe we heard a sharp scream coming from the living room. When me and Bailey got there we saw that it was Tori who screamed, and she was crying. She had apparently got a cut on her knee.

"This is going to get real old, real fast." Simon mumbled from beside me. "Nice hair by the way"

* * *

Any opinions? I like reviews. Yeah yeah maybe I shouldn't watch those movies either but I totally agree with Bailey the weapons were awesome! See Chloe figured out Andrew's secret. I have reasoning as to why she figured it out and so soon. She needed to figure it out before I cured Tori from her toddler disease. I have a question. You can send a private message or put it in a review whatever. How do you put html in profiles? I have no idea. Can I get more than 7 reviews atleast? Please? With three really cute werewolf boys on top?


	13. Bailey and The Pillow Factory

Hello so I was hoping for atleast 7 reviews for the last chapter. So if anyone didn't review that one please go back and review. Come on be nice. Chapter 4 didn't get enough reviews. Now chapter 12, what is this world coming to? :) So for those of you who wanted to know what happened with my school situation. For the record I will say that I didn't hit anyone yet. For the girls they're leaving me alone right now, and if we have to work together for anything it is only really school based so things are neutral. As for my friends friend though I am still planning on slapping him though, but walking home from school that way no teacher can yell at me for it right away because what he did was bad. What did he accomplish by telling them? If I was planning on throwing them out a window really what would telling them do? Not that I said I would. I don't get my kicks out of being homicidal or illegal activities thank you. In other notes. My friend joined fanfiction! The one who has the asshole friend and apparently doesn't pick sides and also on occasion will prevent me from changing chapters that I am nervous about so I don't destroy my stories. Though he really doesn't read awesome books much. So I think he'll just make up his own story and put it in like the misc section. Or I will force him to read the Darkest Powers and make a fanfiction for it. Or force him to read it so then he can review my story. So this authors note is long but I have said everything I need to wait.. I took my older sisters scarf. There done.

**DISCLAIMER: *Johnny and Ricky have finally caught Tori and tied her up***

Johnny:Can you please change her back already?

Me:I didn't do this to her. *Smiles innocently*

Johnny:Don't give me that it is your story. Work some of your awesome writing skills and fix this.

Me:You think I have awesome writing skills?

Johnny:No but I am trying to butter you up. Is it working?

Me:It was until you said that.

Johnny:Crap. Well Jessica doesn't own Darkest Powers or Derek as much as she wishes she does. Kelley Armstrong owns them all and makes all the money. Making money off the obsessions of teenagers. Smart.

* * *

Chloe's Point Of View

After we had calmed Tori down we set her and Sophie up to play barbies. Sophie liked to throw the dolls and get Derek to measure the distance of how far she could throw. She liked the measurement of werewolf steps. Tori liked to look through her closet for clothes so she could match what her barbie was wearing. They didn't have a boy barbie because Sophie threw him out the window so Kaeden was playing the boy barbie roll. He was at the moment being chased around the house because Tori wanted him to wear a sailor outfit.

"Tara do you have any idea how to reverse this yet!?" Kaeden screamed as he ran past Baileys room.

"If we thought Tori as a teenager was bad before she's worse as a child." Bailey said.

In the time we've been here Bailey has sort of become the all around talkative tour-guide person. She is random, has a short attention span, and a one track mind but with her powers she couldn't blow anybody up so she was safe enough to be around. That and she had this weird ability that if you called her weird she could make you feel like such a hypocrite for calling her that.

_***Flashback***_

_"So yea when you say that we could totally use a smoke machine. Dun Dun Dun... ooh and a wicked cool poem." Bailey said. She was talking about something._

_"You really are one weird person you know that right?" I asked her._

_She looked at me and said,"Coming from the person who talks to ghosts nobody else can see?" _

_***End of Flashback***_

Despite that I kind of wished I could be more like her. She didn't care much what people thought yet at the same time didn't distance herself from them either. If they liked her, great. If they didn't, they didn't have to.

At the moment Bailey and I were looking through catalogues. It was pretty clear that we all had no idea how long we'd be here so we've been allowed to buy a few things to make our rooms seem a little less like a old age home. Although I don't see what need Bailey had for anything else. It was clear she'd been here a while and probably had everything she'd need.

Her room was painted red. An entire wall was filled with posters. Posters of movies, books, people, and even places. There was a Black Futon bed-couch thing that had a zebra pillow and matching blanket on it folded neatly. She had a laptop on a desk. There was a bookshelf overflowing with books. All fiction. Nothing even close to informative about anything. There was a TV with two black beanbag chairs right in front of it. The bed had furry pillows and pillows with cool prints and shaped pillows. _Who the heck uses all these pillows? I feel like we're in a movie called Bailey and The Pillow Factory. _There was a few cloth storage things hanging down from the ceiling that had all sorts of accessories and stuff in it. Which was probably where Bailey got all her outfit accessories from. No matter what she ever wore she always had a lot of accessories. Even now she had around 3 necklaces on and 7 rings. Unique was a good word to use for her.

"So are you one of those pretty n' pink people? Or the more I think this is cool who cares if it matches people?" Bailey asked.

"Not really either. I find one thing I like and build on that but it should all match decently enough." I said.

We spent some time deciding on stuff for our rooms and getting opinions back and forth, we even got the opinion of Kaeden when he ran in trying to hide but had to run back out because Tori saw him come in here.

"Bailey what happened to your parents?" I asked. I was kind of curious as to why she was here by herself.

"Well my dad is a shaman, and my mom and dad got divorced when I was nine. My dad is still hiding from The Edison Group. This is the safest place for me to be right now, because somehow they're tracking his power. So he can never stay in one place for very long. He loves classic music although I have no clue why. He went through this whole phase one time where he tried to find the top twenty scariest movies ever made. He's my best friend." Bailey said.

This got me thinking about my dad. I really missed him. I couldn't call or even communicate with him at all. It was too dangerous for him. So many of us weren't able to talk to our parents for a lot of different reasons. I didn't notice I was crying until I tasted my tears. _Why do tears always taste like salt water? We're not fish. _

"Why are you crying?" Bailey asked.

"Just sad. I wish I could see my dad, or talk to him." I said.

"Are you two close?"

"Not really. He worked a lot and had people take care of me a lot, but he's still my dad."

"The Edison Group sucks. Splitting up families, no matter how dysfunctional." Bailey said.

She had a point there. After I stopped crying I left and decided to go talk to Andrew. I wanted to know if he was planning on telling Tori when she was 16 again. It wasn't fair that there were those of us who couldn't see our parents at all due to whatever circumstance, and here Andrew was Tori's father and she didn't even know and they were living under the same roof. It just wasn't fair.

I knocked before entering the library.

"Come in" I heard Andrew shout.

As I entered the room I noticed Tara wasn't there. "Where's Tara?" I asked.

"She went to go save Kaeden." Andrew said.

"Are you going to tell Tori when she's back to normal?" I asked.

"Tell Tori what?" Andrew asked.

"That you're her father." I said.

He gave me the look like I was crazy. _Oh my god what if I am wrong. _After a few seconds of having a mini panic attack I noticed something.

I saw that he wasn't looking me in the eyes and his eyes didn't look like they were questioning someones sanity but looked like he was angry and fearful. I was now getting really angry, I really could not be calm. I couldn't see my father. I wasn't allowed to, and if I tried it could endanger us all but he didn't want anybody to find out that he was Tori's father.

"Don't give me that look. Are you going to tell her when she's back to normal?" I asked.

"Are you really Tori's father?" Derek asked coming into the room.

_Stupid werewolf hearing and wolfy silence._

"I am her biological father, yes, but as for everything else she already has one. The person with no powers that she calls dad, is her father." Andrew said.

I could practically feel my anger rising. "So? Doesn't she get a right to know? Doesn't she get a choice in who she calls dad? Or do you just not want to admit that you made a mistake? Or error in judgement?" I asked.

"She is behaving like a young child right now and you want me to tell her?" Andrew practically screamed at me.

Derek growled at him.

"What happens when this gets fixed were you planning on telling her then?" I asked.

"No and I don't plan on it either, Chloe it is MY choice to tell Tori that I am her father not yours. Do you understand?" Andrew said.

"OH MY GOD!" Tori shrieked.

We all turned to the doorway to see Tara, Tori, Sierra, Simon, Ricky, and Johnny.

Tori ran away as fast as she could and we heard the door downstairs slam before we did anything.

"We fixed the spell" Tara said.

* * *

**IMPORTANT READ: Now I asked you to read this because I have a question to ask, even from anonymous reviewers Chloe's powers have me wondering something. I want to know how you feel about me entending her powers out to include something else as well. She'll still see ghosts and raise corpses. Don't worry, but I want to know how you feel about her eventually doing one, two, or three of these:**

**A)Visions of death- Seeing how people will die. What day, what time, and how. Just by touching them, or by her own choice.**

**B)Bringing people back from the dead- Not as corpses, as actual people, and she'll only be able to do it within twenty-four hours.**

**C)Invisibility- Her becoming invisible just like the ghost she sees, she doesn't die to do this. As of now I don't plan on killing her off.**

**Let me know what you think.**


	14. That was awkward

* * *

Hey! I hope you all had a wonderful halloween. My favourite holiday in the whole world. I put together a costume in 5 minutes and went trick-or-treating. My grade 8 graduation dress, and a tiara my older sister wore on her birthday. I'm not to old for halloween, and if you think I am well I have candy and you don't so there :P For the poll thing on her powers, I have decided on what power/powers she'll have and you'll find out when she gets them. I want to give shoutouts to steffy2106 and Gracie xoxo for getting in my head a little when they reviewed. See if she did get visions of death she'd try and save people, I'm not saying they'll listen but she'd try. Also the Derek thing, that would have so happened, way to make a spoiler. ;) And a shoutout to burningimpossiblybright for reviewing every chapter of this story, and for probably reviewing every chapter of every story she's ever read.

**DISCLAIMER: *I am running around screaming of my dreams***

Me: ONE DAY, I WILL OWN DARKEST POWERS, ONE DAY, I WILL OWN DARKEST POWERSSSS! *breaks windows*

Tara: Looks like we have some serious repairs to make.

Bailey: Jessica say you don't own Darkest Powers and we can repair the house, okay?

Me: *Sad voice* Fine, I don't own Darkest Powers, I do however own the two books made does that count?

Bailey and Tara: No.

* * *

Chloe's Point Of View

Nobody moved for a minute or two. We were all thinking one of two things. 'How come we didn't watch the door?' or for those who didn't know about this beforehand 'Andrew is Tori's father? What the heck?'

Once the shock wore off Johnny ran silently out of the room to go find Tori.

"So uh, how'd you all undo the spell?" Derek asked.

"It wasn't that bad due to the whole advanced powers of Johnny and Ricky. It took all of us though and a few tries but we did it. We had to find the shield spell Tori put up, find the words that altered the spell and reverse them, which made her forget everything, then all of us cast the reversal spell for the forget spell. Which almost made Sierra and Simon pass out because of their power shortcomings, and the reversal was not as easy as it sounds, because finding the words that altered a spell, not one of the easiest things to do, though unlimited power was a help." Tara said.

"What the hell just happened?" Anne said, coming into the room.

Everyone else who wasn't already in the room followed in behind her except Johnny and Tori.

"Huh?" I said.

"No 'huh' about it, Tori runs down the stairs not in child disability, but running like she just saw a ghost no offence to the necromancers in the room, and then leaves the house, then three minutes or something later Johnny runs down and out the door too." Anne said.

"Well, uh, I guess Andrew is Tori's father and Tori just found out in the worst possible way." Simon said. "That is what happened I think?" Simon said, it sounding more like a question.

Derek and I nodded.

Tara walked over and hit Andrew in the back of the head.

"Idiot."

"What the heck was that for?" Andrew said.

"For being an idiot, didn't you hear me call you one? I told you to tell Tori the day she came here, but 'no' you were stubborn, and I said secrets always do come out you said 'not this one' and it did. Stupid." Tara said.

Andrew looked like he wanted the earth to open and swallow him up, and I really wanted to run after Tori and find out if she was okay because this was partially my fault. Some of us were trying to figure out what to do. In some ways I think this was worse than the forget spell, because this can't be changed or reversed. It happened. Him being her father and her finding out there is no way to change any of that.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"I think we should just wait for Tori and Johnny to come back, out of all of us I think he has the best chance of calming her down and getting both of them back here in one piece." Tara said.

We all left the room. Simon and Ricky made a point to ignore Andrew as they were leaving. I felt a little bit sorry for Andrew.

Derek and I went to my room and sat down on the bed.

"I seriously messed up didn't I?" I asked.

"A little but I am the one with werewolf hearing. I should've heard them coming up the stairs." Derek said.

"What I wouldn't give for my aunt to come and give me some advice right now." I said.

"You rang?" Aunt Lauren said.

I jumped and nearly fell off the bed.

"Chloe?" Derek asked.

"My Aunt Lauren." I said.

"Do you think ghosts can leave us alone long enough to have a conversation?" Derek said.

I gave him a small smile.

"I think I am going to go pretend I have something else to do... nice walls" Derek mumbled walking out.

"You should really not be having boys in your room Chloe." Aunt Lauren said.

"Well technically he's a werewolf boy not a human boy, so human nay werewolf yay." I said.

She looked at me like I had lost my mind. I told her the situation with Andrew and Tori, and Bailey's dad and my dad and how much I missed him. By the end of it she started crying. Her tears disappearing into nothing.

"Oh honey." She said, she was sitting down next to me and looked like more than anything she wished she could hug me.

I heard the bedroom door slam open and saw Tori there.

"You knew." Tori said. Aunt Lauren faded out.

"About?" I asked. This conversation might not go well.

"Andrew." She said.

"Only while you were still in child mode." I said.

"You were trying to get him to tell me?" She asked.

I nodded.

She sat down on her bed.

"What am I going to do Chloe?" Tori asked.

I was surprised she asked me. She never asked me for advice for anything. That was the general unspoken rule between us. So I answered as truthfully as I could.

"I have no idea, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Part of me wants to yell at him for me not knowing who he was until now,or him not planning to tell me and scream and cast a serious binding spell. Another part wants to know why he has such bad taste in women, and if he regrets me and would be so much happier if he had never made this 'mistake' The last part just wants to never speak to him again, and I don't know what to do." Tori said.

"Did you talk to Johnny about this?" I asked.

"He wouldn't tell me what to do. He said that this was a choice I had to make for myself and it would be wrong if he told me what to do. Why can't he just tell me what to do? It would be so much easier."

"He's right though. We can all only make sure you have the information. We can't tell you what to do with it." I said.

"This sucks" She said. She got off her bed and laid down on the floor.

"Why are you on the floor?" I asked.

"The bed is too comfy." She said.

I didn't get it but I wasn't about to argue with her right now, or hopefully ever.

I just laid back on my bed and started to hum a song.

"What's the song you're humming?" Tori asked.

"Don't forget me - Way out west" I said.

"It's sad but nice. Do you want to go practice our powers?" Tori said.

"You want to watch me raise zombies?" I asked.

"Only if you'll watch me destroy half the forest."

"Alright."

We walked downstairs and I told Derek we were going outside and not to worry and gave him a quick kiss.

"You and wolfboy are dating, that is very cute or icky. Depending on how you look at it." Tori said.

"It is not icky. Who even says icky anymore?"

"I do. So ha!"

"Johnny has changed you for the better in the time you've known him." I said.

"Maybe." She said.

We found ourselves about 10 minutes into the forest.

"What do you want to begin with?" I asked.

"Let's create a clearing." Tori said.

"What th—?" I was about to ask before she started blowing up trees.

Birds were flying everywhere and trees were falling down only to get blown up again. She really wasn't joking when she asked if I was going to watch her destroy half the forest. After she'd blown up about twenty-five trees and burnt some of my hair, we were standing in a clearing with many tree stumps.

"What do we do about these?" I asked.

"I'm going to blow them up to bits and then will get Willow to cover this place up with grass." Tori said.

Once the clearing was clear except for some holes she asked if I wanted to start practicing my powers.

"No, I think I'll pass. Just get Willow to cover this up." I said.

We headed back to the house and Tori went to go get Willow while I went to find Derek.

"What happened?" Derek asked. Taking in the appearance of my hair.

"Bombing practice. I think I lost an inch of hair." I said.

"What's with the bad hair day?" Ricky asked.

"Bad hair day? Try bad hair month." I said.

"Bad..." Ricky mumbled and left the room.

Derek and I went up to his room after that. We were hoping for no more ghosts or interruptions.

"My poor hair" I said.

"It'll grow back." Derek said.

I smiled and kissed him. Somehow we ended up on the bed kissing with Derek on top of me, when Simon walked in. Looks like our hopes got crushed, and how embarrassing is this?

"Oh,go— ug sor— Uh." Simon tried speaking. He closed his eyes and attempted to leave the room. He bumped into a few things on his way out.

Derek got off me when Johnny walked in.

"How about I show you two something." Johnny said.

He then proceeded to show us how the lock on the door worked for five minutes.

"Now use the lock. It is generally a good idea." Johnny said.

"Well that was awkward." I said.

* * *

Awkward for Simon. Review. Please.


	15. Tree Murderers and Favourite Couples

Yay! Over 100 reviews! Thank you :) and don't worry soon enough Tori and Andrew will have the father-daughter discussion, but for the next few chapters it won't happen. _What? It takes time._

**DISCLAIMER: *Doing happy dance***

Johnny:What's wrong with you?

Me:I got over 100 reviews! HA! AWESOME!

Johnny:Yea yea happy person. Now write the disclaimer and chapter, then post it.

Me:Fine. Okay. I don't own Darkest Powers. Kelley Armstrong does.

* * *

Chloe's Point Of View

Johnny left the room, and so did Derek and I. Something about getting caught always made us have to leave a room.

Derek and I got to the living room just as Tori walked in with Willow.

"The witch destroyed the forest. Does she have any idea what she has done? I knew a witch or two back in my day but this is very bad." Willow said.

"Somehow I doubt she destroyed it all." Derek said.

"Don't worry Willow, the witchy dynamite will be kept under control." Bailey said.

"You teenagers. In my day we weren't given nearly as much free reign on our powers." Willow said, walking away.

"No because they would've been burned at the stake." Johnny muttered.

"Oh Johnny, be quiet. He's not nearly that old." Tori said, elbowing him in the stomach.

"You only destroyed some of the forest right?" Johnny asked.

"Only a few trees." Tori said.

"A few? You even burnt my hair!" I said.

"So maybe more than a few." Tori said smiling.

"Tree murderer. I am not a tree hugger, but you crazy missy are a tree murderer." Bailey said.

"Arrest me. I murdered trees!" Tori shouted, trying not to laugh.

"Aw honey, I will visit you in jail." Johnny said, hugging Tori.

"Thank you, I appreciate you accepting my criminal activities." Tori said.

"Anything for you." Johnny said.

I rolled my eyes. I half expected him to add the word 'darlin' and a fake southern accent in as well, but shockingly he managed not to. We all went about our business for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next few days passed and things weren't good. Tori wasn't speaking to Andrew, and Andrew wasn't trying to speak to her. Simon had officially proclaimed that Andrew was a 'douche' and that Tori was stubborn and that they needed to talk. Derek said that we all needed to stay out of it. He was probably right, but I didn't want to. I wanted to help Tori. Ugh. She was right. I really did sound like a girl scout. Bailey was becoming a good friend though. She was random, and astral projected to me all the time. She said it was for practice and was an easier way to get around. I say that it was just so she can see me scream and fall over. Still she was nice and didn't hold a grudge when I crashed into her. Was polite to Aunt Lauren and Liz when they came by. Even though she couldn't see them, and as a bonus she never walked through them.

Tara had been making phone calls and had found a werewolf willing to come to the safehouse, talk to Derek and fight The Edison Group. Something about being old friends. Apparently his name was Caleb and he was thirty-something. He was coming sometime next week. So far no necromancers. People weren't kidding when they said we were rare. It wasn't so much that it skipped a generation that was the problem. It was that most necromancers didn't have children. They didn't want to pass this gift or curse of seeing ghosts onto their children or grandchildren. So most lines of necromancy died out.

Johnny and Tori were officially a couple. It was made official after there was no more screaming 'oh my god' occurrences for a full twenty-four hours. That was a surprisingly rare occurrence around this place. Simon seemed alone though. All he had was the occasional gossip that was provided. If gossip girl ever needed help, he would be the one to call. -x_oxo gossip boy- _That would be something interesting.

At the moment Derek and I were reading in the library. I was reading the book _Reincarnation By Suzanne Weyn _and he was reading some werewolf book. I thought he would run out of werewolf books to read soon. He just kept reading them one after the other. My book was interesting though. A couple who kept finding eachother throughout time. Through their reincarnations. It was sad though. One of them always kept dying, though I wasn't that far in the book I thought that the most heartbreaking reincarnations was Hyacinth and Artem. He never knew. He thought she didn't love him anymore. I just finished reading that part when I started to cry.

"What's wrong Chloe?" Derek asked.

"Sad book. He never knew." I said.

"Stop crying, it's only a book." Derek said.

"I know that but, I want you to promise me something." I said.

"Will you stop crying?"

"Yes"

"Then what do you want me to promise?"

"Never, EVER doubt I love you. No matter what I ever say, wear, or do. Never doubt that."

"I promise."

"Good, and always be glad we don't live like Neanderthals."

"What?" Derek asked.

"Never mind."

"My second favourite couple!" Simon said running into the room.

Simon flopped down in between us on the sofa.

"Second favourite?" I asked.

"Yes, Johnny and Tori are first. She is nicer now, and they don't blow any of my body parts off."

"We don't blow you up." Derek said.

"No but I expect something to happen on yours and Chloe's end soon." Simon said.

Derek and I exchanged looks and then Derek picked Simon up and moved him to the far end of the sofa and Derek sat back down next to me.

"There soon enough for you?" I asked.

"Very nice. Happy now?" Simon said.

"I bet they'd be happier if you left." Bailey said, walking in.

"No they wouldn't." Simon said.

"We wouldn't?" Derek and I said at the same time.

"You wouldn't." Simon said.

"Come on Simon." Bailey said, dragging Simon out the door.

"But—" Simon started.

"Move it!" Bailey said.

"We really should monitor how often he gets head injuries." I said.

"Probably." Derek said.

"Are we going to?"

"No."

"Want to go for a walk?" I asked.

Derek nodded and led me outside.

* * *

After walking for about fifteen minutes Derek growled and pushed me behind him. _What the heck? Please don't be The Edison Group. Please don't be The Edison Group. _

"What is it Derek?" I whispered.

"Not sure." He said.

He relaxed slightly but still walked carefully, as if waiting any second for something to jump out at us.

"Why don't we just go back to the house?" I asked.

"You're right, we should go." Derek said.

"I am right for once, I'm shocked." I said.

He ignored me and we started walking back. _What got him all defensive?_

A figure blocked our path to the house.

"I'm so happy to see you two again. Are you happy to see me?"

* * *

HA. So who was that? If you want to know... review, it is a very nice thing to do. The nice little button. Click it. Also. I recommend that you read Reincarnation by Suzanne Weyn. Read it. It made even me cry.


	16. Vision of Death

Well I wrote this chapter from my sisters laptop, while driving to my cousin's house, and partially while I was there. It's not rude. They ignore me all the time when I go there. Something about being the middle child. Grr… and I posted it when I got home. So while I was tired and needed sleep. I posted an update. Remember that. :) and I have a geography project that was due last week and I never did. Due to my standard being sick all the time thing. Life was really unfair when I was given my 'health' grr… Oh my older sister read some of my story. She apparently liked Simon getting injured. Who wouldn't? lol. Well to the chapter. Oh HA! It was so not Liam and Ramon. I love twisty turny plots to my story.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Darkest Powers, it is all the property of Kelley Armstrong. I just play with Derek… oh and everyone else too. :)**

* * *

Chloe's Point Of View

_Who the heck is that? _The person stepped closer to Derek and me and I was shocked. It was the man who owned the truck. The one who gave Derek and I a ride, but just didn't know it until after. Last time I saw him he was a little tied up.

"Wh-a-at? H-How? Huh?" I asked, trying to form a sentence.

"What are you doing here?" Derek growled out.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is David, I am a necromancer." The man said.

_Is he a necromancer? If he wasn't he knew about supernaturals then. If he was then Derek and I tied up the first other necromancer I met. Nice, aren't we?_

"You're a necromancer?" Derek asked, somewhat sceptical.

"Yes." David said.

"If you are a necromancer why were we able to tie you up?" Derek asked.

"Necromancers don't have spells to protect them, or wards, or have a chance in hell against a werewolf, that is what you are I'm guessing?" David said.

I really wanted to know if he was telling the truth. If he was then maybe he could help. As if on cue Aunt Lauren showed up.

"Hello. Who's this?" David asked, indicating to Aunt Lauren.

"Who's who?" Derek asked.

"Aunt Lauren, he can see her." I said.

"Damn straight he can, this guy needs a haircut and he looks kind of scrappy. He'll do though." Aunt Lauren said.

"Your aunt is a ghost?" David asked.

I nodded.

"Terribly sorry." David said.

"Well I'm sorry for helping tie you up. Why didn't you tell me what you were before Derek and I did?"

"All I had was suspicions. Nothing was certain. I was hoping to find out more. After a few ghosts told me what was happening later, I came here. Which is stupid when no plan is involved." David said.

"If that is all true, then to be here you know what's going on." Derek said.

"I know about The Edison Group and it's wrong what they're doing. Chloe needs someone to help her, and necromancers are rare so if you'd take me to the house and allow me to help?" David said.

"I don't think we should." Derek said.

_That boy has some serious trust issues. Shut up._

"Tell him! He will find it anyway!" Aunt Lauren shouted.

David smiled at her.

"Aunt Lauren thinks we should bring him to the house." I whispered.

Derek frowned but reluctantly agreed. Aunt Lauren faded away. We walked in complete silence back to the house. Everyone had their own thoughts.

_Will this come back to bite us later? Will he tell The Edison Group? What if he really does want to help? Will he teach me how to tell ghosts and real people from each other? Will he teach me how to not raise the dead in my sleep? My necklace? HELP ME! _

_What?_ _Help me! __You always tell me to shut up and now you want my help? Are you freaken' kidding me? __You really are no help. __Shut up. There I said it first. NA! __My inner voice is psychotic. __I'm shocked. __Shut up. __Fine._

_I really should consider some form of supernatural therapy. _When we got to the house Derek and I entered the living room with David following in behind us.

"Tara!" I shouted. She was understanding. She came to the living room and saw David.

"Who is this?" Tara asked, seeming confused, surprised, and a little angry.

"David, a necromancer apparently, we met once before. Chloe and I tied him up." Derek said.

"SSM time." Tara said.

SSM time was Tara's way of saying Supernatural Safehouse Meeting. Everyone was required to be in the same room and discuss what was going on. Apparently this qualified because she left to get everyone else.

A little under ten minutes later everyone was in the living room. A few of us were sitting on the floor and Sophie had her hammock.

"Well apparently there is a necromancer here." Tara began uncertainly.

Every eye turned to David. "Can he be trusted?" Andrew asked.

"I don't know. Can you?" Tara asked.

"I won't say a word." David said.

"We should keep an eye on him but while he's here he should be allowed to help, we won't tell him anything crucial but he should be allowed to help Chloe." Johnny said.

"Yeah we really can't afford to have her this powerful and finding necromancers is difficult." Ricky said.

"Anybody else have input?" Andrew asked.

"Can we go back to what we were doing before?" Tori asked.

"In a minute" Andrew said, frowning.

Tori looked like she wanted to slap him. Apparently 'anger' was one of the stages to acceptance. Usually how it worked, but I thought that that was the grieving process. Maybe she _was_ grieving something.

"I blame karma." Simon whispered.

I elbowed him lightly.

"Ouch." Simon yelped.

So maybe I thought it was lightly.

"Sorry." Simon mumbled.

There was mindless chatter about trusting, rules, what he was allowed to know and what he wasn't. It lasted about fifteen minutes. I was just glad that he was staying. Only if he was a help, but glad enough. He was going to teach me how to use my powers.

"Come on Chloe." Derek whispered, when the meeting was over.

When he grabbed my elbow I felt an electric jolt go through me.

_***_

_I looked around I had no clue what was going on. I was in the forest. I heard fighting and off to my right was Liam and Ramon. What the hell were they doing here? They had someone backed into the trees. Who the hell is it? I tried to get closer. Oh my god. It was me. It was me. What the? I tried to tap Liam on the shoulder, but my hand went right through him. Was I dead? No. I couldn't be. I was backed into a corner with a cut on my head, but conscious and breathing._

_Someone came at Liam from his side. It was Derek. My saviour. Liam laughed and pulled out a knife. The same knife I always had with me now. Liam and Derek fought and then Liam stabbed Derek through the eye once and then slit Derek's throat over and over watching him bleed while Ramon held him down. Derek whispered something that sounded like "I love you" to the Chloe-not-me backed into the trees and it sounded strained and horrible as blood came from his mouth. The other Chloe screamed and tried to get to Derek but Liam grabbed her-me and she couldn't get there._

_The scene went white and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I saw black shadows form numbers in front of me. What the hell did they mean?_

_***_

I felt the jolt go through me again. Oh my god. Derek, Liam, and Ramon. Me watching, the other me backed into the trees. What was that?

I sat down on the ground and began to cry. All the while everyone wondered why I was unresponsive and now having a mental breakdown.

"What happened?" Derek asked.

"I don't know. I r-r-really d-d-don't know." I said through my tears.

"Something must've happened." Derek said. Ever the persistent one.

I was still crying but I said,"I felt this sh-shock go through m-m-me and I was somewhere else but really was there as more of a g-g-ghos-t-t and I w-watched you die, and s-s-some weird numbers c-came up."

Everyone looked at me like I had suddenly grown three heads.

"Maybe you should get some rest." Tori said.

"The Edison Group had her powers increased. Is it possible she could've seen an actual event happen before it happened?" David asked.

"You think she's psychic?" Tori asked.

"Only in the sense of death. It might be possible that just by touching someone she can see the way they are going to die, the numbers might represent a day, month, or year." David said.

"So I ignore all of humanity and never touch anyone ever again?" I asked

David looked at me like I was crazy. "No. You control it."

* * *

See when I was reading The Awakening I didn't like that the good guy had to get tied up and that's all we ever saw of him again. Anybody like/hate how the vision went? When I was at my cousin's place I saw the puppies. Two of them. Hugo and Lily. My favourite is Hugo because he's lazy and didn't try and bite me, Lily is just way to hyperactive. Review. Also next chapter Tori and Andrew talk... Should be very interesting... Still debating which way that could go.


	17. Dad I like the sound of that

Hello again, firstly I would like to say that today is Remembrance Day and we should remember those who gave their lives and we should remember those who are still risking their lives so that we can be safe. It takes a lot of courage to do what these soldiers have done and are doing so we should show that we appreciate it.

Enjoy the chapter, Tori and Andrew have their talk.

**DISCLAIMER: **I have calmed down from my over 100 reviews high.

Johnny:Are you okay now?

Me:*Rocking back and forth* Yes I am fine now can we do the chapter?

Johnny:Yes. Now say you don't own Darkest Powers.

Me:I don't own Darkest Powers it belongs to Kelley Armstrong.

Johnny:*Throws treat* Good girl.

* * *

Tori's Point Of View

_This is bad. _Chloe can see how people are going to die. It seems that no matter what she can't ever catch a break. Even I feel like she needs some rest. Don't get me wrong life still manages to be very bad sometimes to a lot of us, but it seems as if she's always getting the brunt force of it. At the moment Chloe was still crying on the floor. Apparently she'd seen Derek's death.

"Do you remember the numbers?" Andrew asked.

"I d-don't remember. I j-just know it was in a f-f-forest." Chloe said.

_Well that's specific. We're only surrounded on four sides by a forest._

"Anything that can help us stop this from happening?" Derek asked, chancing holding her hand.

I have to give Derek some credit. Here we were talking about his death as if it was ordering pizza and he was just trying to comfort Chloe. If it was my death we were talking about I would be losing my shit.

"We were in the f-f-f-forest and I was backed up a-against some trees by L-L-L-Liam and R-Ramon. Then y-y-you came and tried to s-save me. B-B-Because I always need s-saving. Everyone I love d-d-dies because of m-me." Chloe said.

_Liam and Ramon who the hell are they? _

"Who are Liam and Ramon?" I asked.

"W-Werewolves." Chloe said, before going into another round of tears.

Derek then proceeded to tell everyone about what had happened when Chloe and him had gotten off the bus and been MIA for a while. Some werewolves were in trouble with _the pack _and wanted Derek to take the fall and say that he was munching on humans. If it wasn't so discusting I might've laughed. Wolfie would eat a lot of things but he is not cannibalistic, and Chloe had stabbed Liam in the leg with her knife. That was a shocker. Chloe was a brave person, but getting in the middle of a werewolf fight and stabbing one that probably wanted to rape her was well, suicidal in my opinion. _Liam ever touches her I am going to kill him._ Where did that thought come from? Huh. Guess I cared more than I thought.

Oh hell. I don't hate Chloe. She just gets on my nerves sometimes but she is nice usually, although not when you try to kill someone she cares about, but if you don't have a weapon and aren't dead she likes you just fine. _I really act like a bitch sometimes don't I?_

Tara left the room after Derek had finished his story about what had happened. She said something about wanting to know a little more about werewolves if they were going to show up. Derek had picked up the still sobbing Chloe and carried her to her room. According to David if any of us were to touch her she'd see our deaths, but unless Derek's death was to change she won't see his again. Bailey went with them promising not to touch Chloe but to just be there and try to help her with some weird shaman calming brew. _I am staying away from what that girl is cooking. _

After that everyone seemed to separate. Andrew left too. _Andrew... _He was my father but I have no idea what to do. We can't keep ignoring eachother. It is making us both become very bitter to be around. If I talked to him would he tell me I was a mistake? That he shouldn't have made the mistake of having me? Was he in love with my mom? Granted, I find that hard to believe but was he? What was their relationship? I want to know these things. I need to know these things.

"You okay?" Johnny asked, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me.

"Thinking." I said.

"About?" Johnny asked.

"Andrew. I'm confused and bitter and angry."

"Talk to him Tori. You can't let yourself stay confused and you shouldn't let yourself become bitter. We don't have forever."

"Vampires do."

"Well vampires are just a way people back in 1600s could explain deaths they were to stupid to know what had caused."

"Hey!"

"We ain't in the 1600s my dear I can say what I want."

"Yeah yeah."

Johnny smiled and I swear my heart stopped beating for a second. He took me up to his room because everywhere else in the house was occupied by someone.

"Hang on a sec." Johnny said and locked the door.

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"What? With all the lecturing we've been giving Chloe and Derek about locking doors I don't want to seem like a hypocrite." Johnny said.

I laughed.

His room is cool. It was painted in checkers. Black and White squares in a pattern on the wall. He has posters of different bands. I would say Emo bands. Then he would look at me and be all 'punk metal' I know Happy-Go-Lucky Johnny listens to punk metal. I am going to go into shock in five minutes. He has a wardrobe and a closet. He has a huge stereo in his room with a bunch of CDs piled in crates near it. He has a desk with a computer. He even offered to let me hack into whatever I wanted using his computer, just so long as I don't get him arrested. His bed is colourful to say the least. He had a rainbow coloured quilt. _There is my Johnny._ He also had a pillow that was pink and a green pillow too. There was a guitar in the corner of the room.

"Pink pillow?" I asked.

"Yes a pink pillow." Johnny said.

I smiled. Everything about him made me smile. His weird sense of humour, taste in crappy gothy music, and his apparent pink pillow.

I threw his pink pillow at him.

"Hey!" He said, as the pillow hit him in the head.

"What?" I asked, faking innocence.

"Pillow fight!" Johnny shouted.

I grabbed the green pillow and he grabbed the pink one. After five minutes of a pillow fight we both ended up on the bed. Without thinking about it I kissed him. It was perfect until the worst thing that could happen did.

The doorknob magically unlocked itself. When I say magically unlocked itself I mean sorcerer magic.

"Come on we locked the door!" I shouted.

_Oh crap... Andrew. _Andrew was in the doorway and was the one who opened the door... using a spell but still. He was giving Johnny a very bad look.

"I'm going to go..." Johnny said, getting up.

"JOHNNY!" I shouted.

"Talk to him." Johnny whispered.

Johnny left the room. _I am so going to talk to him about this later._

A awkward silence followed after that. Andrew and me attempting to talk, not the funnest thing ever. Not only that but after he just caught me kissing Johnny... double awkward. No it is weird and awkward. It is _awkweird._

"So Andrew why did you unlock the door?" I asked, attempting to make conversation.

"I wanted to talk to you, and now I learned never to open a locked door." Andrew said.

"Most people learn that when they can't use magic." I said.

"Tori sit down. Please?"

I nodded and sat on the bed, Andrew sat on the computer chair.

"About 17 years ago I was a idiot." Andrew started.

"Was?" I asked.

"Don't interrupt." Andrew said and continued, "I'm not saying your mother was completely different back then because she wasn't. Like I said I was... am an idiot. I fell in love with her, only to learn after you were conceived that she didn't care about me. She wanted a sorcerer-witch baby. She was jealous of another witch who had the same child. So I was the unlucky person stupid enough to fall in love with her. She had this way of charming people and showing them the side of her she wanted them to see."

"So you're saying my mother had multiple personality disorder?" I asked.

He smiled and said, "Only towards me. So I left. Walked away which probably wasn't the smartest thing ever considering I never thought about you."

_That hurt. That really hurt._

"That came out wrong. I did think about you but I was hurt and left without considering what it might do to you." Andrew said.

"I thought since she was your mother she would've cared about you more. I was wrong. Again." Andrew said.

"Clearly." I said.

"I was shocked when I found out you were there and The Edison Group wanted to get you. I would've thought that you would do what was easy and not caring about anything or anyone else and done what your mother told you to do. Even if that meant using your powers against people."

"Sorry to disappoint you." I said.

"You didn't. You may sometimes be really rude, obnoxious and act like you don't care. But you do care, and your mother is a major bitch okay. I admit it she is and won't change. She likes to hurt people, but you don't. You might go about things the wrong way and seem like her but you are nothing like your mother. Remember that." Andrew said.

I was trying not to cry, and failed as a few tears fell. Andrew got up and sat down next to me. He gave me a kind of awkward hug.

"Don't cry please. So... you and Johnny?" Andrew said.

I smiled and said, "Yea me and Johnny."

"No making me a grandpa for a at least six more years. Understand?"

"What? Dad! I'm not going to marry the boy we're just dating!"

"Alright. If you do make me a grandpa though, have a little boy."

"Witches can only have girls." I said.

"Sorcerers were supposed to only have boys, and you're my daughter. So it might be possible to have a boy."

"DAD! We are not calling dibs on my future kids with Johnny!"

"Dad. I like the sound of that." Andrew mused.

* * *

Show me how much you love this story with reviews :) Oh you know that guy who I wanted to slap. I punched him. Not in the face. Enough to cause some pain though. He deserved it. What can I say? Oh I will leave you with one final thought. PILLOW FIGHT!


	18. Talk of weddings and costumes

So when I first was plotting out this chapter all that came out were wedding plans. Seriously Tori and Johnny's wedding and Derek and Chloe's wedding. So whatever is wedding related that Bailey says I had on my mind for days and was like, "Well if the chapter refuses to work without a little bit of a wedding then what the hey? Let's make Bailey weirder." So Bailey is very interesting in this chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: ***People are looking at me weirdly*

Me: What?

Johnny: You screamed you own Darkest Powers.

Me: So?

Johnny: Hey there Pinocchio if you would like your nose to be a metre long that's your problem, but no taking credit for the work of Kelley Armstrong.

Me: But I do own it. *Nose grows five inches*

Johnny: Tell the truth or have a very long nose.

Me: Fine! Kelley Armstrong owns Darkest Powers! *Nose goes back to normal*

* * *

Chloe's Point Of View

I woke up and looked around me. I was in Derek's arms. _This has to be the best way to wake up ever._ Derek woke up and looked at me.

"Good morning." Derek mumbled.

"I slept?" I asked.

"After a lot of crying."

"I'm sorry, but it was sad and horrible and please don't die!" I said, almost in tears again.

"Don't apologize for crying. It's nice to know that I'll be missed. Don't worry I don't plan on dying any time soon." Derek said, tightening his hold on me.

"Food!" We heard Tara call from downstairs.

Derek looked hungrily in the direction of the door and gave me a somewhat pleading look and asked, "Can we go eat now?"

I gave him a small smile and took a couple deep breaths.

"You'll make sure no one touches me right?" I asked.

"I promise to make you a hermit. Now would you like me to go get a bible as well?" Derek said.

"No a bible is not needed."

I grabbed Derek's hand and we went downstairs to the kitchen. When we got there we noticed the entire kitchen had food everywhere. Waffles, pancakes, eggs, bacon, bagels and a bunch of other food was made in the plenty. Not just enough to feed us but a small army. In the center of it all Tara was making some more pancakes at the stove. On the plus side Derek was smiling, not just a small smile but a 'OMG THE BACKSTREET BOYS ARE PLAYING' smile on his face.

"Uh, what happened?" I asked.

"Good you're up, we really should discuss what happened yesterday and find ways for you to control it." Tara said, ignoring my question.

Just then Tori came in the room. "What happened?" She asked, when she saw the room.

"Trying to figure that out." I said.

I looked at Tori, she seemed a little happier and calmer. Her hair was getting longer but she didn't seem to mind. She was wearing a graphic tee and skinny jeans.

"Wow." Simon said, walking in and piling food onto a plate like Derek had already done.

"Is it a guy thing that they ignore what is happening and go for the food?" Tori asked.

"Do you really want the answer?" I said.

She thought about it for a second and said, "No."

"Tara are you a nervous cooker?" I asked.

"Maybe?" Tara said, having finished with the pancakes and was mixing stuff in a bowl for cupcakes.

"What has you nervous this bad?" Tori asked.

"Caleb." Tara said.

_Was he trustworthy? Was she worried he'd betray us? Tell us more._

Derek nearly choked on his food and voiced my thoughts, "Are you worried you can't trust him?"

"No!" Tara shouted and calmed down. "No it's not that. Something else. He'd never do anything that could harm us. He was just kind of a last resort. Someone I didn't really want to call but needed to."

What was she so worried about? She was avoiding our eyes.

Suddenly Tori screamed. Just randomly screamed.

"What?" Derek, Simon and I asked.

"SHE LOVES HIM! CALEB!" Tori screamed.

Derek and I turned to look at her while Simon had bacon hanging out of his mouth. Tori just looked like she was happy for once she hadn't been the last one to find something out.

Andrew walked in, taking in the room and all of us.

"So... they know about your ex-boyfriend?" Andrew asked Tara.

Tara just nodded. She looked a little green. If she was going to throw up I really hoped she would do it in the sink where I couldn't see. That wasn't what I was concerned about though. She dated a werewolf? Seriously?

"So can I ask what happened?" Tori said, sounding a lot like a kid on Christmas.

"No you may not." Tara said. "Now shut up and eat."

Tara left the room dropping the cupcake mix in the sink. The first thing I noticed after was that Tori and Andrew were talking again. Everything wasn't all unicorns and rainbows between them but they were talking, and clearly some effort was being made by the both of them. Which had me smiling. As long as Tara was in her cook all day mode I was going to eat. I avoided touching anyone and grabbed some waffles.

Bailey came in the room. "What H—"

"Tara." Everyone said.

"Nervous cooking?"

"Yep." Simon said popping the 'p'

Bailey nodded and started talking about weddings. _Weird random girl talking about your future wedding... Life can't get stranger._

"Chloe your wedding dress would be like a long white strapless dress and it would have a kind of pale pink intricate design on the right side of it. The design would be a nice pattern of leaves, because forests are yours and Derek's thing. The shoes, would be low-heel of course. Tori I kind of always pictured you and Johnny having a magical type wedding, you know witch and sorcerer. So I will go over some spells he should cast."

By the end of her talking we were all looking at her like she was crazy.

"What weed are you putting in your cookies?" Simon asked, laughing.

I was shocked Simon made a drug related joke. Pinch me I must be dreaming.

"I'm on some great granola." Bailey said, smiling.

"Getting excited for your birthday I see." Simon said.

"It's your birthday soon?" I asked.

"In two weeks it will be." Bailey said.

"Are you planning your own surprise party or something?" Simon asked.

"YES I AM! HOW DID YOU KNOW?" Bailey shouted, jumping so high I was worried she might fall off her chair.

"Lucky guess."

"I want it to be a dress what you are costume birthday party!" Bailey said.

"Did I hear someone say costumes?" Johnny and Ricky said, running into the room.

"Yes you did." Bailey said.

Johnny gave Tori a quick kiss and grabbed a plate of bacon and eggs. Ricky started talking about blue stars versus orange stars.

We finished breakfast that way. Talking about Bailey's party and eating food. I wasn't going to be eating for weeks after that last waffle. I avoided touching anybody but Derek. It was a little difficult but I managed to avoid any problems. Derek and I were the last ones in the room. Derek and I started cleaning up the mess and whatever was still good to eat we put leftovers where we could. While cleaning the floor I slipped while carrying flour... crashing right into Derek. We both fell onto the kitchen floor.

I think Derek and I might have snapped because we just started laughing. I tried to stop but couldn't. Derek looked hilarious and I probably looked no better.

"It's snowing." I said, laughing.

Tara walked into the room.

"EH! WHA—O MER—" Tara said. I think she was trying to say that she didn't like this. Though I could be misreading her.

Derek got up and then helped me up. "Sorry Tara." Derek and I said.

She nodded and went to go get a broom while Derek and I ran out of there.

"I call shower first. Dibs." I said.

Derek frowned but didn't argue. I think he was just glad I wasn't having a meltdown. After my shower I towel dried my hair as best as I could, and went to Bailey's room.

Since we couldn't leave the safehouse we decided that we'd order our costumes online. The costumes would get mailed to a apartment under an alias of Andrew's and before Caleb came here would go pick them up. Caleb wasn't too happy about being errand boy when Tara called and told him, but he couldn't say no. _Wonder why?_

I really wasn't too sure what costume I should get. I was a necromancer. Unless I drag around a dead body on a leash I'm really not likely to be in costume. Bailey was having fun with hers though. You'd think she would be a little bit stumped as of what to pick. Never Bailey. She clicked and typed and within two hours had ordered her entire costume, little bits and pieces from six websites and the actual outfit from two, but still a costume. _Paying for shipping is not going to be easy..._

"Now you need to pick a costume." Bailey said, pushing the laptop towards me.

Everybody was so scared to touch me now. Afraid that they'd traumatize me or something. It was a little annoying, but I was grateful. I didn't want to see death after death.

I took the laptop and started searching. Trying to find decent necromancer costumes is hard. You'd get a costume of a zombie, or some really ugly mask. I wanted something that was pretty, yet dark, something that didn't scream death but at the same time said it. Maybe I was being too picky.

Johnny showed up in the doorway. "Ricky has picked his costume. I have a question about mine though, will there be anything that can easily catch fire at the party?" Johnny asked.

"Probably." Bailey said.

_Catch fire? Really?_

"Good to know." Johnny said, leaving.

_I really need a good costume._

_

* * *

_So review to let me know that you want another chapter. Don't worry we see Bailey's costume at her party. I will say right now that I went through a costume shop, a billion websites, and my mother's closet for ideas on her costume. I also had weddings on my mind for days. The things I will do for my stories. So I am going to go study or something. I have a geography test tomorrow. I really think the teacher loves giving out tests. Review. Can we reach ten reviews for this chapter? Just ten. It would be really nice to get a lot of reviews...


	19. Surprises and bitter victories

In further notes I plan on keeping the costumes a secret, until Bailey's party. Give you all something to hope for, that and I need to think of Derek's costume. Don't worry though, if I can come up with something for Bailey I'll be able to find one for Derek. Though if anyone has any ideas PM me or leave the suggestion in a review. Enjoy the long chapter. It should make up for the delay in getting this one out. Like I said as you've read before I LOVE twisty turny plot lines, and apologize for the sadness in this chapter. I will now shut up, and onto the disclaimer and chapter.

DISCLAIMER: *I'm planning Bailey's party*

Me: So the smoke machine goes there. *Points*

Johnny: Right next to the flame?

Me: No. The animated skeleton.

Johnny: Alright but we should ask Chloe if she finds it scary or offensive.

Me: *growling* REALLY!? What should I use then? HUH? RAINBOWS AND UNICORNS?

Johnny: *Backing away carefully*

Readers: Looks at Johnny like he's a sissy.

Johnny: What? She controls if I live or die.

Readers: *Nod in understanding*

Me: Alright this disclaimer is long enough. I don't own Darkest Powers it belong to Kelley Armstrong. If I owned it Chloe wouldn't be scared of Halloween decorations and would have some self-preservation.

* * *

Chloe's Point Of View

The rest of the day passed without much incident. I couldn't find a costume yet. Bailey said I had to think creatively and not so 'mainstream'. Easy for her to say. She could be the only one doing cartwheels in a room full of people and not care. Tara was still cooking and Derek was enjoying himself. He was happy he didn't have to cook for himself anymore. So happy that he suggested we not try to calm Tara down. Let her calm down by herself. When he said that Tori hit him in the back of the head. It didn't even hurt him. She earned a bruise and Derek's laughter. Simon was upset now too, because after we all focused a little less on Tara we all refused to let him eat anything he wanted. Derek and him got into an argument about his diabetes. Derek won, of course. Poor Simon though. He was being taunted. Tara promised to cook some meals that he could eat. He frowned, but she said the food would still taste good. With the way Tara cooks I didn't doubt her.

I was still worried about Tara though. Andrew didn't know the full story. All he knew was that Caleb and Tara started dating eight years ago, but broke up six years ago for reasons unknown to him. A two year relationship broken up. I wondered what happened. She clearly still loved him. Though didn't like having to call him. Tara wasn't saying anything about the relationship. She basically shut down her emotions, cooked, and took care of Kaeden and Sophie. I wonder what Caleb is like right now? He's clearly now coming running after she called. So he has to still care enough about her to risk his life.

* * *

The following day I woke up and took a shower. As was the day before there was still food everywhere. Though some of it Simon had the allowance to eat.

"Good morning." I said, taking a seat next to Derek.

Derek, Simon, Tori, Johnny, Bailey, and I were the only ones eating. Tara was awake and cooking, but that didn't count.

"Chloe after breakfast we have got to find your costume." Bailey said.

"We should I know but it's hard." I said.

"Stop thinking you're confined to just necromancer selections. Think. Be creative." Bailey said.

There's creative, and then there is Bailey's level of creativity.

"How's that even possible?" I asked.

Bailey ignored me and looked at Derek. "Derek you need a costume too."

Derek had the look of 'WTF?' on his face.

"Yes I know you heard me. You're wearing a costume and there will be pictures. Get over it." Bailey said.

Everyone at the table started to laugh. Not only was Derek going to be wearing a costume but pictures were going to be taken. This was getting fun.

Derek looked upset for a few seconds and then smiled and said, "The camera just might go missing when you're asleep Bailey."

"No it won't Simon put a charm on it to protect the camera from you, and nobody else will help you steal it." Bailey said.

"Simon!" Derek said, going between anger and laughter.

"You steal my food, I steal your dignity." Simon said.

Derek turned to me and asked, "Chloe please take the camera. Please?"

"But I want to take up scrap booking sometime in the near future." I said. I even added a pout at the end.

Derek groaned. "Fine." He then refilled his plate. With five waffles.

Bailey smiled. "Good. Now Johnny, how is your costume coming?"

"Almost done, you kind of set me back a little with the easily flammable stuff." Johnny said.

Bailey nodded like this was everyday conversation. "Tori, I have seen what you ordered. That is the creativity I'm talking about!" Bailey said jumping out of her chair clapping.

Tori smiled. Soon conversation drifted off into other topics. We all avoided the topic of Caleb. Mostly because we didn't want to risk Tara having a breakdown. I know I sound heartless when I say this, but I am glad for once I'm not the one at risk for being commited.

After breakfast Bailey led me to her room. We once again started the costume hunt. _This is so hard. How did Bailey even find a costume that somehow related to shamanism? Seriously. How did she do that?_

"Bailey, how'd you find your costume?" I asked.

"Well I thought of what being a shaman was about. I astral project and am a good healer. I could work with those. You don't have to be restricted to just 'necromancer' when looking for your costume. Necromancers are based on death, zombies, and ghosts. Work with that. You even can work with something pleasant, you have visions of death and can save people from dying young." Bailey said.

_Yes because I really need to think of more death. Wait a second. That's it! I can be an Angel of Death. _I won't have to look horrible and it involves death. Perfect.

"I see a lightbulb that just went off." Bailey said.

"I want to be an Angel of Death. Now all I need is the costume." I said. ailey nodded and we started looking online for specific Angel of Death accessories and costumes. None of them seemed right. Some had feathery wings, others had way too try-hardy light up metal halos. _Even when I come up with a good idea, the road to complete the good idea wasn't an easy one._

"Okay. Enough. Time for the magical websites." Bailey said.

"What?" I asked.

"There are costume websites made by witches, sorcerers, and even half-demons that we can buy from."

"Is it safe? And wouldn't there be a risk of non-supernaturals finding out?"

"It's safe, two of the websites I went to for my costume were magical. I order from them all the time. No there are spells placed on the website. If you're a supernatural the site senses it and lets you in, but if you're not you get a -out of service- thing."

_She orders from them all the time? Why would she need a costume all the time? Do you even want to know? No._

"Alright." I said, passing the laptop to Bailey. When I passed it to her though, I accidentally touched her.

_***_

_I was standing in a bedroom. The walls were pale blue and I was standing on a hardwood floor. There was a huge walk-in closet. There was a dresser and wardrobe to match. Also two night tables were on either side of the bed. I had had this feeling before, when I had a vision of Derek dying. I looked at the bed. There was a sick old woman in it. The old woman had white hair, with the ends tinted light blue. Bailey. It had to be her, it seemed to be that she was the only one in the room going to die. Though there were a lot of people around her. I counted how many, fifteen, they were old, well old to me, like over thirty. Good thing she has a big room. I looked closer at all the faces in the room and gasped. They all had one Bailey-like thing about them. Whether it was her eyes, need to streak their hair, fascination with jewelery, or posture, they all had something. 'They are Bailey's kids' I realized. Fifteen kids? Wouldn't two or three suffice?_

_A young woman came into the room. No older than 25, and dressed slutty, in my opinion. "Grams." The woman said. Walking through me and going to hold Bailey's hand. She walked through me! Rude. She can't see you. Oh. Right. Forgot. _

_Bailey was getting out of breath, she was going to die. "Cassie before" She broke off coughing. Cassie tried to help her but Bailey waved her off. "Before I die. I have to tell you something. Stop dressing like a whore" Another coughing fit. "and get better taste in men. You're too precious and beautiful for the idiots you date." I laughed. Only Bailey on her death bed would say that. Anyone else would say I adore you, and will miss you all terribly. Not Bailey._

_"Faye" Bailey said, and a thirty-something woman stepped forward. I gasped again. She looked like an older version of Bailey. Same eyes, same black hair streaked with red. "My baby girl. The last one to get up in the morning, first one to go to sleep. My little sleepyhead." Coughing fit. "The youngest of the fifteen of my children, you are always so much like me" _

_She had that right._

_"Simon, named after your father and the oldest. Take care of my babies." Bailey said gasping now. WHAT THE FUCK? SIMON? I DON'T USUALLY SWEAR BUT WHAT THE FUCKITY FUCK?_

_Bailey looked up at the ceiling. "Chloe." Coughing. What the hell? "I know you saw this the day we were looking at costumes." Gasps, and coughing. "I always did want to die surrounded by those I love. Don't be sad. We all die. It is the way of life. You learn to control your powers." Coughing. "Yes Simon. Simon Bae. Now I know no matter what I say you'll laugh for days at me and Simon. But you won't say anything. I want this future." She is now turning a sickly blue-purple colour._

_Bailey turned to her kids and said, "See you in a few decades, love you all." Then went still. I saw the ghostly numbers come by. All I could pick out was the year. She dies at 75 years old._

_***_

"Chloe!" Bailey shouted. My eyes came into focus. Derek was behind her. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm so sorry!" Bailey said.

"Nevermind." I said, smiling. Her and Simon. They have fifteen kids. I lost it and started laughing.

"What happened? Is Chloe okay?" Simon asked, coming into the room.

I started laughing even harder.

"She saw my death." Bailey said. "Which doesn't explain why she's laughing. But she saw me die."

I tried to calm down but I couldn't. This was just funny. Horrible way for someone to die, but this was wow.

"Oh god." I said, laughing.

"Please tell me it's not a banana that takes me down." Bailey said.

"It's not." I said, calming down a little.

"Good." Bailey said.

"Now boys get the hell out Chloe and I have some costume shopping to do." Bailey said, pointing to the door. Derek and Simon left.

It took ten minutes but I finally calmed down enough to look through the magical websites. They were so cool. I bought everything I needed from 3 separate magical websites. _Shipping and handling fees are going to be pricy... _Well everything except the dress. The dress I bought from a regular dress place. It was white and black. Perfect for what I was being.

After Bailey and I were done we put away the laptop. I was surprised Bailey wasn't asking for details about her death.

"Do you want to know?" I asked her. I wasn't going to mention Si-giggle-mon but if she wanted to know how old she was and who she was with I would tell her. She was surrounded by people who loved her and was 75 years old.

"No, everyone dies. I don't want to know when it's my turn to go." Bailey said.

I nodded. She'll still have that opinion over 60 years from now.

"Andrew wants to talk to us in the library." Derek said, coming into the room and leaving again.

"Let's go." Bailey said, grabbing my hand and taking me to the library.

* * *

When we got to the library Bailey and I sat down, wondering what was going on now. Everyone in the house was here. Even Tara had take a break from cooking.

Andrew stood up and started talking. "We have two things we need to discuss. One will be the subject of Derek's death." Andrew flinched a little. "The second matter is Kayson." Bailey looked very worried when Kayson was mentioned.

"You okay?" I whispered.

"Kayson is my dad's name." Bailey muttered.

That made more sense. She was worried about her father. That was understandable.

"Alright well we'll begin with Kayson." Andrew smiled. "Bailey he's fine." Bailey let out a breath I don't think she even realized she was holding in.

"For those that don't know, Kayson is Bailey's father. He was being tracked by The Edison Group. Was. He is no longer being tracked and is going to be arriving a few days before Bailey's birthday. He'll be helping in the fight against The Edison Group as well. Happy early birthday present Bailey."

I looked at Bailey. She actually started crying happy tears and was smiling so wide. I hugged her.

Andrew coughed and said, "As for Derek and Chloe I have some new rules that I will make for the two of you until the hell wolves are dealt with. Chloe. I am taking the knife. Since that was the murder weapon I think it's safe to say we should get rid of it. Chloe and Derek, both of you will not be going into the forest. That brings me to the exception of that rule. Werewolf changes. In the event of a werewolf change both of you will be allowed to leave. Johnny, Ricky, and Tara will however go with you. They will stay far enough away that they don't see anything, but close enough that if anything happens you'll be protected. Derek I understand you're a young werewolf and need exercise, but for the moment you're on lockdown. Do it for Chloe."

"Understood." Derek and I said.

"Alright. Anyone else have anything they'd like to say?" Andrew asked.

Tara sighed and said, "Yes."

So Tara began telling us all what happened six years ago.

_~~~Flashback~~~ Tara's Point Of View- six years ago._

_I was nervous, really nervous. Caleb was acting strange. He has trust issues. When something becomes too much for him he gets scared and leaves. All the time. We have been dating for two years, and out of those two years he took off for four months if you added up the times he got scared and left. I always took him back. I love him, but love only goes so far. The strange way he was acting meant he'd be leaving again soon. I could only hope that this would be the last time he'd do this._

_***_

_Two days later I was right. Caleb tried to leave. Only this time things went horribly wrong. _

_"So you're leaving again?" I screamed._

_"I am." Caleb said calmly._

_"Why this time Caleb? SCARED AGAIN?"_

_"Tara." He tried to calm me down. As if that would work._

_"NO! YOU ALWAYS LEAVE! ALWAYS! WHAT? AM I NOT GOOD EN—"_

_I was cut off by this horrible pain in my stomach. I screamed. Then I saw the blood. There was so much of it._

_"TARA!" Caleb screamed._

_I blacked out and didn't remember anything that happened after that._

_***_

_I woke up with this horrible pain in my stomach. I was in a white hospital room. What happened? Then I remembered the pain and blood. What was wrong with me?_

_I saw Caleb sleeping in a chair in the corner of the room._

_A doctor came in the room. "You're awake." The doctor said._

_"Yes, what's wrong with me?" I asked._

_The doctor looked like he was about to tell me someone killed my puppy for a demonic ritual._

_"Ms. Be—"_

_"Tara please."_

_"Tara. We did everything we could. We're so sorry for your loss." _

_"What loss?"_

_"I'm sorry to tell you this. You were about 8-9 weeks pregnant, you lost the baby._

_I was pregnant, but now I'd lost the baby._

_"Ms. B—"_

_"GET OUT!" I SCREAMED. "JUST GET OUT!"_

_Caleb woke up just as the doctor left the room. I turned my glare on him._

_"SEE WHAT YOU DID? YOU AND YOUR LEAVING! I LOST A BABY. MY BABY! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I WAS PREGNANT. NOW YOU TAKE THINGS AWAY FROM ME I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I HAD!_

_Caleb looked like I just punched him. "You were—"_

_"I WAS!" I screamed. "LEAVE! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I WANT YOU GONE! YOU FINALLY GET YOUR WISH YOU LOST ME!" Caleb didn't move, he could've been going into shock for all I care but I just wanted him gone._

_"GO!" I screamed again. Finally, Caleb left._

_I cried for I don't know how long before falling asleep._

_***_

_A week later I left the hospital. A week and I haven't seen or heard from Caleb. My friend Alexis took me home from the hospital. Which was a bad idea. She was about two months pregnant. A necromancers baby. I tell that girl over and over that she has bad taste in men, but I guess I wasn't one to talk. Seeing her though, just kept reminding me of what I had lost. _

_We finally arrived at my house. "Need any help Tara?" Alexis asked._

_"No I'm fine." I said._

_I watched her drive off and then went into the house. I hoped Caleb was still around, I needed to explain things. When I went inside everything was exactly the same yet not. Caleb was gone, but everything of his was still there. Phone, keys, and even clothes. He left, left for good and left me everything._

_

* * *

_Chloe's Point Of View

Tara finished telling us what happened and was now crying on the floor. Screw visions of death. I went over to Tara and focused all my energy on helping her. I hugged her. It was only until ten minutes later when Tara calmed down that I noticed I hadn't seen her death. In light of what I just heard though, it was a bitter victory.


	20. A contortionist, a hero, and some blood

Happy Sunday fanfictioneers! The weekend is almost over, so I'm giving you all a little incentive to get your butts back to school, work, or wherever else you have to go tomorrow that you really don't want to. This chapter is going to be in Derek and Chloe's point of view. Mostly Chloe's but just a little bit of Derek. I feel it is necessary to get a look into what Derek feels after Tara told them all what happened. Chloe just needs to pick up on Derek's feelings, and make the story progress. So let me say something before I begin , REVIEW!

**DISCLAIMER: ***Still getting ready for Bailey's party*

Me: The skeletons can't be animated; Bailey wants Chloe to attend the party.

Johnny: What!? You made me drag those things out of storage for NOTHING!?

Me: *Laughs evilly* It wasn't for nothing, it was the equivalent of about 60 reps with ten pound dumbbells.

Johnny: *Starts talking to himself* It's okay It's okay *Rocking back and forth*

Tori: You bitch! What did you do to him? *Throws fireball*

Me: *Dodges fireball laughing and running away* I DON'T OWN DARKEST POWERS! KELLEY ARMSTRONG DOES! HA!

* * *

Derek's Point Of View

I wonder if we're all meant to be monsters. I don't mean genetically modified supernaturals, far from it. Chloe could never be a monster despite the zombie raising, seeing deaths, and obsession with movies. The last one isn't a power but when you've heard of her movie collection you would think it was. What I do mean is werewolves.

The pack may or may not have cut people up with chainsaws. Liam was probably a serial rapist and pedophile. Ramon more than anything seems like a torturer. Caleb, well I wasn't sure he fit under any label, but at the moment it wasn't a good one. _What is he? A werewolf with trust/commitment issues? A werewolf who left Tara when she needed him most? _It's even worse if Tara is his mate. Even I was hurting Tara. If I wasn't here she wouldn't have had to call Caleb. _If you weren't here Chloe would probably be dead. _That wasn't true, Chloe would find some way to survive. She's a tiny little fighter, I get a lot of the credit when saving her life, but really me saving her is just the easy option. Besides even if it was true, Liam and Ramon wouldn't be coming here if it wasn't for me.

I was broken off from my inner pity party by Chloe running and hugging Tara. _Dammit Chloe! _She was going to get a vision of Tara's death.

Only she didn't. Atleast I think she didn't. There was no gasp like when she felt the electric jolt and no blank unresponsiveness. Just her hugging Tara and trying to make Tara feel a little better. After about ten minutes Tara got up.

"Thank you" Tara said, leaving. As soon as she got to the kitchen I could hear the banging of pots, and a muttered 'ow'. I looked at Chloe and she was looking at me in a questioning way. I was probably cluing her in as to what I was thinking. I just shook my head as if to tell her to drop it. She just gave a small nod but looked concerned. I worried her again. See. _Monsters._

_

* * *

_Chloe's Point Of View

I guess I shouldn't be surprised, my powers are genetically modified. So they have every right to be sporadic. Tara finally picked herself up, said "Thank you" and left the room. Three minutes later I could hear pots being moved in the kitchen. I looked to Derek and saw that he didn't have that guilty smile he usually gets when Tara is on a cooking spree. In fact the look on his face seemed to be fear, guilt and maybe worry. As if sensing me looking at him Derek looked at me. I shot him a questioning glance. He shook his head in a way that said "Drop it" like that would help me at all. I just gave a nod, barely, but a nod nonetheless.

I was worried. What was he thinking about? Maybe Tara and Caleb? Scratch out the maybe. He was definately thinking about Tara and Caleb. Derek is one of those people who always resorts to thinking the worst about themselves when something bad happens to a person like them. In this case he was probably thinking how much of a monster he was or was going to be. He wasn't. The only way he would ever become a monster is by who he is, not by what he is. Derek would never choose to be a monster so he would never be one. A person or... wolf's species can only go so far.

"Uhm, so I vote we let her cook. It's how she copes." Tori said.

Andrew nodded and said, "I guess I'll go buy some more groceries, and possibly another fridge." Andrew left.

"Uhm..." I said.

"Awkward." Johnny said.

"Go about our business?" Bailey said, making it sound more like a question.

"Yeah..." Ricky said.

Soon after we all dispersed. I decided to go talk to David. If Derek once again didn't want me to know something I would wait. Impatiently, but I would still wait.

I found David doing yoga in the living room, well atleast I think it was yoga. If being a necromancer meant I would learn how to become a contortionist I was in for some broken bones. _How the hell does he do that?_

"Very easily." David said. _What the hell? How did he know what I was thinking?_

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked.

"Most people when they see me twisted up like this either think 'How the hell is he doing that?' or 'OMG! PRETZEL!' but that last one is just Bailey, Johnny, and Ricky.

"So can you de-pretzel and tell me about my powers?" I asked.

"Not at the moment, but tomorrow we will start your training. As well as I will explain anything you want to know. Come up with a list of questions you want to ask. Believe me you'll need the list because there will be many." David said.

I nodded and walked away disappointed. My necromancer mentor is a contorting flake.

I went to my room and saw Tori on her bed putting on make-up. "Hey." I said sitting on my bed.

"What's up?" Tori said.

"The other necromancer in this house is flakier than corn flakes." I said.

"That reminds me, Andrew better be buying cereal." Tori said.

"Whatever, what are you getting ready for?" I asked.

"Do I need a reason to look good?" Tori said, smiling.

"No, but you haven't applied much make-up lately."

"I know, hence the makeover."

"Okay then. I think I'm just going to take a nap." I said.

"Thanks for the play by play." Tori said.

"Uh huh sure anytime." I said, laying down and getting comfortable.

* * *

I woke up to my name being called. "Chloe." Derek said.

"Hey what time is it?" I asked.

"About four in the afternoon." Derek said.

I looked at him. His eyes looked glossy, and he looked kind of... _feverish._

"Are you changing?" I asked.

"NO!" Derek said a little too quickly. "Well yes, but not right now, later. Tara wanted to know what you wanted for dinner."

"You woke me up for that?" I asked.

"Yes Tara was getting scary. She's making too much food even for me. I feel like I'm in the land of milk and cookies. It's horrible." Derek said.

"So tell her to make some food for the homeless, and let her know I want pizza for dinner."

"Uh can you tell her? Like I said scary."

I kissed Derek and said, "Please, for me?"

"Fine." Derek said. _This having a boyfriend thing has its perks._

"Help me!" Johnny said, running into the room. He jumped on the bed and hid behind me. Ricky followed two seconds later hiding behind Johnny.

"So why did you come in here to hide?" I asked.

"We knew the door wouldn't be locked." Johnny said.

"Yep, no offence but locking doors aren't really your thing." Ricky said.

"Help!" Simon said, running into the room and hiding behind Derek.

"What's going on?" Derek asked, not worried.

"Why aren't you worried?" I asked.

"Well anybody else except these three and I'd worry. These three however do stupid things and get chased all the time. So it's hard to work up the protective urge 7 times a day." Derek said.

"Good point." I said. "So what did you do?" I asked.

"Tell them Simon." Johnny and Ricky said.

"Yes Simon, what did you do?" I asked, I spontaneously burst into laughter, Him and Bailey. More laughter.

"What's the matter with her?" Simon asked Derek.

"No idea, but it is Chloe sometimes it's best not to know." Derek said.

"So Simon what did you do?" I asked.

"I might have spilt some juice on Anne by accident." Simon said.

"So why does she want to hurt you two?" I asked Johnny and Ricky.

"Because we laughed which was very stupid." Johnny said.

Just then the door flew into the room and in its place stood a very angry Anne.

"Look's like we'll never be told to lock the door again." Derek said.

"AHHHH!!!" Johnny, Simon, and Ricky screamed.

Anne levitated Simon, Johnny, and Ricky and just as she was about to make them hit the ceiling repeatedly Bailey came in.

"Anne put them down right now!" Bailey screamed.

"They deserve it!" Anne shouted.

"RIGHT NOW! OR I WILL ASTRAL PROJECT MYSELF ON EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR FUTURE DATES!"

"BITCH!" Anne shouted. She dropped the boys though, and left.

"SLUT!" Bailey shouted back.

"Our hero!" Simon screamed and hugged Bailey. _Aww their first couple moment!_

Johnny and Ricky got up and hugged her when Simon moved away.

"Don't worry I'm nobody's hero. I just want you to remember this when I need help setting up for the party." Bailey said, leaving.

"Oh god that's worse." Johnny said while Ricky visibly paled.

"What's so bad?" Simon asked.

"Bailey is making us set up the party. Bailey is a natural born creative wingnut we're in for hell." Ricky said, leaving.

"TORI! I NEED TO SET UP MY WILL!" Johnny screamed, leaving.

"You were supposed to hide and protect me!" Simon said, walking away.

"The poor poor door never stood a chance." I muttered.

"It was so young." Derek said.

* * *

The rest of the evening passed without incident, although during dinner Anne was glaring daggers at Bailey. Simon screamed 'catfight' randomly during dinner after he saw the first glare. Then Bailey kicked him under the table. _Ah young love... They don't even realize it... So young, so delusional._

After dinner we all had a movie marathon until midnight. It was supposed to be until two but Derek's change was cutting it close. So we decided to go outside.

* * *

Derek and I were deep in the forest while Tara, Johnny and Ricky were somewhere far away from us.

Derek took off his clothes until he was only in his boxers, and I blushed.

A few minutes later Derek was on all fours vomiting onto the grass. I stayed as close to him as he would let me and whispered reassurances while I massaged a spot in between his shoulders. I felt his bones moving underneath my hands like snakes. _Bones should not be moving like that. _I nearly cried when he arched his back in pain, and dry heaved.

Then I think my world stopped. Derek's back moved at a unnatural angle, and I heard a sickening _crunch _and Derek started vomiting up blood.

* * *

See my lovelies, I am evil. Now if you want me to update faster, REVIEW. 5 reviews earn me updating in 6 days, 10 reviews earn me updating in 4 days and 15 reviews earn me updating in 2 days. Yes... So review.


	21. What you can and can't do

So I was so excited to get all the reviews! I was like 'Wow! Derek gets injured and every fan girl wants to beat me senseless.' But don't worry I still love you all even if you want to take a baseball bat to my head, just for your information though, kill me and this story doesn't get finished… So keep me alive. So you all probably want to skip this and are screaming at the computer screen saying "WE DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU! WE CARE ABOUT DEREK!" but I will always leave long authors notes. They get me into the mood to write, or type if it's already been written. Oh hey, I need glasses. My right eye is horrible and my left eye is fine. Doesn't that just suck? I might find a way to get contacts though… stay tuned for future chapters to see what happens. Also this chapter goes from Chloe's point of view to Bailey's and then back to Chloe's.

**DISCLAIMER: *Johnny is currently being comforted by Tori***

Tori: It's okay Johnny. It'll all be okay. *Pats his back reassuringly*

Johnny: She's evil! She doesn't even o-own Darkest Powers! *sobbing and hiccupping*

Tori: I know. I know it belongs to Kelley Armstrong. We all know.

Me: Yes unfortunately we do.

* * *

Chloe's Point Of View

_Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god. This wasn't happening. _But it was. What broke?

"Derek! DEREK!" I shouted, I was freaking out, In no way was this normal.

The blood kept coming out of Derek's mouth. He looked like he was choking on it or something. _He can't breathe properly, _I realized. _WHAT THE FUCK!? Oh my god, I need to get someone. Tara, Johnny or hell even Ricky! Johnny's closer._

"J-J-JOHNNY!" I screamed as loud as I could. I didn't know if he could hear me but I wasn't going to leave Derek.

A few minutes after that and countless screams later, Johnny showed up with Tara right behind him. Derek was beginning to lose consciousness.

"What happened?" Johnny asked, freaking out.

"H-H-He wa-a-as ch-chang-in-ng a-a-and th-en t-t-thi-s happened." I said, stuttering and sobbing. I couldn't not cry. Forget about being brave, I couldn't be.

"Johnny get Bailey." Tara said, eyeing Derek.

"What?" Johnny asked.

"NOW!" Tara screamed, Johnny took off running.

"Don't touch him." Tara said.

"W-W-What's-s w-w-wro-n-ng w-w-with D-Derek?" I asked.

"I don't know but Bailey can heal and sense injuries, so we need to wait for her. But from what I can tell he definitely has a back injury of some kind." Tara said.

_Really? I didn't know. Note the sarcasm._

"She c-c-can h-h-h-heal all this-s-s?" I asked

"Not all of it, but possibly some, at any rate she should be able to help." Tara said.

"C-C-Can't we t-t-take him to a h-hospital?"

"He's a werewolf Chloe. They have different blood, different DNA. They wouldn't know how to help him, and they'd find out he wasn't human." Tara said.

It made sense but he needed help now. The next twenty minutes felt like torture. It felt like every second was a year. Derek needed help now. Tara checked to see if Derek was breathing. He was, but barely and he was having difficulty. Derek was hunched over on his side. Tara and I were too scared to move him.

Finally Bailey astral projected herself to us. "Johnny is running back, and Simon refused to stay there, so he's coming as well." Bailey said.

"W-W-Who c-c-c-cares h-h-hel-l-lp D-Derek." I said.

Bailey walked over and looked at Derek. Derek was caught somewhere between human and wolf, too weak and injured to continue with the change, and too weak to change back into a human. His ears were different, his eyes were as well, and his hands had fur and were more like paws.

Bailey touched two points in Derek's neck and a little more blood came out of his mouth. At first I thought she caused it but he breathed a little better so he might've been choking on it. Only a little though, he still couldn't breathe to well. His face was turning a different colour, something like a red-purple colour.

"Some thoracic vertebrae are broken, though there seems to be no spinal cord damage. The real problem are his ribs and lungs though. He seems to have multiple broken ribs, to the point where the broken ribs have pressed in on his lungs. His right lung has been punctured, which is probably accounting for the vomiting up blood. As well as his left lung has been bruised." Bailey said.

"His vertebrae though, we need to be careful not to let the broken bones put pressure on the nerve or spinal cord, as well it is bad enough to need fixing." Bailey said, finishing her assessment.

Simon, Johnny, and now Ricky showed up. As soon as they saw Derek they all turned some shade of sick. Ricky looked pale, Johnny looked beyond stressed, and Simon looked terrified and looked like he was going to throw up.

"What c-c-can w-w-we d-do?" I asked.

"Shamans usually heal with herbs, but Bailey has some good healing powers too. She can fix some stuff, but it will drain her. Fixing all of this would kill her." Tara said bluntly.

Bailey looked like she was calculating what she would do. "We can't help him much out here. We need to move him." Bailey said.

"WHAT!?" Johnny, Ricky, Simon, Tara and I screamed.

"Johnny knows a freezing spell, it's harmless to use on people and would freeze his body and injuries, while Tara, Ricky, and Simon levitate spell him into the house. We are risking his injuries getting worse out here." Bailey explained.

"She has a point. Johnny freeze him, focus." Tara said.

* * *

Half an hour later Derek was inside the safehouse. He was on the floor of his and Simon's bedroom, we didn't want to risk him falling off the bed in pain so we put some blankets on the floor and laid him down on his side. We had been able to get him to the safe house safely. Johnny had unfrozen Derek so now he was back to his medical problems. Bailey was deciding what to heal that would help Derek the most. She had been rambling to herself for five minutes already.

"Heal the lungs first? No that would be pointless if the ribs aren't repaired, and they need to be. So ribs first? No, then I wouldn't have enough power for the lungs and atleast a partial fix of the vertebrae. I wouldn't even have enough power for the lungs maybe. I can't just forget about something. His lungs are in bad condition. He does have faster healing but how what can he wait to have healed?" Bailey said, thinking out loud.

Somewhere in the middle of her ramblings Simon bolted out of the room. _What the hell? It's his brother here injured._

"Be back in a second, I need to get something." Bailey muttered, leaving the room.

* * *

Bailey's Point Of View

I was stressed out. After this Andrew better be getting a hot tub. I need to think focus, focus. _Heal the lungs first? No that would be pointless if the ribs aren't repaired, and they need to be. So ribs first? No, then I wouldn't have enough power for the lungs and atleast a partial fix of the vertebrae. I wouldn't even have enough power for the lungs maybe. I can't just forget about something. His lungs are in bad condition. He does have faster healing but how what can he wait to have healed? _I noticed that Simon ran out of the room. _Oh hell no. It is his brother here. He has to suck it up and be there for his brother even if Derek is unconscious, because Derek needs him._

I muttered that I would be back in a second and went out after him. I found Simon sitting on the steps. I walked down a few steps and sat down next to him.

"Simon." I said.

Simon turned to face me, he was crying.

"He's my brother. He's the one who kicks the ass of anyone who tries to hurt me no matter what it does to him. The one who tries to cover up what really goes on to protect me, even though I hate it. The one who sacrifices so much for everyone else and believes all he needs is his family and Chloe to be happy. The one who can never catch a break in this thing we call life." Simon said.

"Isn't that more of a reason to be in that room right now?" I asked.

"I can't. I don't know why but I can't. It's like I can't see him like that. Weak and defenceless and so un-Derek-like. He's the tough one. I can't listen to all this talk of vertebrae and puntures when it comes to him." Simon said.

"Everyone can be weak and defenceless, we all have that side of us. We all need to be taken care of once in a while. Please come with me into that room, because Derek needs you there, even if he can't say it because he's unconscious right now. You and Chloe are really all he has." I said.

"Like I said I can't but please. Don't let him die, find a way to heal him, and don't let yourself die either.

Chloe burst out of the room and screamed "B-BAILEY!"

"Here!" I shouted back.

Chloe gave Simon a glare and turned to me. "His l-l-lung c-collapsed."

I turned to Simon and said, "Don't think about what you can handle, think about what he can't."

* * *

Chloe's Point Of View

Bailey followed me back to where Derek was now having extreme trouble breathing, while still being unconscious and partially wolf. She was trying to think logically within what she could do and what she couldn't.

"Oh fuck logic." Bailey said, and started healing, it was kind of like a whitish-pink glow was taking over Bailey's body. It covered her face and her hands and wrapped around her like a smokey mist.

"Okay partial healing on the ribs, just enough to prevent pressure on the lungs, but not enough to completely heal. The lungs, okay we need a lot of healing but can't do fully, and at the same time I need to heal the vertebrae but not completely enough, he better not make plans to get up for the next week." Bailey mumbled.

As Bailey continued healing I noticed changes in her appearance. She looked tired, there we circles under her eyes getting darker the longer she kept up her healing. Her hands started to shake and she kept blinking as if trying to stay awake or see properly.

Two things happened at the same time. The first is that the door opened and Simon came in, and the second is that Bailey blacked out.

* * *

Another cliff hanger, I feel so amazingly evil. So just to inform you I WILL NEVER KILL DEREK. That is a spoiler, but yeah I figured I should just tell you. So... did anybody else like the chapter? Hmm? Let me know... also, just for some help, Bailey is the shaman I want her to be so if she doesn't fit in as to what shamans are deal with it, I think she's awesome, and she's genetically altered so she can do anything. Sorry for injuring Derek but I found it unrealistic that there would be so much worry and threats of what to come of his future changes and nothing bad was to happen. Also little point to make, Derek's injuries are serious. Lungs really shouldn't be taking that much pain and pressure. So the next update will be this friday, yep I know, a few days away, but I have two tests, two projects, and a book to read so I need some time. Enjoy!!!


	22. Let's be a stalker

Heyy! Another chapter written on my phone first. Which I love being able to do because that way I can write wherever whenever. Wow… so commercial line. So as usual enjoy the chapter and you should all be happy about this. NO CLIFF HANGER ENDING.

DISCLAIMER: *I'm talking to Johnny and Tori*

Johnny: Stop tormenting me or Tori will hack into your computer.

Me: She wouldn't dare.

Tori: Oh yes I would.

*My computer starts getting hundreds of pop-ups saying I don't own Darkest Powers*

Me: Make it stop!

Tori: Leave Johnny alone, and say you don't own Darkest Powers.

Me: Alright I don't own Darkest Powers it belongs to Kelley Armstrong! And Johnny is free.

Johnny: Woohoo!

Me: Only for the weekend! And that is only for you to go spend the weekend with FallenAngel1011 because I liked her review last chapter, and she loves my disclaimers. People loving my disclaimers is why I write them.

Johnny: Fine. *Starts packing*

Me: Take care of Johnny. I would've sent Derek, but unfortunately he's still hurt. Enjoy your gift. ;)

* * *

Chloe's Point Of View

"Bailey!" Simon shouted.

Tara checked to see if Bailey was alright. "Still breathing, just passed out from exhaustion. We should wake her up soon though. She'll need to eat. A lot.

"She'll be okay right?" I asked.

"Yes." Tara said.

Simon walked over to Bailey and picked her up bridal style and walked out of the room.

A little over ten minutes later he came back in, minus Bailey. _Where was he for so long?_

"I put her in her room. That girl is really light. Way too light, Tara make some cake... no wait, correction, make her a whole cake." Simon said.

Ignoring Simon I asked Tara "How's Derek?"

From what I could tell though Derek was looking better. He was no longer caught between wolf and human. He was fully human, and his breathing improved greatly. I still wanted to be sure of what was going on with him.

"See. I was right Bailey is too light." Tara said, answering Simon and then she turned to me. "Derek has been healed a lot. But he still needs rest. So careful not to wake him, his werewolf advanced healing should take care of the rest of his injuries. I'm going to sleep." Tara left the room. After she left I started thinking.

_Was this how it was going to be until Derek fully changed? Or even if he fully changed would this still happen? Which brings me to what if Derek never fully changes? Would these injuries keep happening until Derek died?_

My stomach really hurt at that thought. I HAD to stay positive. If for no other reason than hope.

"What happened?" Tori asked, coming into the room.

She sat down next to Johnny and we told her everything that happened this evening.

"So Simon... When are you asking Bailey out?" Tori asked.

"Wha. Heh? Uh? WHAT?!" Simon said, barely having the ability to form a word. I wanted to kick Tori and say "Subtle Tori, so amazingly not obvious."

I was a little shocked by that thought, since when was I sarcastic? Even a little bit?

I missed Tori's last comment but tuned into what Simon was saying.

"She's 13! Way too young for me!" Simon said.

_Boy you're 15 1/2 and she'll be 14 in less than two weeks. That is not too young. Heck Johnny is even older than Tori._

"Yes, gramps. You're way too old." Johnny said.

"You know what I mean. I'm a year, seven months, 2 weeks, and 3 days older than her." Simon said. _STALKER! STALKER! STALKIER THAN A STALK OF CELERY!_

"HA! So you have thought about it!" Tori shouted.

"What? NO!" Simon shouted back.

"Yes he has." Derek mumbled, opening his eyes a little.

"What are you doing awake?" I asked.

"Listening to the wicked witch wailing and the stupid sorcerer screeching." Derek mumbled.

"Wailing, is a high pitched sound of despair wolf boy!"

"Really? Could've fooled me." Derek said.

Derek tried to sit up but then flinched, and laid back down.

"Everyone but Chloe out." Derek muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Bro." Simon said unhappily.

"Go check on Bailey." Derek said.

"Okay." Simon said, leaving.

He really didn't take much convincing. It's actually really sweet. Why couldn't Derek and I have had those wonderfully cute pre-couple moments?

"You did." Tori said.

"Huh? Did I say that out loud?" I asked.

"Yes you did say it out loud, and yes you and Derek did have the sweet couple moments every girl dreams about and wants to hit her friend for having them first." Tori said.

"Huh never noticed." I said.

"You know what I noticed?" Derek said.

"What?" Johnny and Ricky asked.

"That people other than Chloe are here." Derek said.

"Fine, we'll go, we can take a hint." Tori said, faking anger, but it's hard to be mad at someone who almost died.

"Apparently not. Otherwise you would've left already." Derek said.

"Derek!" I whisper-shouted, just loud enough for only him to hear.

He gave me that look that says "What?" that makes you just want to give him a 600 page list and tell him "For this."

"Bye! Sleep well wolf boy!" Tori said, leaving, Ricky and Johnny following behind.

Derek looked shocked by something and I think I knew what it was. "You're starting to like the nickname aren't you?" Derek just nodded.

* * *

Simon's Point Of View (Beginning after Bailey goes back into the room to heal Derek)

If Bailey was meaner she would've screamed at me and said "YOU STUPID LAZY MOTHER FUCKER! YOU GET YOUR ASS IN THAT ROOM RIGHT NOW!"

As it was though, that wasn't Bailey's style. She just left me with some yoda saying. Though if it sounded like yoda, or was a rap, or was some country thing the meaning was still the same. I had to stop being a self-centered idiot and get my butt in the room. Damn what I feel to hell, and put what Derek feels to heaven. Okay, suck it up, suck it up.

I walked to the room as fast as I could, before I lost the courage. I opened the door and saw Bailey healing. _Why does everyone get a cooler power than me? _Then she blacked out. _OKAY SO NOT A COOL POWER! SO NOT!_

"Bailey!" Someone screamed, it took me a second to realize it was me.

It felt like all the blood in my body decided to go to my head. I felt dizzy.

_What the hell? You like her! You like her!_

Let me just say that I hate that little voice in my head. It has been annoying me saying I like Bailey, for longer than I want to admit to. I do not. DO NOT. I am too old for her. Precisely one year, seven months, 2 weeks, and 3 days too old for her. _Yes sure you don't like her. You just counted how much older you are than her right down to the day for no reason at all, it's just the most normal everyday thing to do to people you don't want to date. Shut up!_

I listened in on what Tara was saying. Bailey would be fine.

She was not going to be comfortable lying on the floor like that. I picked her up and took her to her room. _Pillows. So many many pillows. _It was like those pillows were marshmallows that came in the pack of 100. No I don't mean tiny. I mean so many many pillows. It was freaky.

I put Bailey down on her bed and really got a look at her. Her eyes had dark circles under them as if she hadn't slept in weeks, months even. She was very pale. Her lips were dry and her eyes looked like they should be permanently closed, she was very thin too. Her being thin didn't just happen but she needed to take better care of herself, especially if she was going to be using her healing. Tara needs to be right, Bailey better be okay.

I heard a _'beep' _sound coming from Bailey's laptop. I went over to check what it was.

Her instant messenger was on, and she was getting a message. Apparently some guy named Nate. They were having a conversation before she was called out on account of Derek. _Thank you Derek. Yes, thank you Derek. SHUT UP! _I started reading. _What's the worst that can happen? Someone find out about you being a stalker and invading Bailey's privacy? SHUT UP!_

Nate: Hello

Bailey: Hey

Nate: What's up?

Bailey: Nothing much. You?

_Yep sure nothing much. Just banding together to destroy the Edison Group. Who's the Edison Group, you ask. Well it's a group of people that genetically modified us all, and now want to kill us. Oh don't worry about me, they have plenty of experience. Not genetically modifying, though they might considering how many lives they destroyed, the murdering thing. _Yep not exactly MSN conversation.

Nate: My brother stole my hat.

_Idiot._

Bailey: Okay then... Why does it matter?

_My point exactly!_

Nate: Because it's my favourite.

Bailey: You have a favourite?

Nate: Yes! How could you not know?

Bailey: Maybe because you have 200 hats, and those are just the summer ones, dear.

_Dear? Grrr... I can't growl right, when Derek is better I have got to ask him to teach me. _

Nate: No it's 204, I counted.

Bailey: You counted your hats?

Nate: I was bored. Hey! I have a date in 17 hours!

Bailey: Who's the lucky guy?

Nate: Brent!

_He's gay! Oh thank you, thank you. You do realize that not every boy she talks to will be gay. I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!_

Bailey: Hang on a sec, brb.

Nate: Kay...

Now the new message was.

Nate: Bailey are you back yet? And if you are the green shirt or blue?

I quickly turned the laptop off and walked out of the room back to where Derek was. This would never be mentioned.

* * *

Sure Simon, I wont tell anyone... ;) So I figured I would end it there. Mostly because I plan on Simon to have figured something out while he's being teased. That I do not want you to know, well I do, but not yet. Oh whoever recognizes the "OH MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" part of the chapter get's an internet cupcake, and gets to star in my next disclaimer. Figure it out ;)


	23. Crazytown, Population: 15 supernaturals

Fanfictioneers! Happy Friday. So I really want more people to start reviewing. Reviews make me happy. Let me give you a little chart….

A lot of reviews each chapter = Faster updates, and a happier me.

Not enough reviews each chapter = Slower updates, and a sad me.

Don't say you can't review either, I see what you guys do when someone's life is in danger, or when I ask for you to vote. I don't care even if you just type "WTF" I am perfectly okay with that. Or an "AWESOME" is good too.

Nobody found the "OMG ARE YOU SERIOUS?" part of the last chapter. You will find it out, eventually in the next few chapters. Then you'll all be like "I really should pay attention to the little details in books, and really? You made that happen?" When you figure it out I will say right now it was well DESERVED.

**DISCLAIMER: *Johnny has come back***

Tori: JOHNNY! You're back what was it like?

Johnny: It was wonderful, I wasn't being forced to make disclaimers, or carry 100 pound objects, I also wasn't thrown through any windows.

Me: I never threw you through a window.

Johnny: That you told anybody about…

Me: LIES!!!

Tori: Thank you FallenAngel1011 I promise not to poison your food, only crazy girl's food. *Points at me*

Me: *Glares at Tori* I don't own Darkest Powers it all belongs to Kelley Armstrong. I am crazy but so are you. You locked Chloe in a crawl space, bitch.

* * *

Chloe's Point Of View

I woke up the next morning on the floor next to Derek. I rolled over and saw him looking at me.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Nothing." Derek said.

"You were watching me sleep weren't you?" I asked.

"Prove it." Derek said.

Before I could say something Anne came into the room.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Just after one in the afternoon." Anne said.

"One in the afternoon?" I asked, shocked.

"Yep. David wants to talk to you. Something about necromancer powers. How's Derek?" Anne said.

"Right here. Feeling like hell, any chance I can move to the bed?" Derek asked.

"Sure." Anne said, she used her powers and levitated Derek to his bed.

"Derek are you going to be okay?" I asked.

"Fine. Go talk to David." Derek said.

I gave Derek a quick kiss and went downstairs to the kitchen with Anne. Bailey was sitting at the table eating. There were a bunch of empty plates in front of her.

"Hi Bailey." I said.

Bailey just waved her fork at me. Tara was cleaning the floor.

"Why is she cleaning?" I asked.

"She copes with extreme nervousness in three stages. Cooking, cleaning, and blowing things up. Only she never gets out of one and goes to the other, she does everything all at once." Anne said.

"In the living room Chloe!" David shouted.

I went to the living room and found David sitting on the floor. I sat on the sofa.

"Where do you want to begin?" David asked.

"Visions of Death." I said.

"Okay then. The person who you see in your vision their death can change just by you saying you've seen it and telling someone how the person is going to die." David said.

"How does that work?" I asked.

"For example with Derek and Bailey. With Derek you saw Liam and Ramon killing him, but when you told us all about your powers things got changed around. Derek might've gotten stressed out worrying about you and his change came quicker. That would've been how he would have died instead of by getting killed by the other werewolves but since you said something and Tara, Johnny, and Ricky were there he didn't die. But if you hadn't seen anything, chances are he wouldn't have changed before Liam and Ramon got here. He would've gotten killed, and with Bailey in that same timeline she would've died whenever she was supposed to die. But by changing things there was a possibility you could've changed her death. She could've died by healing Derek which wouldn't have needed to be done if something wasn't done about Liam and Ramon." David said.

"Bailey's death is still the same though?" I asked.

"Yes, luckily it is. But it could've gotten changed." David said.

"What you're telling me though is that by saving people I could create a reaction that could kill others sooner?" I asked.

"Yes." David said.

"So how do I know what deaths to stop and which ones to leave alone?" I asked.

"Use your judgement. Think things through if you have time to do so." David said.

"I have a question though. Why didn't I see Derek's new death? And why didn't I see Tara's either?" I asked.

"The way the order of things went. First you saw Derek getting murdered and you told us, that's what would've happened, then you saw Bailey's death, then the plan was made that prevented both of his deaths. You haven't seen how he's going to die in however many years now because you were focusing so much on him while he was injured. As well as with Tara, when you focus on other thoughts or emotions that are strong enough, it prevents you from seeing the death of the person or people you're touching." David said.

"Continue…" I said.

"When you're in a vision, I am not sure if you can pull out of it or not so next time you're in a vision try to pull out. Like I said before, you don't exist in the vision unless you actually witness it in the future. You know when it is going to happen by the ghostly numbers at the end but that's all the information you will probably get. Maybe as your powers grow or you gain more control over them the visions will last longer or you can search for information in them. You're basically a ghost when you witness these deaths. You're there and can see everything but nobody can see you." David said.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Not that I know of I am just working off of what I have read or heard about. It's extremely rare to get visions of death with necromancy. Necromancers are rare but with visions of death, maybe 3-7 necromancers in the world might have enough power to have them. Even then it's probably not clear enough." David said.

"Do those 3-7 people include genetically changed necromancers?" I asked.

"No. Those are the exception. I am pretty sure any genetically altered necromancers that have had their powers boosted probably can see visions of death as well." David said.

"Wonderful." I said, sarcastically.

"After this is all over we are going to need to do some damage control." David said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We're going to have to find any supernatural that has no idea what they are and have advanced powers." David said. "Otherwise they're too much of an exposure risk."

There was an explosion from inside the kitchen, and the shattering of glass. "We're okay!" Anne shouted.

"Well I really hope that wasn't the oven because otherwise Tara is SOL if she wants to cook." David said.

"Want to take bets on how long this lasts?" Johnny asked, coming into the room.

"You'd win. You've known her longer." I said.

"True, but there was only two other times she has done this, and I was hiding during one of them." Johnny said.

"I'll bite. Fifty says this lasts right up until Caleb gets here." David said.

_Oh the things I do since I have found out about being a necromancer. _"I'll put fifty on this ending when her and Caleb finally talk things out." I said.

"Fifty on it ending when her and Caleb become a couple." Johnny said.

"What makes you think they'll become a couple?" I asked.

"I don't know, she loves him still, and he's a werewolf and she's an awesome cook. The perfect couple." Johnny said.

"So deal on the bet?" David asked.

"Deal." Johnny and I said.

Tori walked into the room and sat next to Johnny.

"What bet?" Tori asked.

"We're taking bets on how long Tara will be a nervous wreck." Johnny said.

"That is not nice." Tori said.

We all gave Tori the _Who is this and what happened to the real Tori _look.

"What? I have my moments." Tori said.

"Yes you do." Johnny said, and gave Tori a kiss.

"And this is where I leave, if I wanted to watch teenage romance, I'd go watch the Simon and Bailey Sweet Moment/Angst show." David said, leaving.

"GUYS!!!" I shouted.

"What?" Tori and Johnny asked.

"I was supposed to be learning about my powers." I said.

"Sorry... Now go away." Tori said.

"Rude." I said, and then walked upstairs.

I got a change of clothes and a towel and went to the bathroom. I spent a while taking a bubble bath. I deserved some peace and relaxation. But unfortunately Tara seemed fond of blowing things up around the house so I was mostly worried she'd blow up the bathroom door.

Thankfully she didn't blow up the door and after my bath I quickly got dressed and went to check in on Derek.

I found him in his bed reading a book.

"Hey. How's the patient?" I said, sitting on the side of Derek's bed.

"Hungry." Derek said.

"Well it's a war zone down there." I said.

"I heard. That bowl that Simon likes is in a million pieces on the kitchen floor right now." Derek said.

"Hey! How's everyone?" Simon said, running into the room and almost bouncing up to the roof.

"Simon leave them alone!" Bailey said, coming into the room, and pushing down on Simon's head to stop his bouncing.

Bailey looked a little better. She was less pale and the circles under her eyes were less dark, her eyes looked like they had some of their sparkle back, but she still looked bad.

"What's wrong with him? And please tell me you didn't let him OD on sugar." I said.

"I didn't let him OD on sugar, don't worry. And he's just happy because he claims to have found the perfect birthday present for me. But he won't tell me what it is." Bailey said, giving Simon a mock glare.

"I won't tell you." Simon said, and he skipped out of the room.

"Oh he will tell me." Bailey said, following him out.

"RICKY GIVE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!" Anne shouted as Ricky ran by the door followed by Anne.

There was another explosion downstairs, and Sophie came into the room crawling on the ceiling.

"Welcome to crazytown. Population: 15 supernaturals." Derek said.

* * *

GO CRAZYTOWN!


	24. Mysterious purple eyed man

Hey so when I first started writing this chapter I wrote the first page in my school binder, yep I wrote it in my Drama binder. Then stupid me I left the page in the binder, in my backpack, which I left in my locker, mostly because wait for it… There was no homework; yes I am in shock too. So I didn't feel the need to carry the backpack home. I have no reason for saying this but I feel the need to celebrate slightly. Who else is excited for Christmas break? I am, and two more days and I will have my vacation. Well vacation from school, I am not going anywhere for the holidays… I know, it sucks. Some girl in my class is going to freaking Barbados. Lucky person. Oh and if people don't like that I skipped a few days in the story, sorry, but nothing really important happens so I feel I shouldn't be required to write it. Also another thing, the chapter where I said that there was something that would make you do the whole "Oh my god are you serious?" thing, isn't the most massive thing ever, but at the same time if you recognized it, it gives me a way to make everything go beautifully. Or you can just read the summoning, the first few chapters and figure it out... like I said not the most massive thing ever, but gives me the ability to add a few plot twists. So onto the disclaimer and chapter…

**DISCLAIMER: *Johnny and Tori are having 'alone time'***

Me: Johnny is cheating on me!

Ricky: He's dating Tori you nut bar! In fact, you set them up!

Me: Yes! But I didn't mean for them to hit it off so quickly. And what are they doing in there? *Knocks on door* GET OUT!

Tori: GO AWAY AND WRITE THE DAMN CHAPTER ALREADY!

Me: Fine. BUT GET OUT! Any ideas on what they're doing? Hmmm? And indeed I do not own any rights to Darkest Powers, it all belongs to Kelley Armstrong.

* * *

Chloe's Point Of View

The next few days passed and nothing really significant happened. Derek continued to heal at a really fast pace, and Bailey spent the entire time eating or sleeping and was looking a lot better. Andrew decided to teach Tori how to use her powers since Tara was busy... it was quite the entertaining father-daughter bonding experience to watch if you ask me. They should so have supernatural TV, not that cheap fake made stuff, but like real supernaturals with demonic fathers, and a show called _Guides._ Where every episode a supernatural would create a guide to a persons powers or something. I would so tune in to watch.

Tara was still blowing things up, she had taken to destroying many things, so many things that we spent a few hours actually hiding the most expensive valuables... and sharp objects... coudn't be too careful with her in this state now could we?

* * *

Derek was starting to walk around more but we had to be careful not to let him do too much, and to spend more time resting than not. I walked into the room and found him laying down on his bad.

"Morning." I said.

"Hey." Derek said, I noticed his eyes... they looked feverish.

"Derek, are you going to change?" I asked, checking his forehead, remembering to focus on something else so I wouldn't see his death.

He did feel feverish. He just nodded. Now I was terrified. Bailey would definately heal him, but she wasn't fully better yet, and neither was Derek. _Would he even survive his injuries long enough this time for us to help him? _

I was scared, and from what I could tell so was he. "When?" I asked.

"Tonight." Derek said.

I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream. I wanted to say "Life is unfair". I wanted to find Dr. Davidoff and beat him dead. Then dig a huge 1000 metre hole bury his body and slam his spirit back into his body, and leave him there. Forever trying to get out. Instead I just said "Alright. I'll be there."

I sat down next to Derek on his bed. "So... not exactly the fairytale life huh?" Derek said.

"Which part the crazy fairy-god-people? Or the constant injuries?" I asked.

"Both." Derek said.

"Who wants breakfast? We can sneak downstairs, Tara is sleeping." Simon said, coming into the room.

He took in the looks on our faces. "What?" Simon asked.

"Derek's changing tonight." I said.

Simon walked over and sat down next to me. We all sat in silence until Bailey came into the room.

"Food. Downstairs, why isn't anyone coming?" She asked.

"Derek's changing tonight." Simon said.

"Fine. So we deal with it. But you know what. Nobody is dying tonight. I don't plan on it. Don't give up, we'll think of something." She turned to Derek. "Derek you're not allowed to die either. Now that this is settled. Food. Downstairs. You have five minutes." Bailey left.

"She can be a little pushy sometimes." Simon said.

"A little. But you need a push to do most things." Derek said with a slight smile.

"More like a kick in the butt." I said.

"Hey! No more bruising!" Simon said, leaving and going downstairs.

Derek and I joined Bailey and Simon for breakfast downstairs. We ate in the living room because the kitchen table mysteriously had its legs burnt off. After we were done eating we sat around the TV watching cartoons.

"Hey anybody here wonder how we're going to catch up on our school work after this is all over?" Bailey asked.

"Well I have already skipped through a good portion of highschool so I don't need to worry." Derek said.

Bailey, Simon, and I all gave him 'The Look'.

He gave us the 'What?' look back and then we gave him 'the glare look'.

"Can you all stop playing the game of funny faces please?" Johnny asked, walking into the room. It was amazing but now we could tell the twins apart just by the way they walked. They looked alike but had different postures and kind of just an overall different vibe from eachother.

We heard a scream from upstairs and saw Ricky run down the stairs... with no eyebrows.

"Do we even want to know?" Johnny asked.

"Tara burned off my eyebrows!" Ricky screamed. _Looks like Tara is awake._

Everyone started to laugh and then Sophie came in crawling on the ceiling.

"No caterpillars?" Sophie asked, pointing at Ricky.

I giggled. Anne came in and took Sophie off the ceiling and said "Woah... trying a new style there Ricky?"

Ricky glared at her and walked away.

The rest of the day was spent avoiding Tara and trying to come up with ways to help reduce the risks to Derek changing. Bailey decided to force Johnny or Ricky into casting an energy spell on her. It would give her a lot of energy to use up, but there was a risk on the occasional broken bone. How? I do not know. It would give her enough energy to keep her and Derek alive. Which was the main goal, and apparently we all agreed to give a person like Bailey more energy... oh woe is me.

* * *

At midnight it was time for Derek to change. An angry Ricky, a energy spell, and one hyper Bailey later and we found ourselves walking through the forest. As usual Ricky, Johnny, and the Scary Tara came. Along with Simon and Bailey.

Simon was rambling on about some movie. Normally I'd listen but right now, not so much.

"So it's kind of like our story. You know. The whole genetics changed sort of supernaturals. But they're not like the whole witchy and shamany type more like watchers, pushers, and other kinds like making your thoughts another persons. Or seeing the future—"

"Simon." I said.

"There are a lot of other cool powers too. Like screaming and making things pop. Like even peoples heads. Shame that one never got tried—" Simon said.

"Simon!" Tara shouted.

"Cause it was such a cool power. Like really cool. Is there a spell for something like that because—" Simon said.

Simon was cut off by Bailey kissing him. _Holy crap!_

"Simon. Shut up!" Bailey said, and skipped ahead, doing a backflip as she went.

Simon looked dazed. "I. Love. Energy. Spells." Simon said.

"Because it's the only way a girl kisses you...?" Ricky said.

Johnny elbowed Ricky. "Shut it."

* * *

Once Derek absolutely needed to stop we all positioned ourselves in the proper places. Tara, Johnny, and Ricky once again stayed as far away as they could while still protecting us. Bailey and Simon both stayed close to the clearing. They'd probably still hear everything, but wouldn't see anything.

Derek got undressed until he was only in his boxers once again and got down on all fours. For once I didn't blush. He was trying to take deep calming breaths. I wasn't sure if it was part of the changing process or if he was trying not to freak out.

"It'll be okay. You'll be fine. Bailey will help us, and she'll be fine too." I said, more to myself than to him.

He started throwing up and his bones started to move once again. Okay, so far no broken bones. No vomiting up blood. We're okay so far.

I whispered random reassurances. That everything would be alright.

Apparently I had turned into quite the liar. Because after I told him things were okay, I heard a _crunch _and saw him fall to his right side. I checked him over and noticed that some bones in his left leg shattered. I freaked.

"BAILEY!" I shouted.

Bailey was there in less than a minute followed by Simon.

She healed his leg, and he continued his change. Throwing up and his bones moving. Simon moved a few feet away because he felt he would be sick, but Bailey sat by me helping Derek as best as she could.

As Derek continued through his change his injuries increased. From cuts and bruises to shattered and broken bones, and each time Bailey healed him.

Derek's body was now somewhere between a wolf and human. More and more bones snapped as he went farther in the change. I could barely recognize him anymore.

Derek arched his back and completed the change.

Derek turned into a wolf, and Bailey healed what was left of his injuries. He was a black wolf and had the oddest blondish-cream colour on the tip of his tail and paws and had the same green eyes. He was larger than most wolves you'd see, but smaller than his human size.

"H-Hey D-D-Derek." I said, reaching my hand out.

Derek-wolf mocked me. He was a wolf and he just mocked me. Not Nice.

"Derek? Do you think you can change back bro?" Simon said, walking up.

Derek-wolf nodded and with a little energy, he turned human again. Naked.

"Oh my god! My eyes! My poor poor virgin eyes!" Bailey shouted.

Derek rolled his eyes and put his pants back on and then blacked out.

"DEREK!" I shouted.

"Relax he blacked out from exhaustion. You can't morph into a wolf without feeling atleast a little tired." Bailey said.

Simon nodded and walked a few steps away and threw up.

"No plants are going to be growing here... ever agin." Bailey said.

* * *

"God this place smells." I said. Simon walked back to us.

"You got that right cutie." A voice said.

I was about to ask who it was but the owner of the voice stepped out of the trees.

_Liam._

"She sure does." Another voice said.

_Ramon._

"H-How are you here?" I asked. _What happened to Johnny, Ricky, and Tara?_

"Not very bright are you? Not like your mate over there huh? Well he'll love you regardless. I told Ramon here that you were his mate but he was all 'No' see I am never wrong." Liam said.

"Who are they?" Bailey asked.

Liam eyed Bailey. Not in a 'I want to fight you way' but a 'I will soon be arrested for being a pedophile' way.

"Hello sweetie, what's your name?" Liam said, taking a few steps toward us, Ramon following behind him.

"Simon try a spell." I muttered.

"It's not working." Simon said.

"Well... you see funny thing. We actually met up with some witch. I believe her name was Diane. Nifty little protection spell huh?" Liam said, grinning.

"What deal did you make with her?" Simon asked.

"Now why would I tell you that?" Liam said.

Simon, Bailey and I moved to stand in front of Derek.

"Aww, how protective. So much like the sorcerers. Eh Ray?" Liam said, only slightly looking back at Ramon.

_Johnny and Ricky... Did they find Tara?_

"W-What?" Bailey asked in a shaky voice. The energy spell had worn off significantly.

"Yes the twins... what happened to that ones eyebrows?" Liam said, looking quite amused.

Liam walked the rest of the way to us, while Ramon stayed back.

Liam reached out and touched Bailey's cheek "Now sweetie, how do you feel about coming with me and Ramon here?" Liam asked.

"She won't be going anywhere with you." Simon said, hitting Liam's hand away.

"A little testy are you?" Liam said, laughing.

"My gosh, you need to brush your teeth." Bailey said.

"How's this for I really need to brush my teeth?" Liam said, he reached over and forcefully kissed Bailey digging his nails into her neck.

Simon's right hand glowed with blue fire and he punched Liam, Liam flew into a tree far past where Ramon was. Simon pulled Bailey closer to him.

Just then Tara came running to us, Johnny and Ricky behind her.

Johnny and Ricky had deep cuts on their wrists, meaning they were probably tied up or something. Ricky had cuts where his eyebrows should have been, I think Ramon might've gotten a little too happy with that creation.

"Did you just get through a protection spell?" Tara asked.

Simon ignored her, he was rubbing Bailey's back because she was spitting and throwing up, her neck was bleeding a little.

Liam growled, got up and lunged at Simon.

Tara moved in front of Simon and Liam crashed into her. They fell onto the forest floor.

Just as Liam was about to put his teeth in Tara's throat something—_No. Someone crashed into him._

I looked at the person who now was fighting both Liam and Ramon.

He was a good fighter, he had to be a werewolf because he was seriously strong. He had skin that was tanned like a wet sandy beach, or peanut butter. He also had dirty blonde hair and purple eyes. _Purple eyes huh? Kind of cool._

Tara looked terrified. Not of the mysterious purple-eyed man, but for him. This was probably Caleb then. I watched as Caleb morphed his nose and mouth into being a wolf only. He used his wolf-mouth and ripped out Ramons throat. Ramon fell to the ground. He morphed his mouth and nose back to human again and turned on Liam and started beating the hell out of him.

"YOU. DON'T. TOUCH. LITTLE. GIRLS. UNDERSTAND. ME?" Caleb said, as if talking to a mentally inept person.

Liam was trying to fight back, but Caleb was stronger, faster, and way more pissed off. Liam by now was in a lot of pain.

Liam whispered "Please."

Caleb finally ended it. Liam and Ramon were both dead.

Caleb stood up. He had a long cut on the right side of his face.

"So, what's for dinner?" Caleb asked.

* * *

So? Like it, hate it? Let me know. And I am sorry for the whole Liam-Bailey thing. But Chloe has already had way too much of an ass kicking in my opinion. Let her have a breather for a couple chapters. Atleast I let her kiss Simon first... Oh and if you thought Liam was way in character don't thank me, thank the boys I walk home from school with. They're how I managed to write how I thought Liam should be written. I seriously walked up to one of them and said "Hey. I am writing a story, I need you to channel your inner perv." I get the crazy look a lot sometimes...


	25. Who's Dain?

Happy Holidays! I have decided to give you all a Christmas present. Next chapter will either be posted on the 25th or the 26th, and will probably be longer than any other chapter I have ever written, and will be 100% completely in Derek's Point Of View. That being said you will learn a lot about Derek's past and Caleb's. Which won't exactly be the most wonderful thing, but I can't make Caleb and Derek be sniffing roses throughout their childhood. It just wouldn't work. I am also very glad that you all love Caleb and for those of you who are in love with him he is 35 and is Tara's. So paws off her man. Also on my sisters ipod itunes thing, I found out there was a Itunes U or something like that. And I listened to a intro to psychology lecture for apparently no reason. But I do find it interesting... hmm... a 14 year old listening to psychology lectures = freak = Totally fine with me.

So yes. Onto the disclaimer.

**DISCLAIMER: ***I have left Johnny with Tori this disclaimer*

Me: What to do? What to do?

Ricky: No idea. But my eyebrows are all eww!

Me: I don't care.

Ricky: It's all your fault! You've ruined my life! *Starts sobbing*

Me: HOW!?

Ricky: You wrote it happening to me!

Me: Okay well, the point of disclaimers is for you to make me tell everyone that I don't own Darkest Powers and that it all belongs to Kelley Armstrong. Not for everyone to hear you complain like the annoying pain in the ass you are.

Ricky: Fine. Tell them.

Me: Well now I am tired from yelling at you. So whatever I admitted it when I called Ricky a pain in the ass.

Ricky: I am not!

Me: Yes you are.

* * *

Chloe's Point Of View

"You want to eat? We have to bury the bodies." Tara said.

"I am a werewolf, and I haven't eaten in over four hours. I could freaken eat the bodies I'm so starving." Caleb said.

"Ick, last time I checked you weren't a cannibal." Tara said.

Derek woke up. He slept through everything else, but this is what he wakes up for? Really?

"What?" Derek asked. He never really finished his sentence because he seem too tired and he didn't really want to know why Liam and Ramon were dead on the forest floor, and he probably didn't even register Caleb being there. Well he did, but barely.

"Later." Caleb said.

"Can we just bury the bodies already? I'm hungry too." Ricky said.

"Or better yet, why don't Derek and Chloe bury the bodies? Forests and dead things are sort of their couple symbol. That and near death experiences." Johnny said.

"They are not going to be the only ones to bury the bodies, Johnny." Tara said firmly.

_I second that notion._

"Why not? I mean she's a necromancer. When in need of help to bury bodies call a necromancer, they're usually very good at it." Johnny said.

"Enough! Johnny since you volunteer other people you and Ricky can do it." Caleb said.

"Why me?" Ricky asked.

"Your non-eyebrows are creepy as hell." Caleb said, tossing some car keys to Johnny. "Now put the bodies in the truck and drive. There should be more than a few deserted construction lots. Use one."

"What if someone catches us?" Johnny asked. "I'm too beautiful to go to prison. They'll trade me around for cigarettes."

"Use some magic to get yourself out of it. And if the person or people who find you are supernaturals, just say "Rogue mother-fucking werewolves" and they'll walk away." Caleb said.

Johnny and Ricky glared but did as they were asked.

"So why are we burying the bodies elsewhere? What's wrong with here?" I asked.

I swear, everyone stopped whatever they were doing or were going to do and just looked at me like the reason why would be obvious. They just kept looking for about five minutes until I finally got it.

"OH! It's so nobody can raise their dead bodies to life isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes. I think you've finally got it." Johnny said. Johnny then casted a spell to make Liam hover through the air, and Ricky did the same with Ramon.

As they were walking Caleb shouted "And DON'T get blood on the seats! I just got them cleaned!"

"GOT IT!" Johnny shouted back.

We walked back to the house in silence. Now everyone seemed really tense though. Tara seemed like she wanted to scream, cry, kick, blow up something, just plain freak out. Caleb looked like he wanted to eat everything in sight except us, and he looked like he really wanted to talk to Tara without us there. Simon was holding Bailey and Bailey was allowing it. They both were jumping at every little sound. Which in a forest at night there were plenty. Derek looked sleepy and was giving Caleb the occasional 'Who the hell is that?' type of look.

When we finally made it through the door, Derek just went to his room and went to sleep. Simon and Bailey went to her room. In any normal situation nobody would have let them go upstairs together. Mostly because as Johnny so interestingly put it Simon is _a manwhore _and Bailey is the _innocent uncorrupted little girl. _Somehow I doubted she had never kissed anybody before tonight. Because I doubted even Bailey on a energy spell high would have her first kiss without a second thought about it, or even a first thought by the looks of it.

So it was just me, Tara, and Caleb in the kitchen... and to be honest I really wish Derek was still awake.

Caleb was helping himself to all of the food Tara had made. He was piling six plates with food. He really wasn't joking he was hungry.

"So you were nervous?" Caleb asked.

"No not at all." Tara said, waving her hand dismissively.

_And I am a jolly green giant._

"Okay. Well I just thought you were nervous because of the scorch marks on the ceiling, the extreme amount of food, and the spotless clean, and apparently recently waxed floor was an indication you had been nervously cooking, cleaning, and blowing things up. I must be mistaken right?" Caleb said, and he smirked at the end of it.

Tara ignored him and started doind the dishes.

After he was done eating. Which was about 13 full plates of food by the way, he asked what room he could take. Tara gave him directions to one of the empty rooms. Which was good, because if it was Tori, Tori would've given him the wrong directions on purpose and he would've ended up in bed with Andrew or something.

"You okay Tara?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Tara asked, scrubbing a pot.

"Because you've been scrubbing the same spot for about six and a half minutes." I said. Tara dropped the pot and started working on the forks, knives, and spoons.

"So who's the sexy werewolf walking the halls?" Anne asked, walking into the room.

Tara spun around holding a wet knife and said "Anne. That would be Caleb. So shut up and walk away."

Anne looked terrified. I focused on Derek.

I walked up to Tara and tried to pull the knife out of her hand. "Tara, let's just put this down." I said. "Right here." I gestured to the counter.

Tara and I put the knife down and I led her out of the room leaving a trembling Anne in the doorway and I really hoped she went to the bathroom before she came downstairs because I didn't want to step in anything later.

"Tara go to sleep. Come on you remember what sleep is?" I said.

Tara nodded. "Okay come, comfy bed, nice fluffy pillows." I said.

I took her to her room and made her sit on the bed. I started brushing the tangles, and leaves out of her hair. I think she was in a conscious coma or something. She was getting paler by the second, she wasn't blinking, wasn't moving, if it wasn't for the fact I could see the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed I would think she was dead.

When I finished her hair I said "Lay down."

She obeyed and I pulled up the covers around her, she still didn't blink and I left the room.

As I passed by Caleb's room the door opened. "Thank you." Caleb said, looking worried. I was guessing about Tara.

"Has she ever gone this bad before?" I asked.

"When her mother died and when..." He let the sentence trail off.

_... when she lost your baby._

"Just, thank you." Caleb said, and then closed the door.

I walked to my room and changed my clothes and laid down on my bed.

My last thought before I went to bed was _Poor Caleb, he feels so tortured.

* * *

Still Chloe's Point Of View..._

The following day I woke up feeling decent enough and I noticed that Tori was already up, no surprise. She was waking up earlier than me all the time because I always had some late night crisis to deal with. Apparently my powers never understood that sometimes daytime hours were a good time to have a crisis as well.

I got my clothes and my bathroom stuff, I was planning on taking a quick shower before I ate something. I checked the clock in the hallway, it was 11:50 in the morning.

I went to the bathroom opened the door and went in locking it behind me. I got undressed and turned on the water. The good thing about this place was that it had an amazing shower. I wondered if Derek would let me keep the shower on the side. I wouldn't marry it, that would be strictly for Derek only. But a little affair can't be that bad. Igh... amazing shower... mmm... maybe I can marry the shower and keep Derek on the side. _Ohh... I am definately marrying this shower. Sorry Derek, but stay in this shower for five minutes and this shower will soon be a bigamist._

My entire body felt the electric jolt. I was no longer connected to my physical body anymore, my mind was somewhere else. I grabbed the bar on the side of the shower before the vision pulled me in.

_**********_

_I looked around. I was in some apartment, but there was nobody in here. In fact someone was moving in because there were boxes everywhere._

_How the fuck did this happen? I didn't even touch anyone! I was in the shower! I looked down. Oh god, I am even naked in this vision too. _

_The door to the apartment slammed open. The person that came in couldn't have been more than 16 years old. He was lightly tanned, He had black hair, blue eyes, and looked really good in his blue t-shirt and black jeans outfit. Focus Chloe, and besides. You have a boyfriend. A mate even. A werewolf mate, though Derek and I have yet to talk about it._

_"Who the hell are you and why are you here?" He said._

_What the hell? I tried speaking. "Huh?" I said._

_"Don't huh me. Why the hell is there a wet naked chick in my apartment... not that I mind." He said, checking me out._

_"Hey Hey Hey. Don't do that." I said._

_"Well where exactly do you want me to look?" He asked._

_"Good Point." I said, crossing my arms over my chest._

_"So um why are you here? And nude? And dripping all over my floor?" He asked._

_"Okay well. Not sure. I know this is going to sound weird but I am a necromancer and this is supposed to be a vision of death... your death I think... but I show up as a kind of ghosty thing in these visions. But for some reason you can see me, and talk to me, and I can talk to you. I'm naked and wet because I was in the shower when I got the vision." I said._

_"Okay then." He said, he picked up a small box and threw it at me. I covered my head with my hands._

_"WHAT THE HELL!?" I shouted._

_"Did you feel pain?" He asked._

_"Uh... no" I said._

_"Exactly. Because the box went through you." He said._

_"Okay. Believe me?" I asked._

_"Uh huh." He said, nodding, looking like he would freak out._

_"Are you going to freak out?" I asked._

_"Later. Not when a naked blonde haired, blue-eyed girl is here. I'm Dain. I'd shake your hand but..."_

_"Yup I get it. I'm Chloe. So uh nice place?" I said._

_"Just moving in. It's in a pretty low rent area, which is good. Especially since my parents ditched me." Dain said._

_"They did?" I asked._

_"Yep. No big deal." Dain said, I saw the hurt in his eyes. It really was a big deal._

_"Do you have a clock? A calendar maybe?" I asked._

_"Yea." He said, he pulled a cellphone out of his pocket and showed me what the date&time was._

_"That's not possible, where are we?" I asked._

_"New York why?" Dain said._

_"You're sure?" _

_"I think I'd know where I live. What's wrong?" Dain said._

_"It's twelve in the afternoon on a Sunday." I said._

_"So?" Dain asked._

_"So that means this is happening real time. Like, as in this is the present." I said._

_"That means... what exactly?" Dain asked._

_"No idea. But for one thing, I don't think you're going to die right now." I said._

_"Well that's good." Dain said, sarcastically._

_"Okay can it. Why am I here if you aren't going to die?" I said. "Hang on, what's your family line?"_

_"What do you want to know?" Dain asked._

_"What kind of people were your parents? Are they adoptive parents? How old are you? Things like that." I asked._

_"I'm 16, just turned 16 three weeks ago. The guy is my step-father. My mom that ditched me is my biological mom, my bio dad took off before I was born." Dain said._

_"I need you to do something after this." I said._

_"What?" Dain asked._

_"First. Don't tell anyone about this. Due to the fact that you don't want to end up in a mental hospital. Second. Call this number: 548-3323. A sorcerer will answer, his name is Andrew. Tell him you met me. Tell him you know about my powers. Tell him I think you're something. Okay. Visions of death. Everything. Understand?" I said._

_"Understood, Nude-girl." Dain said._

_"Don't call me that." I said._

_"Okay. Why can't I just talk to you on the phone? And did you say sorcerer?" _

_"Andrew needs to know. And yes I did." I said._

_"Wonderful." Dain said._

_I could feel myself fade away. This vision-visitation-whatever was ending._

_"I'm fading. Call the number." I said._

_**********_

I came back into my body and my eyesight was returning. My hand slipped from the bar I was holding and I lost my footing. I slipped and lost my balance and slammed my head on the edge of the bathtub, I felt blood on my head. Atleast this time it was a daytime crisis.

* * *

Awkward first meeting huh? Don't worry I plan on explaining what happened next chapter. Though it might not be too hard to figure out. If you do let me know. Remember Derek's Point Of View next chapter.

Paws off Dain ladies, HE IS MINE. Understand me?


	26. What The Hell?

Merry Christmas or happy holidays if you don't celebrate Christmas, or merry berry day if you don't celebrate anything. It is the 25th. Hope you all are opening some presents or being with family, or doing something you enjoy, and hopefully having a better time than me. Being with family might not always mean that you are having a good time, I speak from experience. Right now though it is around 9 AM and I am posting. So… enjoy. Remember when Chloe fell last chapter, which happened to me when I came up with the idea for this. I was showering and I allowed my mind to wander, which it frequently does. Then I screamed "A DEREK ONLY CHAPTER! A VERY LONG ONLY DEREK CHAPTER!" then slipped on soap and hit my head. I'm fine, just a big bump on my head. So I injured Chloe because she injured me first. Well technically Derek did, but I can't hurt that beautiful man anymore. I'm already going to hell because of what happened with his wolfy changes.

DISCLAIMER: *I have walked into Dain's apartment*

Me: Hello! Dain? HELLOOOO!

Dain: *Walks into room* Hello. And who the heck are you?

Me: That's rude.

Dain: No. Rude is walking in and finding a ghost-nude chick in the middle of my apartment, rude is having to look through 10 boxes to find a friggin cloth to clean up the water but then realize there is no water on the floor because she wasn't really physically there, and now rude is a girl with messy hair walking in and waking me up.

Me: *Puts hands up* I'm sorry.

Dain: Fine. What do you want?

Me: Can you please say I don't own Darkest Powers?

Dain: She doesn't own Darkest Powers, it belongs to Kelley Armstrong.

Me: Thanks.

Dain: Yep. No go away.

* * *

Derek's Point Of View (Remember ALL chapter, yup I am awesome!)

I woke up to find Simon in the doorway watching me. _Chloe was right, it is creepy. _

"Simon do you need something?" I asked.

"Yes, will you ask Chloe when she is getting out of the bathroom. I need to take a shower." Simon said.

"Why can't you ask her?" I asked.

"She's not answering me! Which brings me to why is she ignoring me? I didn't do anything. Did I? Did she say something to you?" Simon said.

"You do realize how neurotic you're behaving right?" I said.

"Whatever. People can't be mad at me, I'm the lovable one." Simon said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About six minutes past noon on a Sunday, good afternoon sunshine... now get up." Simon said.

I listened for Chloe. Which was simple. Being a werewolf gave extra abilities. An amplified sense of smell, hearing, strength, etc. and it also helped that this place was really old so I could hear everything going on everywhere.

I could hear the shower running and I could hear her breathing, but her heartbeat was going fast and I wasn't sure why. She wasn't moving at the moment. _You know, you are turning into quite the stalker. I Am not. I am just checking on her. In the shower! Is nothing sacred?_

Then I heard a slip and a _bang _as Chloe hit her head on the edge of the bathtub. I was up and out of bed knocking on the door faster than any human could be.

"Chloe are you okay?" I asked. I took a sniff of the air and smelt blood. Chloe's blood. _My mates blood. And there you go down possession lane..._

"Chloe?" I asked again.

I'm going to give her six seconds to tell me she's fine. _Six. _If she didn't I would be knocking down the door. _Five. _Though she'd probably be really embarrassed if I saw her naked, but she'd forgive me. Especially if she was bleeding and wasn't okay. _Four. _Though the wolf part of me started jumping up and down wagging his tail thinking of her naked. _Three. _The little pervert. _Two._

"I'm fine!" Chloe shouted.

_Damn._

"You're bleeding, can you please come out?" I said.

"Yes." Chloe said.

A minute later Chloe came out in a fluffy white towel. I would have enjoyed the view more if it wasn't for the cut that happened to have blood running down the right side of her face.

"What happened?" I asked, checking the but. It wasn't too big but it was a little deep and head injuries did tend to bleed more.

"Tell you in a few minutes." Chloe said. "Right now though I need to talk to Andrew. Where is he?"

"He's in the kitchen. Get dressed, and we need to take care of this." I said, pointing to her cut.

Chloe gave me one of her 'Don't tell me what to do' looks and walked to the kitchen. Me following behind her in case she fell.

As soon as we went in the kitchen we saw Bailey, Andrew, and Caleb there. Caleb was putting in a new table and Andrew and Bailey were complaining that it should be more to the left.

"Chloe what happened?" Andrew asked, looking at me.

_I would never hurt her you stupid asshole. _Why did everyone think I would hurt her? I understand that I'm dangerous and all. Really I do. More than everyone else does actually. But I wouldn't hurt Chloe. Ever.

"I had a vision or something. Except I wasn't touching anyone, or anything that could've caused it. The cut is from when I came out of the vision I slipped and hit my head, but back to this vision, I didn't see anybody die. Actually the guy saw me. Much more of me than I would have liked." Chloe said. She blushed at that last bit.

_What. The. Hell._

Bailey walked up to Chloe and healed her cut. Andrew's phone rang.

"Oh check and see if that's Dain." Chloe said.

"Who's Dain?" I asked.

"The guy from my vision I had in the shower." Chloe said.

_WHAT. THE. HELL?_

"You met some guy in the shower?" Tori asked, walking in.

"No. Well kind of. Vision. He saw me naked. Too bad as a ghost you can't change your clothes, but apparently he could see me in one of my weird vision things. He was checking me out for a minute though. He doesn't look bad in appearance, actually he looks very good. I hope I can set him up with Anne or maybe Sierra." Chloe said.

_I am going to tear him apart._

"Amazing. All I get to do in the shower is come out smelling like vanilla-strawberry. You however get to put on a strip show for a hot guy." Tori said.

_I am going to tear him apart dick first._

I growled a little, I didn't think anyone could hear me, but Caleb raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

I gave him the '_Don't say anything' _look. Caleb just gave a quiet laugh.

"So what's new scooby-doo?" Johnny said, walking in and standing beside me.

"Chloe put on a strip show for some guy." Tori said.

"Well, Well, I never knew you had it in you." Johnny said.

"Shut up Johnny, answer the phone Andrew." Chloe said, bouncing on her toes.

Andrew answered the phone and with my werewolf hearing I could hear everything both Andrew and apparently this 'Dain' was saying.

**_"Hello?" Andrew said._**

**_"Uh, hi. Is this Andrew?" Dain asked._**

**_"Yes. And I'm guessing you're Dain?" Andrew said._**

**_"Yep. So Nude-girl gave advance warning of me huh?" Dain asked._**

Andrew laughed a little at Chloe's new nickname, I growled slightly.

**_"Chloe, and yes she did. So I will introduce myself as Andrew the sorcerer. Chloe gave you my number apparently, she said you could see her. No naked jokes please." Andrew said._**

**_"Um. Yeah I could see her, but I have no idea how. I threw a box at her and it went right through her." Dain said._**

**_"So besides your violence issues, what else happened?" Andrew asked._**

**_"Well she said she thought I might 'be something.'" Dain said._**

Andrew looked over at Chloe and covered the phone with his hand. "You think he might be supernatural?" Andrew asked.

Chloe nodded and said "He never knew his biological father. He only ever had a mom and a step-dad."

Andrew removed his hand.

**_"Have you told anybody about this?" Andrew asked._**

**_"Nobody. And even if I wanted to who would I tell. My parents ditched me, and I have been branded 'loner' at my school which is fine by me, so really, who in the hell would I tell?" Dain said._**

**_"Great. Don't tell anyone, and call if you need anything or are in any kind of trouble understand?" Andrew said._**

**_"Understood." Dain said. "Bye."_**

**_"Bye."_**

They hung up.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Well he may or may not be supernatural. Not everyone who has a deadbeat parent is a supernatural, but either way we now need to keep an eye on him." Andrew said.

"Why would we need to keep an eye on him if he isn't supernatural?" Chloe asked.

"He knows about this world now. He knows that 'human' isn't the only thing out there. We need to make sure he won't say anything to anyone. As well we need to make sure that The Edison Group won't kill him because he knows about us. More in fact he knows about Chloe's advanced powers. More information than they know, which is what they'd kill for. Information to help them succeed next batch of supernaturals." Caleb said.

Andrew nodded. "And we need to also need to stay in contact with him in case he starts developing his powers if he is a supernatural."

_So basically what you're saying is keeping an eye on this guy is going to turn into a huge pain in the ass for all of us?_

"But none of this explains why I went to him, none of this explains why I went into my weird vision mode without being near him to touch, or ever having met him, or without him dying in the friggin thing." Chloe said.

"I have a few theorys." Johnny said.

We all stared at him like he had grown another head.

"What? I might act like an idiot most of the time, but that doesn't mean I don't have some intelligence." Johnny said.

"Go ahead." Andrew said.

"Theory Number one and the one I think that is right is that Dain is another genetically modified necromancer, and his powers are kicking in. So because they have advanced powers maybe their powers are linked. So maybe she came to him because his powers called to hers or something of that sort. It explains why she went to him though they never met, why he didn't die, and why it wasn't required for them to be touching or something like that. Oh and by the way how kinky is that not being required to _touch?_"

_Somebody needs to punch that boy._

"Not funny. Next theory." Chloe said.

"Theory Number two is that maybe your powers are growing rapidly. So rapidly that in fact you can communicate with those that are going to die soon in order to change it without needing to go through the whole deciding who lives and who dies thing, you're just told who to save.

Theory Number three and my last and theory I think is stupid but still a possibility is that maybe you're meant to learn something from him. Maybe for whatever reason whether he'll die or not maybe you're meant to learn something. I have no idea what, but everything has to have a reason." Johnny said.

By the end of this everyone but Caleb seemed in shock, and that was only because Caleb didn't even know Johnny.

"What?" Johnny asked.

"You said something smart." Bailey said, and sat down on one of the new chairs.

"I know, I'm surprised I didn't come off as an idiot." Johnny said.

"So how am I supposed to find out which one it is?" Chloe asked.

"I have no idea about that." Johnny said.

"Great, well I should get dressed." Chloe said, and left to go get dressed.

"Ever notice how she always has something happening to her?" Bailey said.

"I haven't been here even a full 24 hours and I've noticed it... well come on Derek." Caleb said.

"What? Where?" I asked.

"Outside, we have some training to start don't we?" Caleb asked.

"Go Derek." Andrew said.

_I swear he is just trying to get the two werewolves out of this house._

"Sure." I said.

Caleb and I walked through the forest until we came to a clearing that Tori had made when she was busy blowing things up after she found out Andrew was her father. For the next hour and a half we worked on different fighting techniques. Unfortunately everything ended with me getting my ass kicked. I wasn't even doing anything wrong, but Caleb was just more skilled.

"Now onto the part I for one hate. Any questions about me or about being a werewolf that you'd like answered?" Caleb asked.

"Is Tara your mate?" I asked. That one slipped out.

"Yes she is." Caleb said, his voice taking on a slightly dangerous tone.

"How'd you leave her?" I asked. I once thought about leaving Chloe and it hurt to even think about it. It felt like every part of me hurt at even the thought of it.

"What do you know about my past?" Caleb asked me.

"Nothing. Tara was a little... incapable of talking about specifics." I said.

"As you know werewolves can be part of packs. Some packs can be good. About family, a sense of belonging, and safety. So nobody will label you as a mutt or rogue wolf, in a pack chances of survival are decent unless another pack comes to fight for territory, or you're sent on a mission to kill another werewolf that has threatened the pack in any type of way.

Other packs aren't so great. They can be all about power, control, and violence. A way to gain more territory in the most brutal way possible. There's no care for other pack members, it's more about survival that makes them all band together. Someone gets hurt, feed them to the wolves. Literally." Caleb said.

What he said reminded me about before dad adopted me. The Edison Group had an area where me and three other wolves were raised. They were murdered when they got extremely violent with one of the nurses there. The three of them were like a pack and were always ganging up on me. A pack mostly about survival and brutality.

"I was raised in the last type of pack." Caleb said.

"What?" I asked. _He had been part of a pack?_

"Yes. A werewolf pup is taken from it's mother after it is born. Unless the mother is another supernatural then in that case the werewolf and whatever type of supernatural the mother is they're free to raise the child together if they so choose. Or the mother will be a single mother or something.

But by the time I was born my werewolf father was dead. So I fell into the hands of my werewolf uncle whom adopted me, as well as other orphaned or motherless werewolves. He had a hope to raise us to be a pack. Not a good kind. Once we could walk, talk, and had the ability to know that 2+2=4 we were forced to fight eachother. Sometimes we couldn't even be stopped until we had almost near killed the other werewolf. Sometimes we actually did. He wanted us to become a brutal pack, the most feared, the kind that took over territory, not because we needed it. No. Because we wanted it. The power to control every pack. He always thought big." Caleb said.

"What happened to him?" I asked. I felt worse than I did when I was about to change.

"We killed him. Me and four other werewolves. That was all that was left. He adopted twenty young werewolves. And five was all that was left." Caleb said. His voice broke.

"Including you?" I asked.

"Including me." Caleb said.

"How many did you kill?" I asked.

"Three and a half." Caleb said.

"How is it three and a half?"

"I killed three. When I fought one, I wounded him horribly. But he could've lived. Werewolves heal fast. My uncle ordered me to kill him, said if he was so weak to let himself get hurt like that then he didn't deserve to live. I refused and so my uncle killed him. I never took his life. But I am responsible for that injury that made my uncle take his life. So in the end I am partially at fault." Caleb said.

"How'd he feel that twenty wolves would be enough?" I asked.

"He hoped that once we got older we'd turn people." Caleb said.

"Did any of you?" I asked.

"The night he ordered us to. We killed him." Caleb said.

"So technically you murdered four or four and a half from that time of your life?" I said.

"That wasn't murder. It was justice." Caleb said.

I spent the rest of our training session asking questions about being a werewolf and about what happened last night. It was good to talk to Caleb. He knew things even dad didn't know, and he wouldn't look at me like I was an idiot for not knowing simple things that to be honest I probably should've known.

Caleb and I walked back into the house and I went to check on Chloe and Caleb went to go check on Tara.

I found Chloe and Bailey talking in Bailey's room. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Bailey said.

"So what costume are you wearing to my party?" Bailey asked.

"I have no idea." I said.

Why the hell did I even have to go to this thing? And have my picture taken in some stupid costume? The answer was the two people looking at me like I was in need of some mental help considering how soon the party was.

Chloe- Because she was my mate, was Bailey's friend, and was having a really rough time so a party and some fun could only do good.

Bailey- Because she made Simon happy, and because it's my fault Liam kissed her. That poor girl would be traumatized for life from that one, and because she saved my life about twenty times over if you counted up all the life threatening injuries.

"We need to find something! Derek! You should've came to me earlier!" Bailey said.

"How do you feel about being shirtless Derek?" Chloe asked.

_WHAT. THE. HELL?!_

"Um... what?" I said.

"You could totally pull a Jacob from Twilight!" Chloe said.

"Go shirtless, a pair of cut-off jeans, some brown contacts. Your acne is clearing really fast, so you'll be good by my party. No haircut, so you'll go as the Jacob from eclipse not New Moon." Bailey said to me.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. What the hell is Twilight?" I asked.

"You don't know what Twilight is?" Bailey asked.

"No." I said.

"It's where some stupid human falls in love with a controlling stalker vampire, and becomes friends with a shapeshifter, though he loves her, and then in the end the shapeshifter imprints on her daughter." Anne said, walking in and taking a necklace from one of the three on Bailey's bed.

"So twilight is about a vampiric romance abuser and a lovesick pedophile?" I asked.

Chloe and Bailey started laughing.

_Well what the hell was I supposed to think from that explanation?_

"Derek don't worry we'll take care of your costume." Chloe said.

"Okay." I said.

I left once they started discussing glitter. I was very afraid to know what type of costume for me would require glitter. Though maybe they were discussing it for Chloe.

_Please be discussing it for Chloe... Please Please Please._

"Hey bro, want to watch basketball on TV?" Simon asked.

"I'd rather play it. But fine." I said.

Simon, Johnny, Caleb and I were watching the game for about twenty minutes before Bailey, Tori, Tara, and Chloe came downstairs.

Tara turned off the TV.

"Hey!" Johnny, Caleb, Simon and I shouted.

"Caleb we need to talk." Tara said.

"We were right in the middle of the game. Male bonding and all that jazz." Johnny said.

"Yeah." Simon said.

I just grunted in agreement, I didn't want Caleb's head blown off yet, I just met him. Give me a few days.

"Excuse me?" Bailey, Tori, and Chloe said.

"Um. Nothing, see you later Caleb." Simon said.

"So I'm on my own now?" Caleb asked.

"Yes. Tara has weapons." I said.

"What?" Caleb asked.

"Our women." Johnny, Simon and I said.

* * *

So Christmas has actually made me a little sad and upset so...

TO THE GIGGLE MACHINE... (Which is the review button.. Please press it.. I'll give you a giggle.. HeHe)


	27. Truth or Dare

Happy New Year's EVE! So I figured I would celebrate by telling you a weird-funny-odd true story about what happened one school week way back in fifth or sixth grade, and if that doesn't work perhaps a chapter with all the guys of the safehouse, and some Dain might help. Also I have just figured out what I can do to add a massive twist to this story. I was jumping up and down and screaming when I figured it out and I think I nearly gave my dad a heart attack... don't worry he's fine, but I'm not so sure all of you will be when you find out about ten maybe fifteen chapters from now... this is what I love about being the one writing, I know exactly what will happen.

So the story, fifth or sixth grade (I don't remember): My friend Tia was absent from school the day before Christmas vacation so I had to clean out her desk. Pens, pencils, books, whatever was in there. So anyway I start cleaning the desk and when I put my hand in a second time I felt a sharp pain in my right hand, so I quickly pull it out. One of my fingers was bleeding. So I'm thinking that you know what. There's a sharp object or something in there that cut me right? No such luck. I put my hand in again, why? Because I'm an idiot, and it was in a different place this time, and again the pain. SOMETHING IN THERE BIT ME. After that I was just like "You know what? Someone else can do this. I don't need this."

The moral of the story is that if you feel something bite/cut you, YOU DO NOT PUT YOUR HAND BACK IN. YOU WALK AWAY.

Also _Death Preistess_ pointed out a hilarious typo last chapter, I laughed when I realized it. Hehe, so for future reference any typos I make, Learn the typos, Live the typos, LOVE the typos... wow, it is like two in the afternoon and I shouldn't have had that fourth cup of coffee. Well anyways thank you.

**DISCLAIMER: ***Dain and Johnny are discussing a plan on how to deal with me*

Johnny: So do you think we should tie her up?

Dain: I don't trust it, she might get out of the ropes. And if she does and she catches us she might hang us from a tree.

Johnny: That doesn't sound so bad.

Dain: By our necks.

Johnny: Oh...

Dain: So while I think up a plan, Kelley Armstrong owns Darkest Powers, alright, no crazy people do, and that goes for all of you girls out there as well, so there.

* * *

Chloe's Point Of View

Well that was easy. Wow, I sound like a staples commercial. _And cue pushing the red button! _

Tara wanted to talk to Caleb and I wanted to win the bet. So Tara brought in reinforcements.

For now though we had all moved ourselves as far away from the house as Andrew would allow us. Johnny wanted to listen in on what they were saying, but we reminded him oh so gently that if Tara blows up the room chances were that the door was going to go flying off and hit him in the face. He left willingly after that.

So that is how I found myself on a blanket in front of the safehouse about to play _truth or dare _with Johnny, Tori, Bailey, Simon, Derek, and obviously myself.

_If I had known this was going to happen I would have taken my chances with the door._

"So here are the rules and remember we play by my rules." Johnny said. "You can't pick dare or truth three times in a row. Example: _Truth Truth_ then_ dare. _It works better that way, and once the person completes their truth or their dare they spin the bottle and whoever it lands on is who they do the whole do you pick truth? Or do you pick dare? thing. Also no messing with the bottle using magic, it has to be fair. Also we can't dare anyone to kiss anybody, mainly due to the fact that if anybody kisses Chloe, Derek will break somebody's face." Johnny said.

"I go first." Johnny said.

Johnny spun the bottle and what do you know? Guess who it landed on. Me.

"So Chloe, truth or dare?" Johnny asked. He gave me a smile like I was going to be unlucky with whatever I chose.

"Uh... t-truth." I said. I really didn't want to sound afraid, but this was Johnny of all people. I was choosing truth. Him and Bailey were very creative. No way was I picking dare with either of them.

"What do you think of Dain?" Johnny asked. _Oh My GOD! Asking me about the guy who saw me naked. Really? Not fair._

"What do you mean, what d-do I think of him?" I asked.

"I mean appearance wise, and what vibe you get off him. Since you're the only one that knows him."

"Fine, appearance wise he is black hair, blue eyes, light tan, and looks really good." I said, Derek growled. "The general vibe I guess is a bit of a loner, and someone who has been hurt a lot by the people he loves the most, but he seems like he would be loyal when he cares about you."

"Hmm... sounds like you have competition there buddy." Johnny said to Derek.

"You don't have competition Derek, he doesn't look horrible so I am not going to say he does, and he doesn't seem like a jackass so I am not going to say he is." I said.

I glared at Johnny and spun the bottle. It landed on Tori.

"So Tori truth or dare?" I asked.

I really hoped she would pick dare, cause I had nothing for truth.

"Truth." Tori said.

I really should start collecting lucky pennies, and four-leaf clovers.

"Truth?" Johnny said. "I would have expected you to pick dare."

"I'm picking dare only if it lands on Derek, You, or Bailey. I don't want to be stuck with truth with any of you." Tori said.

"OK. Tori. Be honest. What was your first thought about all of us?" I asked.

"Okay. Simon: Oh my god he is so hot!!! Little did I know that spending even an hour alone with him I would have wanted to have twenty bottles of vodka and get alcohol poisoning just to get away from him. Derek: WHAT THE FUCK? WHERE THE HELL DID HE COME FROM?" Tori said.

_So I wasn't the only one he scared half to death on their first day..._

"Johnny: He is cute, but seems like a bloody idiot. Chloe: Is she mentally retarded? Bailey: What the hell type of happy drugs is she on?" Tori said.

"Huh. Okay." I said, I made a great first impression then. Note once again the sarcasm.

Tori spun the bottle and it landed on Bailey.

"Dare!" Bailey said.

"Aww... I had a really good one for truth." Tori said.

"I don't trust you or your perfect nails." Bailey said.

"Fine. Do you have an undershirt on?" Tori asked.

"Yes." Bailey said.

"Good, okay take off your shirt and wear only your undershirt, we will make a mud patch somewhere off to the right of here and I want you to roll around in it oinking like a pig." Tori said.

"What is it with all the girls and stripping?" Johnny asked.

"Shut up." Bailey said. "I was hoping for something more creative Tori, I'm disappointed."

Bailey got up took off her two shirts until all she had on was her white undershirt. She also took off all her rings, bracelets, and necklaces.

"Well if you ever run out of money, sell your jewellery. You'll be rich in no time." Simon said.

We walked right for about five minutes and then Johnny and Tori created a little mud patch for her.

Bailey completed her dare.

"Tori, that was fun come here." Bailey said, opening her arms for a hug.

"EWW NOOO!" Tori screamed as she ran away from Bailey, towards the truth or dare blanket.

"She's a keeper. Don't screw it up Simon." Johnny said as we all walked back.

_He won't. Wait... how do they have a girl if Simon is a sorcerer? Can't they only have boys?_

"Hey Johnny I have a question." I said.

"Go ahead ask." Johnny said.

"Well. How exactly would a sorcerer have a girl as a kid? Like I get the whole get a witch pregnant thing. But what if the mother is not a witch?" I asked.

"The mother would have to be supernatural." Johnny said. "A sorcerer can have either boy or girl if the mother is supernatural, though it rarely happens due to the whole 'We don't want our kids to have too much power' issue. That part basically went into a black hole when creating us." Johnny said.

"You can be pretty smart." I said.

"I can, I just like to act like a moron. It's a lot more fun." Johnny said.

We finally made it to the blanket and it was Bailey's turn to spin, it landed on Johnny.

_A war of the creative crazy people... what will happen? And Bailey smiles the 'Oh you are so dead now' smile and Johnny responds with a 'in your dreams' smirk._

"Okay Johnny. You seem so fond of the concept of stripping. Strip nude and run around the safehouse screaming "I LOVE HANNAH MONTANA!" until atleast four people make some form of comment, then go swimming in a freezing cold pond until you're frozen and then change into just your boxers and we'll tie you up to a tree for an hour." Bailey said.

"You're evil." Simon said, smiling.

"I know." Bailey said.

"Well. Go on." Bailey and I said. Moving our hands in a go motion.

Bailey grabbed the blanket and I grabbed the bottle and we moved towards the safehouse with a now nude Johnny hiding behind Derek.

"You are evil and are satan's mistress." Johnny said.

"Hey, don't be mean to her. It was your idea to play." Simon said.

"Be quiet satan." Johnny said.

I laughed a little.

Johnny took a deep breath and ran "I LOVE HANNAH MONTANA!" Johnny started screaming.

Ricky was walking outside and saw this. "Times like these I wish we weren't twins."

_One comment._

Anne threw a towel from her window "Cover yourself up! There are children here!"

_Two comments._

Ricky ran back into the house and Caleb walked back out.

"Tara mentioned I'd be fighting not scarred for life." Caleb said.

_Three comments._

Tara walked out but Caleb covered her eyes. "Trust me you do not want to see this." He then closed the door behind him and Tara.

I started laughing. Derek was smiling.

"I am going to pick truth." Derek whispered.

"Good idea." I said.

Sierra shouted out her window "FOR EVERYBODY'S SAKE COVER UP!"

_Four comments._

Johnny grabbed the towel Anne threw out the window and covered himself up with it and we walked to the pond.

"What about the cold?" Johnny asked. "What if I freeze to death?"

"You won't freeze to death. Hello SHAMAN HERE!" Bailey said.

"Damn." Johnny said.

He then went swimming in a pond and came out teeth chattering and wrapped the towel around himself again and he went and changed into his boxers and then Bailey and Simon tied him to a tree.

We put the blanket back out and Bailey said "I'll spin the bottle for you since you are unable to."

"F-Fine." Johnny said.

Bailey rolled her eyes and went over to him and healed him slightly.

"You can heal the cold?" I asked

"No just his temperature." Bailey said.

Bailey spun and it landed on Simon.

Johnny laughed and said "Truth or Dare?"

"I'm going to end up injured either way aren't I?" Simon asked.

"Probably." Johnny said. "Either physically or mentally."

"Truth."

"What is the freakiest thing you've ever done to or for Bailey?"

Simon was thinking. The guy actually had to think.

"Okay. Well the for Bailey thing was probably spellcasting to get Liam the hell away from her. To Bailey would probably be reading an MSN conversation of hers." Simon said, ducking his head.

"YOU WHAT?!" Bailey shouted.

I giggled. Simon and his stalkerish tendencies.

"Uh... sorry... if it makes you feel better I won't do it again because I didn't have anything to worry about. The guy you were talking to was gay." Simon said.

Bailey smiled walked over to Simon and hugged him.

"Forgiven." She said. She took her finger took some mud out of her hair and put it on Simon's nose, he was now muddy because of the hug.

Simon spun and it landed on Derek.

"Truth." Derek said.

"GIVE HIM A GOOD ONE!" Johnny said, trying to get out of his ropes.

"Damn! You know how to tie a knot!" Johnny said.

"Okay then... what is the stupidest thing you ever thought about me?" Simon asked.

"You pick that one!? OF ALL THINGS?" Johnny said. "I HAD LIKE TEN PLANNED!"

"Simple. When dad made us go to that wedding of some supernatural friend of his and you had on that white tux, I thought you looked like an overgrown mushroom." Derek said.

Derek spun the bottle and it landed on Simon again.

"Dare." Simon said.

"You chose dare?" I asked.

"He wouldn't make me do anything bad." Simon said.

"I wouldn't... Dye your hair." Derek said.

Simon gasped. "NO." He looked horrified.

"You don't want to do the dare?" Derek asked.

"What if we just tint your hair a certain colour?" Bailey said, looking at Simon's hair and lighting up like the fourth of July. She had a plan.

"Fine." Simon said.

Bailey grabbed Simon's hand and she ran to the house. No doubt to get her hair dye supplies out.

I collected everything we had brought with us.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?" Johnny screamed, as we all began following them and leaving him there.

"You'll be fine. Bailey made sure you wouldn't freeze to death... have fun." Tori said, patting Johnny's head.

"Tori?" Johnny said.

"You'll be fine and you know it. Please do this? Pleeeeease?" Tori said.

"Okay. But you owe me for this." Johnny said.

"Okay." Tori said, running up to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

We went to the house and found Caleb and Tara talking in the kitchen and we went on to where the bathroom was and found Simon in a chair, closing his eyes and looking terrified.

"Derek this falls under torture." Simon said.

"What did you always tell me?" Derek said. "Oh right, now I remember. I should try and make friends and act as normal as I can. Bet you regret telling me that now huh?" Derek said.

"Way to make me regret my words big guy." Simon said.

"Now shall we tint it red or orange?" Bailey said. She was holding up two packages.

We didn't say anything.

"Okay, eenie meenie mini moe." Bailey said pointing between the boxes. It was settled on orange.

Bailey washed Simon's hair out, and started drying it a little and applying some hair dye.

Tori went into the living room. Derek and I went upstairs to go find Simon's sketchbook.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"I don't know. Blame Simon for messing this place up." Derek said.

By now Simon had completely messed his and Derek's room up. I think he did it just to annoy Derek and Tara.

I tripped over something and went flying. As per usual Derek caught me.

"Thanks." I said, I looked up at him and got lost in his green eyes.

Somehow Derek and I ended up kissing. I don't think past the first kiss Derek and I ever really knew who started these kisses. They just happened I guess. Whoever says that 'things' don't just happen have never met Derek and I.

Derek placed his hands on my waist and my shirt was pulled up just a little. I felt the familiar electric jolt go through me. I pulled away from Derek.

_***_

_Aw.. crap. Come on? Can't a girl make out with her boyfriend without zoning out?_

_I was back in Dain's apartment. There were still boxes everywhere but now there was also a beanbag chair placed in between two boxes that Dain was currently asleep on._

_"DAIN!" I shouted._

_Dain shot up and slipped off the beanbag chair hitting his head on a box._

_"What the fuck?!" Dain shouted._

_"Sorry." I said._

_"Well atleast you're fully dressed this time, but your hair looks like hell." Dain said._

_"That is because I was kissing my boyfriend before I came here." I said._

_"Well that can't be good for his ego." Dain said._

_"Probably not, so want to talk or something?" I asked._

_"Sure. What about?" _

_"How are things with your mother?"_

_"My mom always picks the wrong guy. It's like she sets out to find the best guy she possibly can, and instead she finds the worst guy she possibly can. I'm only going to be on my own until my mom comes back." Dain said._

_"What makes you so sure that she will?"_

_"She will. It's what she always does. Finds a guy thinks he's the love of her life, does everything for him including abandoning me if he asks her to. Things head South she breaks up with or divorces him depending if they got married or not and then she comes back to me apologizes and cries and says she has no place to go because he got the house or whatever and then I take her in, she continues her job we move out a month or two later into another home she finds another guy, wait a month or two and something bad always happens." Dain said._

_"But it still hurts every time she does it." I said._

_"It does. What about your mom?" He asked._

_"What about her? She died." I said._

_"Sorry."_

_"Why do people say sorry? Everyone throws that word around so much that it's barely a word with any meaning at all." I said._

_"Tell me about it." Dain said, he scowled._

_I gasped slightly. That expression was so Derek-like._

_"What?" Dain asked._

_"Nothing." I said. "So was your mom always like this?" I asked_

_"Yup. Since before I can remember. She lost a kid and I think that sent her over the edge." Dain said._

_"It died?" I asked._

_"No. It was stolen. She doesn't know if it was a boy or girl. She gave birth and then it was just gone. The father took off way before the baby was born." Dain said._

_"That's awful." I said._

_"Yeah. I think it set her over the edge because she doesn't know what happened. She has a kid out there somewhere and she doesn't even know if it is alive or dead." Dain said._

_"Okay. Want to just talk about something happy?" I asked._

_"I don't do happy very well." Dain said, getting up and looking through a few boxes and finding a can of coke._

_"Are you always so difficult?" I asked._

_"Only to those that wake me up when I am sleeping. Give me an hour." Dain said._

_"Chances are I will fade out by the end of the hour." I said._

_"Right."_

_"So see any ghosts? Animate any corpses?" I asked._

_"No, not yet."_

_I felt a tug. I was about to fade._

_"I have to go. Bye!" I said, and then I faded away._

_***_

I gasped.

"Chloe?" Derek asked, looking scared.

"Yea?" I asked.

"You were with Dain weren't you?" Derek asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Unbelievable." Derek said, and he walked out of the room.

"What?" I asked.

"You leave at the worst times." Derek said.

"Like it's my fault?" I said.

I was getting angry. Like it's my fault I go to Dain because my powers drag me there. Really?

"Well you could block him out. But apparently you don't." Derek said.

"What? So you want me to focus all my energy on blocking people out every second of the day?" I said.

"The both of you have so got to see Simon's hair!" Ricky said.

"SHUT UP!" Derek and I shouted at him.

Ricky ran away.

"I'm not saying that you need to block people out every second of the day but when you feel these visions you could atleast try to block them out. You're not even making an effort."

"Because we need to figure out why the hell this is happening!" I shouted.

"Yes you should." Derek said. He walked away.

"Chloe look at my hair!" Simon said, the top of his hair was an orangey colour.

"Yea it looks great." I said sadly.

What the hell just happened between Derek and I?

* * *

The happy couple had a fight.

I know you all hate me for making them fight. But I had to make them fight about something, and the fact that Dain has the ability to see Chloe and know she's okay when Derek can't makes him angry. He wants to be angry at Dain but he can't be because Dain isn't there so he took his anger out on Chloe. So just wait one, maybe two chapters. I promise they'll end up together, and they didn't break up, they're just hitting a little hill on the road to love.


	28. This was WAR

I really like everybody's theories about who Dain is. I will not say who he is until the time comes but I love all the theories, so if you have a theory let me know. They're fun to read.

I have an announcement to make. Only a few more weeks until my second semester starts and at the end of every semester there are exams. The first day of exams is January 25th and I need to study. I won't put anything on hiatus, but from now until February 1st I will only have 3 story updates, 4 if you include this one. I will also post a poll as a chapter sometime next week. I recommend that you vote. The poll is on what story you want me to write next. So if you want a say go vote, and the votes will be counted after exam time.

Enjoy the chapter, and you get to find out what my little twist was from chapter 22, like I said it's not massive. But it gives me an opening into the world of something called "Chloe's important people before being labelled necromancer." Wow that's wordy.

**DISCLAIMER: ***While Dain thinks up a plan he has allowed me to torment Johnny*

Johnny: TRAITOR! LOYALTY HA!

Dain: It's loyalty only if I care about you. And right now you annoy me.

Johnny: Fine. What does Jessica want me to do?

Me: Write out 50 times _Jessica does not own Darkest Powers it belongs to Kelley Armstrong._

Johnny: *Starts writing* Jessica does not own Darkest Powers it belongs to Kelley Armstrong.

* * *

Chloe's Point Of View

"Boys are idiots." I said.

Bailey and I were in her room discussing what happened between Derek and I.

"He is not an idiot. He's just jealous." Bailey said.

"Why would he be jealous?" I asked.

"Technically Dain saw you naked before Derek did, and Dain always knows if you're okay before Derek does. Plus it didn't help that you think Dain is good looking and get 'loyal vibes' off him."

"Stupid Johnny had to ask that question." I said.

_Oh my god Johnny._

"OH MY GOD. WE FORGOT JOHNNY!" Bailey and I screamed.

"How long has he been out there?" I asked, getting up.

"Two and a half hours." Bailey said.

Bailey and I ran downstairs and out the door and to the tree where Johnny was.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Johnny said.

"Sorry we will untie you." I said.

Bailey and I then untied him and he ran towards the house awkwardly.

"I can't believe we forgot him." I said.

"Well Tori should've reminded us." Bailey said.

Bailey and I then walked to the house and I spent the night trying to talk to Derek and having him avoid or ignore me.

* * *

The following morning at breakfast was tense, and somehow once again I ended up in Bailey's room complaining about men.

"MEN ARE IDIOTS! ALL OF THEM!" I said, pacing.

"Once again I must tell you. He is not an idiot. An overprotective werewolf with sparkly green eyes that could just shoot fairy dust maybe, but an idiot he is not." Bailey said.

"I don't care what you say I still think he is an idiot." I said.

"Oh hey by the way Nate is gay." Bailey said.

"That rhymes, and Nate? As in that guy from school? My school? How do you know him? And wait... he's gay!?" I shouted.

"Oh **_hey!_** By the **_way!_** Nate is **_gay!_**" Bailey sang.

"BAILEY!" I shouted, laughing.

"Well long story short he goes on this penpal website and I wanted to keep an eye on your dad and friends just in case the Edison Group did something weird. So now he's my friend, and he went on a date with some guy named Brent." Bailey said.

"BRENT! Well... that explains why he freaked out when he thought I had a crush on him."

_Stupid Miranda._

"Brent? Who's Brent?" Simon asked, as he walked into the room.

"A gay girl scared boy." I said.

"Huh. Well why is Derek going all _'Chloe is going to break up with me for being such a idiot.'?_" Simon asked.

"See! I'm not the only one who thinks he was behaving like an idi–"

I was cut off by the familiar electric jolt.

_***_

_Dain was pacing in his apartment._

_"Holy crap. Holy crap. This is so bad." Dain said._

_"What's wrong?" I asked._

_"THAT THING!" Dain said._

_He pointed to a closet door._

_"It's a closet." I said._

_I wasn't really understanding what was so horrible about the closet._

_Dain opened it and inside was a dead body that was hanging on a rope. All skeletal and with bits of skin and hair._

_The body's mouth cracked open in a smile as it flashed between dead body and alive body. Alive body showed that she was early twenties, ivory coloured skin, black hair and hazel eyes._

_"Call the police or something if there is a dead body in there." I said._

_"I would but it's not actually physically there." Dain said._

_"How do you know?" I asked._

_"I threw another box to test it." He said._

_"You really need to stop throwing boxes at people." I said._

_"**THAT** is not a person." Dain said._

_He was right... it was dead... and he could see it._

_A sickly cackle filled the air._

_"Would you like to know how I died?" The now alive looking body-ghost-thing asked._

_"No thank you." Dain said._

_"Do you still have that number I gave you?" I asked._

_"Yes why?"_

_"Call it and pack your stuff. It's time to meet me in person. You're a necromancer."_

_"Are you fucking kidding me?" Dain said._

_"She isn't little boy." The black haired-hazel eyed thing said. "You're a necromancer... aw how new to seeing ghosts you must be." She came so she was standing right in front of Dain. She put her fingers on his cheek and I swear, even though the tips went through his skin he flinched away as if he felt it._

_She giggled and went back in the closet, turned into a dead body hanging on a rope once more._

_"H-H-Hurry." I said._

_"My stuff is already packed." Dain said._

_"Pack it in a bag, you can't bring every single thing you own."_

_"Alright, now do your fade out thing, while I go exorcise the demon out of my closet." Dain said._

_"Actually I've met half-demons, some are quite nice." I said._

_"Chloe! Focus." Dain said._

_"Right. Sorry, Bye." I said. _

_Dain took out his phone and started calling Andrew._

_I focused all my energy on returning to my body and after a few tries I did it._

_***_

"Chloe?" Bailey asked.

I blinked a few times and rubbed my now hurting head.

"Why is my head hurting?" I asked.

"You fell off the bed. So... you were hanging out with Dain huh?" Simon said.

"Yes I was. I don't see why it's such a big deal. Are you on Derek's side that I shouldn't be talking to Dain? That's just stupid." I said.

"Yes." Simon said. "Even if I do agree that it's slightly stupid."

_So I get it... Bros before hoes._

"Chloe!" Andrew called from downstairs.

I went downstairs, and passed a pissed off looking Derek. Derek followed me into the kitchen where Andrew and Anne were.

"Dain called. He's a necromancer?" Andrew asked.

I nodded.

"Great another person to see the dead and scream." Anne said.

"So I have his address. Want to come with me? He is after all your find." Andrew said.

Derek glared at me. So much for Simon saying that Derek was freaking out.

"Sure." I said, I pointedly looked away from Derek.

"Okay. We should go now it'll take a few hours and he sounded freaked out." Andrew said.

"Great. Can't wait to meet him in person." I said smiling and skipping out of the room.

That was a bit much but if Derek wanted to be mean to me, I could be mean right back. This was war.

* * *

Andrew and I were now making the drive to Dain's apartment. It was an awkward silence.

"So you and Derek hitting a rough patch?" Andrew asked.

_Awkwarder._

"Yeah. Kind of." I said.

"Do you know what being the mate of a werewolf means?" Andrew asked.

"Not really..." I said.

"Derek feels extremely overprotective of you, and even slightly possessive. The wolf in him recognizes you as _his. _He feels this need to protect you and make sure you're safe but with everything that is happening with your powers lately that's almost impossible, and for an irrational reason the wolf sees Dain as a threat, not of violence but of you loving Dain. And when wolves mate it's for life. Derek is going to love you forever." Andrew said.

Things fell into silence.

_Forever..._

Shortly after, which was probably over an hour or two later we pulled up in a bad area of New York. Dain was waiting on the steps leading up to the apartment building's main door. He had a bag next to him.

"Hey Dain." I said, I got out of the car and waved.

Dain looked at me questioningly.

I laughed and said "Well I'm actually here, don't throw anything into me please."

Dain walked up to me and touched my hand.

"Just checking." Dain said.

"Hello Dain. My name is Andrew." Andrew said.

"Interesting to meet you." Dain said.

"Interesting?" I asked.

"Well I would say nice, but considering the she-demon is in my closet. Interesting is all I can say when meeting non-humans."

"We are human!" I said.

"Not fully and evidently neither am I." Dain said.

"Can we go yet?" Andrew asked. Looking and sounding very much like an impatient six year old.

"Sure." Dain and I said and we both got in the car.

"So tell me about this boyfriend. We haven't talked about him much yet." Dain said.

"Do we really have to talk about this?" I asked.

"We have a long drive ahead of us, so it's either now or later." Dain said.

"Okay fine. His name is Derek and he's a werewolf. He's 16 and has black hair, green eyes. He is also very overprotective and hates you." I said.

"Okay." Dain said.

"I just said a guy you never even met before hates you and you say 'okay'?" I said.

"I have seen you naked, and I have taken you out of a make-out session. He has a reason to be pissed off. And most people have met me before and I don't remember meeting them but they hate me so it's not that strange to have people I don't know hate me."

* * *

Dain, Andrew and I talked.

Apparently it wasn't awkward now that Dain was here.

We got to the safehouse a while later.

"Chloe! Dain!" Bailey shouted. She bounced down the stairs and hugged both me and Dain.

"Why is a weird tiny person hugging me?" Dain asked.

"That's Bailey she is weird on a normal basis and don't bother hating her it's just not done and even if you did she wouldn't give a damn." I said.

"Hey." Simon said, coming down the stairs. He glared at Dain and Bailey elbowed him in the stomach.

"He is Simon and he's Derek's adoptive brother." Bailey said.

"Interesting to meet you." Dain said. "So where is the wolf boy that hates me?"

"He went for a run." Johnny said.

Johnny introduced himself and we moved into the living room.

Bailey and Johnny said that they'd be right back, and when they came back five minutes later they both had on a type of hat and a clipboard in hand with papers attached.

"Now. Let us begin." Bailey said.

"What's your favourite colour Dain?" Johnny asked.

"Red."

"Favourite movie?" Bailey asked.

"Never Back Down."

"What gender do you get along better with? Boys or girls?" Johnny asked.

"Neither, I don't get along with most people." Dain said.

"Oooh. Write down anti-social." Bailey said.

"Already have. How old are you?" Johnny asked.

"16 and a little over 3 weeks old. What the hell are you guys doing?" Dain asked.

"Derek isn't that much older. Hmm... Derek is older by one and a half maybe two and a half months." Bailey said.

"Are they comparing me to your boyfriend?" Dain asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry." I said.

"It's not so bad." Dain said.

"What was your most embarrassing moment?" Johnny asked.

"It might be a little bad." Dain said to me.

"Honesty issues." Bailey said. She shook her head.

Just then the door slammed open and then shut again.

Derek walked in, and saw all of us sitting in the living room. He glared at Dain. This really was war.


	29. Poll! What story should I write next?

Hello, so this is the poll I said would get put up. Please vote, I was nice enough to give you options as to what you'd like to read so please vote. You can vote for up to five choices, and also you can make suggestions to what you'd like if I give you the option in the choice to change something.

* * *

A) Derek just broke the kid's back, and The Edison Group finds them. Just as The Edison is about to kill Simon, Derek, and their dad Andrew and some others save them and bring them to the safehouse. Tori is Simon's half-sister. (Though she doesn't have to be, let me know I am all for giving Simon a brother instead if you prefer and Tori's father will be another sorcerer, or no family relationships) Liz is still alive and Chloe is at the safehouse having known about her powers her whole life. _Note: Chloe won't be as prone to zombie raising, stuttering, or accidents. Though she will still do all three every now and again. Tori isn't as mean but the sarcasm and violence towards some people will stay.  
_Chloe will have the power of invisibility, though certain people can see her. More will be explained if I write the story. Chloe's past will change to fit better with the story.

* * *

B) Chloe gets pregnant, does Derek leave? Does she? What powers does a werewolf-necromancer baby have when both of its parents were genetically modified? _Note: It is a teenage pregnancy while on the run from The Edison Group, and it will be rated T. It won't be rated M because I won't put in any M rated material. Only thought of it because I always wondered what would happen if Derek got Chloe pregnant. I'm weird, I accept it._

_

* * *

_

C) Set during The Awakening. What happens if in The Awakening Derek and Chloe didn't get as lucky? Liam bit Chloe and she turned into the first ever necromancer-werewolf girl in the world. What new problems does she encounter and who are the people that want her because of what she is?

* * *

D) D for Derek. The Summoning from Derek's Point Of View, and the sequel to it will be the Awakening from Derek's Point Of View, and The Reckoning in Derek's Point Of View once it comes out and I read it of course.

* * *

E) Twilight-Darkest Powers Crossover. The werewolf, necromancer, witch, and sorcerer that we all know, love, and sometimes want to injure get sent to be 'protected' by the Cullens. What happens when Chloe and Derek's love makes Bella think about and regret some of the decisions in her life? _Note: Bella and Edward break up, so do Alice and Jasper, Jasper and Bella will end up together. A new vampire will be introduced as Alice's soulmate and Edward will go mental. Not a reccommended choice for Edward lovers. Takes place after Breaking Dawn, and Chloe can bring back the dead as long as they haven't been dead longer than 144 hours. After six days is when it becomes impossible. When a person no longer has a choice but to remain in whatever afterlife they have._

* * *

F) Twilight-Darkest Powers Crossover. Liam and Ramon managed to overpower Derek and Chloe and kidnapped them. On the way to where Liam and Ramon were taking them Chloe discovers some new powers and they break free, the only thing is, they're so far from where they need to be and where do they end up? Forks. The supernatural capital of the world. Note: _Takes place during New Moon, and Edward will not ever come back and Bella and Jacob will at some point get together. Deal with it, I will never write a Edward&Bella fic willingly._

* * *

G) Twilight-Darkest Powers crossover. A vampire almost killed Emily and Sam wants the vampire dead. In following the scent the La Push pack comes upon a pack of True werewolves. The two problems. Derek is part of the pack and Jacob just imprinted on... Chloe. _Note: This will be a Derek and Chloe thing, Jacob will end up with Leah despite the imprint. Takes place after Breaking Dawn, everything is the same except Jacob never imprinted on Nessie, instead he just acts as Nessie's wolfy guardian _and_ has a thing for Leah. (If you want Chloe can end up with Jacob, but I do promise to give Leah a happy ending)_

_

* * *

_

H) Other. You can suggest a story. Give me an idea and if I like it a lot I will write the story.


	30. Team Dain vs Team Derek

So I wrote this while I was in Drama class, ah... the joys of finishing early. Doing the title page on the project was actually really fun. Though I put in some tiny chains on the paper. Studying and end of the semester projects are both going horribly wrong. I either get too much time on a project or too little. I also have come up with a small study tip.

Study Tip: If you get the chance at some point every two weeks, take twenty minutes and review what you learned, it's easier to remember things if you're familiar with what you are reading.

I like how people are voting, voting is still open, but you can only vote by reviewing the poll chapter or by sending me a message don't review in any other chapter reviews please, it keeps things easier for me when counting the votes for what story.

A shoutout to burning impossibly bright for reviewing every chapter and for reading and writing back to my messages complaining about my schoolwork, and EmoTacoFilling because it would so be awesome if Jacob imprinted on Tori, unfortunately I hope to make him end up with Leah, so that wouldn't quite work out. But it gives me great ideas for a Tori/Jacob hate/hate friendship.

**DISCLAIMER: ***I am studying and Johnny is jumping around screaming*

Johnny: I'm free! *Screams like a banshee*

Me: Shut up!

Johnny: No! You're so busy studying that you won't care about me! *Jumps on bed*

Me: Oh really?

Johnny: Yeah. Really.

Me: *Throws pillow at Johnny and he falls off the bed* There. I wasn't too busy for that.

Johnny: Ouch. Oh. There goes my spleen.

Me: I'm not too busy for this either. *Jumps and dances around Johnny's place on the floor* I don't own Darkest Powers and neither do you! It belongs to Kelley Armstrong NA NA NA NA **NA!**

**

* * *

**Chloe's Point Of View

_One... Someone speak. Two... Don't let them keep glaring at eachother. Three... Come on we are at three seconds of silent glaring. Four... Bailey help me out here._

As if on cue Bailey spoke "So Dain how long have you had this fascination with men?"

"What the hell?" Dain asked. Looking at Bailey like she had two heads, four arms, and four legs.

"Well you seem to just be staring at Derek, so I was curious as to when you came out of the closet, hmm... this is one skeleton in the closet Chloe failed to mention. Pun not intended." Bailey said.

"I am not interested in men." Dain said.

"You sure?" Johnny asked.

"I think I would be." Dain said.

"Of course, how could I be so stupid? He would be considered very icky dressed to the gay community so he can't be." Bailey said.

"I don't know how to respond." Dain whispered to me.

Derek just grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "And they say Simon is the manwhore."

Derek walked into the kitchen.

"So he's the boyfriend huh?" Dain asked.

"Yup, and he's acting like a moron right now." I said.

"He can hear you." Simon said.

"I know." I said.

"Trouble in paradise." Dain said.

"Well Dain, I don't want to tell you what your rating was on that little quiz. We do however need to buy you a costume. My birthday is coming up in a few days and we'll need to order rush shipping, which will cost a lot as it is so we should at least make it easier for the delivery person." Bailey said.

"You shouldn't spend your money on me." Dain said.

"Dain. Make this difficult for me and I will kick you. Very hard, and I will make you cry like a six year old who figured out Santa doesn't exist." Bailey said. She seemed slightly moody today, probably the Derek/Chloe arguement. She was taking it very hard.

"When I was six years old I went around telling four year olds Santa was dead." Dain said.

"You ruined the magic of Santa for small children?" Johnny asked, pretending to look horrified.

"Yes I did, and you know the name Johnny is cursed right?" Dain said. He had an amused look in his eyes.

"It is not." Johnny said.

"Everybody named Johnny dies an early death. The Johnny guy from _The Outsiders _dies. The Johnny surfer from _The O.C. _dies. All cursed." Dain said.

Johnny glared at him. "I am now Team Derek." Johnny said.

"Yeah yeah. Go make a will." Dain said.

"That was mean." I said, after Johnny left.

"Whatever." Dain said. He got up and walked away towards the direction of the library.

"I kind of like Dain, he has the whole honest-asshole-humour-hero complex thing going for him." Bailey said.

"What!?" Simon shouted.

"Oh relax there pumpkin, I'm just saying my opinion." Bailey said.

"Pumpkin?" I asked.

"The top of his hair is orangey. Orange like a pumpkin." Bailey explained.

"Actually it's a little lighter." I said.

* * *

I made a few more comments about Simon's hair and then went to talk to Tara.

I found her in her bedroom sitting down on her bed reading a book.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi Chloe." She said, looking up from her book.

I was nervous. Things were quiet with her. She wasn't blowing anything up, there wasn't anything cooking or baking, and I think I see a speck of dust in a corner but I could just be seeing things.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I think so. I was scaring you all there wasn't I?" Tara asked.

"A little." I said.

"Sorry. How were Sophie and Kaeden taking things?" Tara asked.

"They were worried about you." I said.

"I should talk to them." Tara said. She got up.

"Tara?"

"Yes?"

"What changed?" I asked.

"I talked to Caleb." Tara said.

Tara and I left the room.

_I won the bet!_

I went to go find Johnny and David and found them both in the living room.

"Pay up!" I said.

"What?" David and Johnny asked.

"Pay up, Tara and Caleb talked things out and she's all better now." I said.

"How do you know they aren't a couple?" Johnny asked.

"We are not a couple!" Caleb shouted from upstairs.

"That answers your question. Now pay up. The both of you." I said.

David and Johnny pulled out fifty dollars each, and handed it to me.

_A hundred dollars richer today. Ha Ha Ha._

"Thank you." I said.

Both of them grumbled.

We all watched TV for an hour.

* * *

Bailey then walked into the room.

"I have ordered Dain's costume, and all the decorations. Andrew will be going to get them in a few hours." Bailey said.

"Don't you need to wait a few days?" I asked.

"Not if you order magical rush shipping. All that requires is the service of a teleporting half-demon." Bailey said.

"Alright then." I said confused.

"Try to fit in more with the supernatural world Chloe, it'll do wonders for the stress and confusion you're obviously experiencing." Bailey said.

Dain walked into the room talking to Liz.

"I like him. He is just so wonderfully wonderful!" Liz shouted clapping her hands.

"Do they have drugs in the afterlife?" Dain asked.

"I am so Team Dain!" Liz said.

I ignored Liz and said "I don't think they have drugs in the afterlife."

Liz smiled and nodded agreeing with me.

"She has a hyperactive mouth that doesn't quit talking." Dain said.

"Yes I do, and I am proud of it. Anybody wants to know anything. Chances are I know it. Well actually when it comes to the knowledge of the world like what is the area of China or what is the population of France I won't know it. But if the question is about celebrity gossip, or about current gossip about people I know then I will. Speaking of which did you hear about The Jonas brothe—" Liz said, but was cut off by Dain.

"Thank you I get it." Dain said.

"Happy to help." Liz said and she faded out.

Bailey and Johnny looked confused, and David just looked amused.

"You were talking to a ghost?" Bailey asked.

I smirked. "Try to fit in more with the supernatural world Bailey, it'll do wonders for the stress and confusion you're obviously experiencing."

Anne walked into the room. "So are we picking teams?"

"What?" I asked.

"You know, Team Dain or Team Derek. Mostly based on who we think is better looking and better for Chloe." Anne said.

"We are not picking teams! I love Derek, and I don't think of Dain that way!" I shouted.

"Team Dain all the way, you have got to love the underdog. It's a rule." Anne said.

"Your left ear is bigger than the other." Dain said looking at Anne.

"Team Derek. The underdog is mean." Anne said, and walked into the kitchen. Everyone except Dain and I left a few minutes later.

"I am not in the running. Don't worry, but you might want to tell Derek that." Dain said.

"Already did. He is stubborn and incapable of listening." I said.

"So make him listen. Or do I have to go there, yell at him and tell him he is acting like a ass, get my ass kicked and then have Bailey heal me? Because I will do it. I just want to know if I have to do it, and then you go and yell at him and fix things. Me getting hurt is just a conversation starter. Nothing more." Dain said.

"He won't hurt you." I said.

"You're his mate and from what I read chances are he will at least take a punch at me." Dain said.

"So that's what you went to the library for?" I asked.

"That and a little light reading on necromancers." Dain said.

"So I am going to have to go make him listen to me... Any idea on how to do that?" I asked.

"He listens to every word you say, the guy has super-hearing. It is just getting him to respond that will be difficult." Dain said.

"So how do I get him to respond exactly?" I asked.

"Talk to him while we are all decorating the house for the party and getting ready. It gives him time to cool off and see that you will either be my friend or get annoyed with me at some point and try to hurt me." Dain said.

"I don't get annoyed easy and I don't think I would hurt you." I said.

"You haven't known me long enough." Dain said.

"So I guess we will have to wait and see." I said.

Bailey walked back into the room.

"Dain, by the way you are going as a grim reaper to the party. It was very last minute but I am positive you will love your sickle trick thing." Bailey said.

"Okay..." Dain said unsure.

"And you will be helping with decorations, oh any you'll meet my dad, he is going to arrive the day before or the day of my birthday." Bailey said.

"Okay." Dain said.

"That's great! Thanks for offering to help!" Bailey shouted, she hugged both me and Dain and then walked back upstairs to her room.

"So this party will be interesting I take it?" Dain said.

"Very." I said.

* * *

So there we go... Next chapter will be when Derek and Chloe forgive eachother, and it will also be the PARTY! And a few chapters after the party is when we get to the planning of the defeat of the Edison Group. Also a few people were asking if I was going to stop writing this story, the answer is no. I will keep writing this story until it is finished. I never stop writing a story completely. If I get writer's block or something chapters might be late or I might even take a little break but I will always finish my story.


	31. PARTY!

I do not like exams! I hate them. Why can't we just have a lot of projects instead of exams? So far I already know that I passed 2/4 classes, because I know I passed the play in drama and I know I passed my French exam. But the two hardest exams are coming up this week. Science and geography. So I will need a lot of luck and inspiration to study. Note to readers: Reviews inspire me.

**Disclaimer: ***Johnny is now my assistant*

Me: Alright then, so clean up my locker because I am unsure what is in there and do not want to put my health at risk.

Johnny: *Makes scared face* Alright then Miss Jessica, is there anything else?

Me: Oh yes. Make copies of this memo and hand it out to my readers.

Johnny: What does it say?

Me: Just that I don't own Darkest Powers and that Kelley Armstrong does. So get to work please.

Johnny: Alright I will copy these right away.

Me: Uh no. My locker first.

* * *

Chloe's Point Of View

A few days had passed and now Bailey and I were setting things up for her party.

"Don't put that over there!" Bailey shouted.

"Here?" Johnny asked. He was carrying what appeared to look like a giant stick, but knowing Bailey it most certainly was not.

"No! Here hold this." Bailey said, and handed me the clipboard she was previously holding.

Every single male in the house, with the exception of Willow and Kaeden was apparently Bailey's slave until everything was ready it seemed.

"Bailey, are you trying to kill us?" Andrew asked, lifting up a box with much effort.

"Getting old there Andrew?" Caleb asked, walking by and taking the box with one hand.

"I am not getting old." Andrew huffed.

All the females in the house with the exception of Sophie were checking last minute details. Which meant looking over costumes, looking over where the placement of the party supplies would be going, and making sure there was enough food and drinks at the party.

Bailey was still a little tense because her father had yet to show up.

"So all the costumes seem to be okay, and since when do we have enchanted lights in the bathroom?" Anne asked.

"Since I ordered them online and put them there." Bailey said. She took her clipboard back.

"Anne, you're a levitating half-demon. What is your costume?" I asked.

"Sort of just things my levitating power can do. You will see." Anne said.

"Well that sounds interesting." I said.

"Very, did I put too many stars on the ceiling?" Bailey asked.

"So Tara is cooking." Simon said, walking into the library where we were.

Thanks to the handiwork of the witches and sorcerers of the house all the bookcases were teleported out of the library and were currently taking up residence in one of the empty rooms in the house.

The ceilings in the hallways and throughout the rooms had stars glowing slightly underneath, and they weren't those annoying glow-five-point stars. Actual stars, though they weren't shining to their fullest yet because the party hadn't started. That would happen at nightfall when the party started. Bailey had the stars organised where the stars would be spaced out and everywhere in the house they would shine. In the library things would be different, there would be two stars in four directions away from the middle and in the middle of the room there would be a giant sun, and all the stars in the house and the sun would explode into oblivion the moment Bailey's birthday was over.

"No. You did not put too many stars on the ceiling." I said.

"I'm not late am I?" A voice sounded from the living room.

We all left the library and went to the living room and standing in the middle of the living room was a man that had black hair, brown eyes exactly like Bailey's. This was her dad, Kayson.

Bailey was bouncing so high in happiness I was worried about her going through the roof. She was so happy, in fact she was smiling so wide I thought her face would be permanently stuck that way.

"DAD!" Bailey screamed, she ran up to hug him.

"Hey Bail." Kayson said.

"So I think I am just going to check the sun." I said.

I quickly left to go to the library. It wasn't that I wasn't happy that Bailey had her dad back, because I was. I really was, but I missed my dad and my old friends, heck I even missed school and that annoying teacher who never wore matching socks.

Even after all this was over there was no way I was allowed to tell my dad the truth. Rules were rules, and I wasn't allowed to break them. Non-supernaturals couldn't know about us. Even if their own family was a supernatural. So in my dad's eyes I will always have been sent to a group home for being schizophrenic, and had run away from said group home at 15. Wait... run away or been kidnapped. Thanks to Derek yelling at me like a madman.

"Are you alright?" Kayson asked, walking into the room.

"Yeah. Fine." I said.

"No you're not." Kayson said.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"You ran out of the room as fast as you possibly could. You look completely destroyed. Also, the fact that you're crying doesn't help your whole 'I'm fine' theory."

I checked and sure enough there were a few traitorous tears escaping my eyes.

"Okay so I am not fine, but it doesn't have anything to do with you as a person." I said.

"Well obviously. It has more to do with missing your old life, or maybe not so much your old life as much as the people in it." Kayson said.

"How'd you—" I was cut off.

"Being on the run from homicidal maniacs gives a person time to reflect." He said, waving his hand as if it was no big deal.

I laughed. "Thanks."

"No problem. Now do you want to tell Bailey that you don't want to help with the party? Or shall I?"

He gave me this look like he knew there was no way I would ever want to get on a party crazed Bailey's bad side.

"I am going to go now." I said, and I practically ran to the living room.

"Everything okay?" Bailey asked.

"Yep, so are you putting anymore stars in here?" I asked.

"Nope. Now I just need the magical music and and the fireworks for the mid-party surprise." Bailey said.

"What surprise?" I asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Bailey said. She had an evil glint in her eyes.

"I don't remember talk of any surprises." I said.

"Dain came up with it, so it was sort of a last minute thing but it was so wonderful I just couldn't say no." Bailey said, jumping up and down and clapping. She then walked off after a minute or two of bouncing and clapping to talk to none other than Dain.

_Dain. I was so going to kill him later._

"Chloe! Go talk to Johnny he has your instructions!" Bailey shouted over her shoulder.

When I appeared I saw Bailey's dad walking away.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Here. Go play with this over there." Johnny pointed to a corner on the far side of the living room.

He handed me a living, breathing creature. It was greyish-black with bones that threatened to burst out of its skin. It's face was what I thought was the weirdest part about it. It had no hair on its head or anywhere else on it's body. It's eyes were all an icy white-blue combination, and it's ears were perfect tiny triangle points, it's nose was pushed in so much that at first glance it didn't even appear to have a nose at all. On it's head though there were wings. The wings were small, and were about the size and length of a bats wings. The creature was about the same size as a medium-sized dog.

I lifted it away from me and gave Johnny the _'What the hell is this?' _look.

"Hey don't look at me. Bailey's orders." Johnny said.

"Uh... BAILEY!" I screamed.

"Oh yes, that is wonderful. You have him. Good. Now take him to that corner and play with him. He'll need a snack later and you'll have to put him in his tux. It is upstairs." Bailey said.

"Bailey!" I shouted.

"Stop shouting. We are in the same room." Bailey said.

"Why is this thing here?" I asked.

"It's not a 'thing' it is my new pet." Bailey said. She then tickled it under it's neck and it giggled. It's giggle sounded like tiny little screeches.

"That is so fucked up." Dain said walking by.

"He is so awesome!" Simon said, running up and taking the thing out of my arms and swinging it around in a hug. Bailey then laughed and hugged them both.

_Meet baby number one..._

Kayson walked up and took a photo.

"The boyfriend, Bailey and her new birthday present." Kayson said.

"The boyfriend's name is Simon, dad." Bailey said.

Kayson nodded and said "The boyfriend should go help Andrew before the old guy breaks his back."

"I AM NOT OLD!" We heard Andrew yell from the library.

"The boyfriend is going to help Andrew. I guess..." Simon said. He gave the thing to Bailey.

"I should go make sure they are setting everything up properly." Bailey said, and she handed the thing back to me, and followed Simon to the library.

"Play nice. His name is Leslie." Kayson said.

"Leslie?" I asked.

"It was my mother-in-laws name, and since it works for both genders why not?" Kayson said.

"That just makes perfect sense, what does Leslie like to eat?" I asked.

"Everything." Kayson said, and he walked away.

"Come on Leslie, let us go play." I said.

Derek walked by us and I know my face was probably one of longing or desperation.

The thing looked at me and then at Derek.

"Yeah I know, I love him, but he is too overprotective and jealous sometimes." I said.

It looked up at me disbelieving.

"Okay a lot more than sometimes." I said.

The thing nodded. So either I was really stupid or that thing was really smart.

"Okay what game do you want to play?" I asked.

Leslie got up and used his four legs and went into the front closet and pulled out the game S_crabble, _and started setting it up.

_Of course..._

"Derek!" I shouted.

"Yes Chloe?" Derek asked when he came back in the room.

"Leslie wants to play scrabble and I know you are trying to avoid me but help me out here." I said.

"DEREK! We need your help with the torch!" Ricky shouted.

Derek looked in the direction of the library and then back at me as if thinking which one would be worse at the moment.

"I can't! I am babysitting the... it... with Chloe!" Derek shouted back.

"Fine!" Ricky said.

"Alright, so scrabble?" Derek asked.

"I don't know why either." I said.

"I think we are about to find out." Derek said.

* * *

Over two hours later and many lost games of scrabble later it was time to get ready for the party.

"Pass me that lipstick." Tori said.

Bailey passed her the red lipstick.

"I still don't understand how that thing beat me **AND** Derek at scrabble. I can understand me. Wait well no I can't but I can cope with it. But that thing beat Derek. That is just **wrong.**" I shuddered.

"We don't care. Someone had to knock the wolfman off of his pedestal." Sierra said.

"**Someone** not **something.**" I said, complaining.

All the girls were getting ready in Bailey's room or Anne's room.

"So at least you talked to wolfboy right?" Tori said.

"Not exactly. Short of asking eachother if we could sneak a letter under the table we didn't speak much." I said.

"Did you manage to cheat?" Bailey asked.

"No. That thing caught us every time." I said.

_*Flashback to earlier playing scrabble*_

_"Chloe." Derek whispered._

_"What?" I whispered back._

_"I need an 'A'" Derek whispered._

_"So?"_

_"Do you have one?"_

_"Yes." I whispered._

_"Give it to me." Derek whispered._

_"Okay, fine." I whispered back._

_As I was passing the 'A' under the table the thing screeched and attacked Derek with his head wings._

_*Flashback Over*_

"Figures. So Chloe are you using black lipstick? It's very deathy." Bailey said.

"Nope. It will look icky." I said.

"What's your costume Bailey?" Tori asked.

"Voodoo lady! It is so fun. They have the ability to get rid of the demons in you if they embrace the good their powers can do. Or they can hurt you, can anybody say poppet!?" Bailey said.

"Poppet." Tori, Sierra and I said.

"Only Bailey has the ability to turn shamanism into voodoo." Tori said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Bailey said.

"Hello." Simon said, walking into the room carrying Leslie.

Leslie was looking nice in his black&white tux, and his head wings were flat on his head, not flopping about like they usually do when not in use.

"The party is starting soon, and Derek is being difficult. He does not want to be _The Hulk._" Simon said.

"You tell him that if he does not get himself ready or at least partially ready within the next twenty minutes I will come there and make him be Jacob from Twilight. Or even worse Edward." Bailey said.

Simon then left and a couple minutes later a vague "Okay I am getting ready." was heard from Derek.

"Nicely done." Sierra said.

"So I am ready. What do you all think?" Tori asked.

Tori's hair was cut until it was a little bit above her chin, her hair framed her face and she had put serious waves in her hair and her hair came out only slightly outwards at the bottom. She had on black eyeliner, mascara, and red lipstick.

She had on a dress that was strapless, went down to just above her knees and was red and black, but the patterns of the dress kept changing. Sometimes there would be a swirl of red on blank black one moment and when you looked back the next there would be ruby red rhinestones that went down the length of the dress.

She had on a simple black chain necklace that held a ruby at the bottom, she was wearing black open-toed high heels, and for the witch hat she was wearing a simple black hat rimmed in glittery red.

"You look great." I said.

"See, I told you I liked it." Bailey said.

"She looks wonderful, now what about my gothic witch style?" Sierra asked.

Her normally short red hair was temporarily dyed black and she had pink streaks in it, she was wearing pink lipstick, pink eyeshadow, and slight eyeliner. Her eyelashes were already long and thick.

Sierra was wearing a dress that had very thin black straps and the top of her dress was lightly rimmed in pink, the dress was mostly black except for both sides that were a silk medium pink in an upside down 'V' way. The dress was shorter than Tori's by an inch.

She was wearing a black choker, pink high heels the same colour as the pink on her dress, and her witch hat was black, but had pink stripes that kept changing shades of pink.

"Nice, now can someone help me with my make-up and wings please?" I asked.

Tori and Sierra helped me with my outfit while Bailey was going for the record of most jewellery on a costume in the history of the world.

After a few minutes Sierra and Tori proclaimed that I was complete and it was some of their best work. I looked into the mirror and was shocked by what I saw. I looked good, really good.

My hair was curled and done up in a complicated updo, only leaving a few parts of hair down around my face. I was wearing eye liner, and a smokey eyeshadow that brought out some of the crystal colour in my eyes, and clear lip gloss.

My dress was black and white. It had a small V-neck at the front, and had 3 ruffled layers. The middle ruffle was the only part of the dress that was white, and the dress was similar in length to Anne's.

I was wearing the amulet my mother had gotten me when I was younger, as if for the occasion it had decided to turn white tonight. I still had yet to ask what it did, but that was tomorrows problem. I was wearing black flats. The wings were the best part, they were deathly perfect. There were small black clips that were clipped on to the right and left straps of the back of my dress and once in place a small button was pushed and they were created by some illusion of light or something because you could walk right through a wing. The wings looked like a dark black mist that had skeletal fingers and bones and heads coming around in it but you could only see them for a second before they were gone back into the abyss of the wings.

"So? What do you think?" I asked.

"I think Derek is a moron." Dain said from the doorway.

"Hi Dain." I said.

He was wearing a simple black cloak type thing and had a small sickle in his hand.

"That's it?" I asked.

"Yep, but check out the sickle trick." Dain said.

He muttered something under his breath and the sickle looked like it came to life and it started spinning at impossible speeds and it was as if I was looking at death. Dain was no longer there, there was a skeleton in a black cloak holding a sickle and grinning like evil.

"D-D-Dain?" I said.

"Yes?" Dain asked, and as soon as the sickle thing started it stopped and there was Dain.

"Holy crap, that was cool." Sierra said.

"See, I knew you would like it." Bailey said.

"Like the voodoo lady outift. It's very you." Dain said.

"I know right." Bailey said.

Bailey's hair was temporarily dyed every shade of brown there is in the world. All of her hair was braided. She was wearing this deep brown fur headband. She had some black tribal markings on the right side of her face and she was wearing black lipstick.

Her top was a long-sleeved brownish-red colour with ruffles at the end of the sleeves. She had dark brown fishnet designs going from the top to bottom of her top. She was wearing a black string belt. Her skirt was the same brownish-red colour as her shirt only now was where you could see the magic take place. There were deep veins of brown going throughout her skirt, almost like small worms but not. It made me shiver. The bottom of the skirt was ruffled.

Her shoes were plain brown sandals, and she had a dark brown purse slung over her shoulder that looked like it had been weaved and there was a beige cinnamon smelling mist coming out of it and circling her around the waist and down to her feet and back up again like a snake. She was wearing a ring on every finger and she was wearing six necklaces. One was a plain golden chain, two looked like wooden amulets on black and brown strings. Another one was dried out plants braided into a necklace with a magical golden vein following throughout it. Two more was a black string with a small bottle at the end of it with some type of oil or something in it.

"Library?" I asked.

"Yup." Bailey said.

* * *

We all left the room and went to the library and found David, Caleb, Kayson, Tara and Sophie already there.

David, Caleb and Kayson weren't wearing a costume. Kayson, because he didn't have time to get a costume. Caleb because he said there was no way he was getting in a costume. And David because he said that if he didn't wear a costume as a child there was no way he was wearing one now.

Tara was wearing a long black dress with purple swirls all over it, and a black witch hat with purple mist surrounding it from point to rim.

Sophie was wearing a light pink and brown cowgirl outfit because she demanded it. She actually took the computer away from Tara, pointed to the outfit and screamed "MINE! MINE! MINE! BUY! BUY! BUY!"

So Tara bought it, and Sophie couldn't be happier.

"Hello!" Simon screamed, and ran in. Leslie running in after him.

He was wearing a blue,orange, and black sorcerer costume, complete with pointy hat. The hat was mainly blue but had golden orange loops decorating it. The sorcerer robes, were black but had orange and blue suns, stars, and moons decorating it. He enchanted himself so that his skin glowed a nice golden colour.

"The golden boy makes his reappearance." Johnny said.

"Oh my god." Tori's mouth dropped open at his costume.

"What? So I wanted us to match." Johnny said.

He was wearing black and red wizarding robes. His whole costume was mainly black, and he had pure red flames moving everywhere along his body. On his right shoulder there was a red fire tiny person, and on his left a white fire tiny person.

"What is with those little things on your shoulder?" Tori asked.

"Oh that. Well I was bored so I started watching TV with Sophie, and I saw it on Disney's the emperor's new school, and I just HAD to have it! Oh and don't worry about the flames, they can't hurt you." Johnny said.

"I believe in the emperor's new school those things talk." Tara said.

"Only to the person whose shoulders they are on." Johnny said, and he walked away.

"I'm dating a crazy person." Tori said.

"You knew it when you started dating him." I said.

"True." Tori said.

Ricky came in and his costume was every colour of the rainbow and he was glowing like a tiki torch.

Anne, Kaeden, and Andrew came in dragging behind them a horrified Derek.

Willow following behind to make sure that Derek couldn't make a break for it.

Johnny and Ricky then enchanted the door to only allow those out that were planning on coming back in until midnight.

Willow was wearing brown pants, a green shirt, had himself enchanted to glow green and turned his hair into leaves for the evening and Andrew was was wearing some plain golden coloured sorcerer robes and a plain golden point hat.

"Hey Anne. What's up with the outfit?" Ricky asked.

Anne had the most interesting costume for her power. She was levitating off the ground and was standing on a cloud, she was wearing a long white dress and had her hair curled and pulled back, she was wearing white heels. She was also wearing pale white lipstick.

She answered with "What if I could levitate to the sky?"

"What goes up, must come down." Johnny said.

She flipped him the bird.

Kaeden was wearing tattered clothes and had dyed himself gray, he was a zombie.

Derek's hair was enchanted to be all puffed out, he was dyed green, and was only wearing jeans that showed his ankles.

He made a very good hulk.

"Hello Mr. Hulk Will you please join the party and try to be nice about it?" Kaeden asked Derek.

Sophie joined Kaeden in pouting and looking up at Derek with the wide eyed innocence of a child.

"Alright. Alright." Derek said.

"Good, now give me a piggyback ride, I see cupcakes." Kaeden said.

Before Derek could say anything Kaeden jumped on his back and pointed to where he saw the cupcakes.

The library was looking very nice. Everything previously here was teleported out for the evening. So now the right wall was used purely for snacks, the left was where there were tables&chairs, and the middle was where we could dance if we wanted to. Thanks to a stereo providing us with music.

I looked over at Dain and saw him talking to Liz and went over to say hi.

They both stopped talking when I approached.

"Hey, what'd I miss?" I asked.

Dain and Liz looked at eachother and then turned back to me "Nothing."

"Nothing is always something." I said.

"You'll find out at the surprise." Liz said.

"Oh that, thank you for reminding me." I said.

I glared at Dain and said "What surprise exactly? Because it seems that everyone knows except for me."

"You'll find out soon." Dain said, and then he ran away.

I tried talking to Derek, but he just avoided me. So I spent a lot of time talking to everybody there. I even got in a dance with Leslie, surprisingly he is a very good dancer. I'm beginning to think that he is the perfect man... he doesn't speak.

At 10 pm Bailey got a microphone out from I have no idea where.

"Alright, alright. It is time for the mid-party surprise." Bailey said.

Liz made a reappearance. Tori, Johnny, and Ricky gatherered together and everyone moved out of the middle of the room.

They combined their magic and conjured up a new room right in the middle of this one. You could see it being formed brick by brick and it had a wooden door. With about 60 locks on the outside of it.

The door opened.

"What is that for?" I asked.

Liz looked at me and then at Derek.

"Oh hell no! Liz!" I screamed.

But it was much too late. She used her powers and put both me and Derek in the room, closed the door behind us, and I heard every single lock click.

"Now we are not letting you out until you talk, and Derek the door won't break so don't even try it!" Bailey said.

The room was empty. Not a single piece of furniture, or a speck of dust.

"Okay, so I guess we need to talk to get out of here." I said.

"I guess." Derek said.

"I will begin. Derek you are way too overprotective and you get jealous very easy. I would be pissed off if I was in your place. But not at me, it isn't my choice when I fade out. I don't even know how to pull out of these visions once they start. In case you haven't noticed Dain is only my friend, because if he wanted us to be anything more, he wouldn't have come up with this idea." I said.

"I am not angry about your powers. It just seems that no matter what someone is always trying to take you from me, even without them wanting to. I kind of feel like it would be easier to let you go now, rather than have someone come in and take you. It angers me that when these people just randomly come in, you don't do anything to fight back visions, or relationship advances. It makes me feel like you don't want to be with me." Derek said.

"Derek, if I didn't want to be with you, do you think I would have been trying to get your forgiveness for the past how many days? If I didn't want to be with you do you think I would have decided to be your girlfriend? Derek let me say this slowly. **_I LOVE YOU._** No matter how stubborn, overprotective, or jealous you are. I love you, it might annoy me when you want to kill every single boy that looks in my direction and you'll have to work on that but I love you. And I plan on being around for a while. So you're stuck with me." I said.

Derek looked at me and said "Promise?"

"I promise and trust me. Any guy that ever wants to take me away from you doesn't have a chance in hell." I said.

Derek smiled and he kissed me.

The walls came down around us, fireworks went off, black musical notes swirled around Derek and I playing a romantic piano tune. I heard cameras taking pictures.

Derek and I stopped kissing and everybody was looking at us. I blushed.

"Have fun?" Dain asked.

"Thanks Dain!" I shouted.

It took a minute or two but everyone finally returned back to what they were doing before locking Derek and I up.

Derek and I spent the rest of the party together. We even tried dancing, which let me tell you was not our thing. Johnny even made a rule about it. He said that the 'Chloe and Derek no dancing' rule fit right under the 'No eating people' rule.

Everyone who had a present gave it to Bailey, and at 11:55 pm, 5 minutes before Bailey's party was over Simon gave Bailey her present.

It was a necklace and it was simple and beautiful. It was a simple pure silver chain, that had a round black onyx attached at the bottom, and the onyx had some pure silver metal leaves bordering it.

"And the best part." Simon said. "Johnny throw a fireball at Bailey please."

"WHAT!?" Bailey and Johnny shouted.

"Just do it. She'll be fine." Simon said.

"It will only be a little one." Johnny said.

Johnny threw a fireball and about a foot away from Bailey a blue shield formed around her coming from the necklace and it stopped the fireball, and the fireball fizzled out.

"I come up with the best gifts don't I?" Simon asked.

"Yes you do." Bailey said.

Bailey kissed Simon, and then the stars and the sun burst. All the sun and star dust flying all around us but disappearing before it hit the floor. I don't think either of them noticed.

* * *

Aww, I just loved this chapter.

It was actually a really long chapter, it makes up for the wait and the future wait doesn't it? Well I should now go lock myself in my room and study. So bye and review!


	32. Missing

Finally, all my exams are over. So I get to relax up until Tuesday. Well not relax actually, I have to go out and buy things, and catch up on chores. Fun. Note the sarcasm everyone.

**There were a few questions as to what Leslie was, he is an animal I created from my imagination. His species doesn't have a name. So if anyone wants to come up with a name for his species go ahead and put it in a review and I will let you all know if someone comes up with an awesome one that I think fits his species. His species is however really smart and they all are born with the power of bone manipulation, which means that they can regrow their bones, and rearrange their shape to whatever they see fit as long as the bones do not go through organs or major veins. Another power that they have is omni-languism, the ability to understand every language, written or spoken. The third and final power is Inherent Omniscience, which is the power to know anything the person or animal who has the power want to know that can be known, though these creatures use it on a very small scale in order to know particular things. Like certain forms of trickery. These powers will be seen in later chapters.**

People also mentioned Derek's possessiveness. He is a werewolf, part man-part wolf. Those parts war over what Chloe means to them. So of course he is going to have some issues with the wolf part coming out in this relationship. Give it time, he'll get over things at some point. But he'll always have some part of him thinking that she belongs to him and only him. She is his mate. That doesn't mean that she is supposed to have twenty boyfriends.

Alright, and there is a poem that my best friend wrote that I posted up. It is called _I Am Who I Am, _and is a really good poem. So I encourage you all to read.

**Disclaimer: ***I just downloaded new APPS on my iphone*

Me: Look! Fish! Aw, it is a fragile hybrid! No, don't die fishy!

Johnny: *Backs out of room slowly*

Me: *Turns to glare at Johnny* THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!

Johnny: NO! It isn't! I beg of you don't eat me.

Me: That is discusting, I do not eat people.

Johnny: You eat helpless animals.

Me: I don't see you eating salad, in fact I saw you eating chicken just yesterday.

Johnny: *Continues backing out of room* You don't own Darkest Powers. *Is now in hallway* It belongs to Kelley Armstrong. *Closes door, and moves furniture in front of door*

Me: I am trapped!

* * *

Chloe's Point Of View

I woke up the following morning to the smell of food. Following the smell of food I went downstairs to see Bailey and Kayson cooking a lot of food.

"Hungry?" Bailey asked.

I nodded.

"Good, because we are cooking everything in the kitchen." Kayson said.

"Food!" Kaeden said, running into the room.

He started in on the muffins.

Derek walked in, gave me a quick kiss and started piling some food on a plate.

"I like it here. No matter what someone is always cooking huge amounts of food." Derek said.

"I bet you do." I said.

We heard the front door slam shut and Andrew walked in with a package. The package was wrapped in pink and black wrapping paper.

"This showed up for you at my house Bailey."

Bailey took the gift and opened it. There was a card inside and on the front it said Happy Birthday and inside it said:

_Happy Birthday Bailey_

_Enjoy the gift, I know how much you like the hat. So it is now yours._

_-Nate_

Bailey smiled and pulled a hat out of the box. It was a black fedora hat, with extremely small little white specks making lines throughout the hat.

"Aw! Nate is so awesome!" Bailey said, she put the hat on.

"I find it weird that we are friends with the same Nate." I said shaking my head.

Bailey stuck her tongue out at me.

"He must have sent this a few days ago, he remembered my birthday. He is so sweet, shame he is gay." Bailey said.

"I don't think he'd be sweet if he wasn't gay." Dain said from the doorway.

"You don't even know who we're talking about." I said.

"Doesn't matter, it's probably true all the same." Dain said.

"So you planning on coming in or are you just going to wait in the doorway?" Kayson asked.

"I like doorways." Dain said, unmoving.

"Fine by me. Care for some toast?" Kayson said.

"Sure." Dain took a plate of toast and eggs and began eating.

"So when are we going to come up with a plan to take down The Edison Group?" Dain asked.

"Soon. But we need more to go on. Like how many people work there now. At what times are people there. What powers will be there. Even the way the building is organised. Like how many rooms, and what these rooms are used for." Andrew said.

"Why not just find out the address of the building, and get Bailey to astral project herself in to the point where nobody can see her and search around a little?" Dain said.

"That isn't such a bad idea." Andrew said thinking.

"We are not sending my daughter straight into the monster's mouth." Kayson said.

"It's an idea. I'm surprised we didn't come up with it sooner." Andrew said.

"I'm not. You all may be rich, but you like to think the answers to your problems are so hard. Which is kind of stupid because the answers are so easy they are hard for you." Dain said.

"You sound like Rae." I said.

"Who?" Dain asked.

"She is a fire half-demon. She wanted to believe she was special so badly that she ended up betraying us. She didn't grow up being a little rich princess. Which worked out to her benefit because she knows how to pick locks, and she has a great right hook." Derek said.

"How do you know she has a great right hook?" I asked.

"She punched Brady a while back." Derek said.

"Hm, she sounds interesting... maybe if we can get a little help from her?" Dain said.

"Move." Tori said to Dain.

Dain moved out of the doorway, Tori passed him and then he moved back.

"What are we talking about?" Tori asked, grabbing some waffles.

"Rae and The Edison Group. Dain seems to think Rae might be of some help." Derek said.

"Forget it, death boy. She isn't going to be of any help. When it comes down to it, she'll side with them." Tori said.

"Does she know about them murdering? If she did maybe she wouldn't be so keen on helping them." Dain said.

"Tried it. She is stubborn. She doesn't listen." I said.

"Ever known what happens when two equally stubborn people argue?" Dain asked.

"What?" I asked.

"The truth comes out explosively." Dain said.

"So you'll take on Rae in order to help us?" Bailey said.

"Eh, why not. I have not been burned alive yet. Should be fun." Dain said.

"So we find a way to get you into The Edison Groups building along with Bailey?" Andrew asked.

"Sure. Bailey you in?" Dain said.

"Yep." Bailey said.

"Just completely ignore me. It's alright." Kayson said, flipping some pancakes.

"Alright then. Andrew and Derek should do some research." Bailey said. "And Leslie to." Bailey added as an afterthought.

Dain moved out of the doorway and Derek and Andrew left. Dain then moved back.

"I'm surprised Derek didn't argue." I said.

"I think he is just hoping that something might go wrong and I get captured, tortured and then knocked off a very tall building." Dain said.

"What a colourful way to go." Bailey said.

Aunt Lauren faded in beside me. "Hello dear."

Dain fell out of the doorway. "What the hell!"

"Oh sorry, Dain, this is my aunt Lauren. Aunt Lauren, this is Dain. He is a necromancer." I said.

Dain got up off the floor. "I have got to re-think my fascination with doorways."

"So how's the afterlife?" I asked.

"A few small complaints about the ghostly company. But other than that alright. How are things here?" Aunt Lauren said.

"We got a new necromancer, and Dain also wants to go argue with Rae in hopes that the truth might come out before he gets murdered on sight by The Edison Group, and Bailey wants to tag along only to find out how the organisation of the building is." I said.

"Sounds interesting. Have there been any reports of my body being found or of me being missing?" Aunt Lauren asked.

"Nope. There have not. None that I have seen." I said. "Bailey? Have you seen any recent news reports on my aunt Lauren?"

"Nope. I can check later if you want." Bailey said.

"Good. So is there a reason she came? Or was it to try and scare me to death so she'd have some company?" Dain asked.

"Just to say hello." Aunt Lauren said.

Dain left along with everyone except Kayson, and aunt Lauren and I talked for an hour about mindless conversation. I then went out to the living room and watched _Finding Nemo _with Sophie. That kid really loves that movie. I fell asleep on the sofa about twenty minutes near the end of the movie.

* * *

I woke up a few hours later to the sound of Bailey screaming.

I bolted off the sofa and ran to her room, which was where her screaming was coming from. Apparently Simon had the same idea, as he came into the room only three seconds after me.

"OH MY GOD THIS IS BAD!" Bailey was screaming.

She was sitting on the floor crying and screaming, and her laptop was on the bed behind her.

"Bailey what happened?" Simon asked, sitting next to her crying form.

"Look at... the... laptop." Bailey said between gasps for breath.

I walked over grabbed the laptop and sat down next to Simon, and Simon and I read the article:

**Father of teenager Chloe Saunders reported missing, a boy found murdered at scene  
**_By: Irina Heart_

Chloe Saunders had recently gone missing some weeks ago, her father had posted half a million dollars as reward for her safe return. Now suspiciously he has gone missing as well. Mr. Saunders was reported missing 10 hours ago, after he failed to return home from work for the evening.

Their housekeeper reported Mr. Saunders missing at midnight, Mr. Saunders was supposed to be home at 8 o'clock p.m. yet he never showed up. Despite the fact that at 9 o'clock the housekeeper was supposed to leave she continued to wait for Mr. Saunders to come home, she was very worried.

After four hours of calling places she thought Mr. Saunders might be she finally called the police. Usually in a missing persons case police are required to wait 24 hours before even organising a search and are just told to be on the lookout for the person, but this case is quite different. Mainly with the reports that Chloe was kidnapped rather than had run away.

Police started searching at Mr. Saunders place of work and found his car in the parking lot, upon further inspection they found that Mr. Saunders was missing and a boy with red hair was found in the backseat of the car. He had blood on him from head to toe and you could tell just by looking at him that the cause of death was trauma, and he had suffered horribly.

Immediately police are starting an investigation. When the head officer for this case was approached about the case the officer said "Chloe Saunders has been kidnapped. There is no doubt in my mind that she has, as her father is now missing as well. I believe someone is targeting this family, and any other members of the family will be notified to be careful. The boy was simply in the way."

The boy was later identified as Nate Bozian, a friend of Chloe's from school. He had been working in Mr. Saunders office delivering mail as a way to earn extra money and had been receiving rides to and from work from Mr. Saunders.

When asked if he believed that Chloe Saunders was still alive the officer said "I don't believe so, a person who murders like this obviously is out for blood, and if by some miracle she is alive. I do not know how long she will stay that way, or what condition she will be in if we find her."

The only other member of the family, Lauren Fellows will be notified as soon as possible.

* * *

"Oh my god. DAD! NATE!" I screamed and started crying along with Bailey.

Bailey and I cried for what could have been hours, but was really only a few minutes.

Derek and Tori came in hearing the cries and screams.

"What happened?" Derek asked.

"Bailey and Chloe's friend Nate was murdered. Most likely by the Edison Group and Chloe's Dad is missing." Simon said. He hugged Bailey close.

Derek picked me up and sat down with me on the bed. Tori took the laptop and read what happened.

"It was my mother." She said quietly.

"What!?" Derek, Simon, Bailey and I screamed.

"She has no problem killing. She could do this without a second thought, and she probably wouldn't have cared about his screams of pain because she didn't stop and it said he suffered." Tori said.

"I am going to kill her." I said.

"Get in line." Bailey said, her voice colder than ice.

I got up and walked to my room and did something a five year old would do. I climbed into bed, took the covers and pulled them over my head, closed my eyes, and wished that everything bad in the world would just go away.

* * *

Alright then. Don't we all just love my twists to the story?

Well actually only sometimes. Depending on the nature of the twist. Next chapter is going to be when Dain and Bailey come up with their plan to get into The Edison Groups Building, then the chapter after that is when we see how Rae is doing. This should be fun.


	33. Pink Portals

Exams are over! I passed all my classes and I am now going into my second semester in school. Which brings me back to I hate my second semester a lot. My schedule got changed in the first semester so now I have all the subjects I hate.

1st: Business (I didn't have a choice)  
2nd: Math (I am no Derek when it comes to math)  
3rd: English (I don't want to analyse any of my favourite books)  
4th: Gym (I am clumsy beyond compare. I will either die or be horribly injured)

The poll votes have been counted, choice B won. Apparently some people want to see a pregnant Chloe. People did however show interest in the other ideas. So I have decided that I will do each story at some point in time. Just not all at once because that would make updates too far and inbetween and confuse me greatly. So the first chapter for Choice B will be up on Sunday 7 AM EST and the title will be **Complications.**

**

* * *

**Chloe's Point Of View

"Do you plan on getting up?" Dain said.

"How long have I been under here?" I asked.

"Two hours. Come on get up." Dain said. He pulled off the bed covers.

I pulled the covers back over my head. "No." I said.

"Yes. Get up, I get it, life sucks for everybody but we need you to get up because it is time for Bailey and I to go and if I die it would be very rude of you not to see me off to my death." Dain said.

"You two are going!?" I screamed, I sat up.

"Yes. If you hadn't been hiding under the covers you might have noticed all the scramblings and ramblings of this insane place pick up pace."

"You just rhymed." I said.

"Not intentional." Dain said. "Now get your lazy dead seeing ass out of bed. If you aren't in the living room in five minutes I will send Tori up, or worse Bailey."

Dain left. Bailey was becoming a more common threat. Not because she was scary, but because if she said she would do something to you she damn well would and she was creative when it came to handing out punishments.

I got up and walked downstairs to the living room, everyone was there.

"So how does this work?" I asked.

"Well, Bailey just uses her astral projection power to get there because we found out the address thanks to Tori's amazing hacking skills. Dain will be using a portal, which is risky because we have no idea where he will land or how long the portal will stay open." Johnny said.

"So how is that a good plan?" I asked.

"Any plan is risky, we need time and at the moment we don't have a lot of it. The Edison Group is trying to get more people to join them and experiment on more children. We can't waste time. The more experiments that are carried out the greater risk to people. Both supernatural and human." Andrew said.

"They are starting to consider conducting more experiments?!" I shouted.

"No need to shout. And yes they are, apparently Rae was helpful to their experiments on the... experiment?" Bailey said unsure.

"Yes, and they think they are sure that they will do better this time." Tara said.

"Define better." I said.

"We can't, because not even they know for sure. It could be that this new batch of experiments on supernaturals is the thing that triggers the reveal of all the supernaturals in existence to the non-supernaturals. There is no way of telling, hence why it is NOT supposed to be done." Andrew said.

"Great, so how does the portal work?" I asked.

"Well, Tori is going to conjure up the portal by a partial teleportation spell along with a moving spell and have her intentions and thoughts be portal specific."

"How much power does that take?" I asked.

"A lot, which is why she is doing it. Unfortunately nobody can help her because no two peoples thoughts are exactly alike all the time. Everyone has two inner thought processes and while the more prominent thoughts might be the same as anothers sometimes, the more subconscious thoughts are not and if the thoughts and intentions are slightly different things can go wrong." Tara said.

"No pressure." Tori said.

"What is Bailey doing while Dain is g-going through the portal and then looking for Rae?" I asked.

"My part is a lot safer. Dain has pretty much sentenced me to a there-but-not-there stay at The Edison Group's HQ. I am to astral project only to the point where I am there and can see and hear everything going on but cannot be seen myself. I have also been told by Dain that if anything goes wrong and any form of an alarm goes off I am to get the hell out and if I don't he will personally burn all my fluffy pillows." Bailey said.

"There is just no sane reason why someone needs that many pillows." Dain muttered.

_At least I am not the only one who thinks so._

"Bailey, I know you are angry and want to kill Tori's mother. But that is not the goal here. We need to get Rae and information right now." Kayson said.

"Can I kill her another time?" Bailey asked.

"Only when we are supposed to be killing certain members of The Edison Group. Kill her today and you will be grounded." Kayson said.

"DAD!" Bailey said in an exasperated tone.

"BAILEY!" Kayson said in an equally exasperated tone.

"Not that this 'I want her dead' conversation isn't so fun, but we should go. I would like to get back before the Bratz movie comes on TV." Dain said.

"What the fuck dude?" Johnny said.

"I lost a bet with Sophie." Dain said.

"How do you lose a bet with a three year old?" Tori asked.

"Leslie was on her team." Dain said.

"Oh that makes sense." Bailey said.

_What the hell is that thing..._

"Alright then we shouldn't wait any longer. Tori if you please." Andrew said, indicating the area where Tori should conjure up the portal.

Tori then closed her eyes and started muttering spells under her breath over and over making it sound like a gentle hum. Whitish-pink bursts of light started sparking in the area where the portal was supposed to be created.

After five minutes of the spellcasting and the sparking bursts Tori stopped and opened her eyes and said, "It's done."

We looked to where the portal should be and saw nothing.

"Um.. Did you do it?" Kaeden asked.

"Yes I did." Tori said and walked over and touched the air and a pink shimmer rippled in the air.

"You made a pink portal? I was hoping for the kind you'd see on star trek." Dain said.

"Those portal designs are stupid and probably very cheap to create. Now go." Tori said.

Dain went through the portal and a burst of pink light exploded out.

"Can I go through the portal?" Bailey asked.

"No. Astral project only." Kayson said.

"Aw, I like the pink portal." Bailey said.

"Bailey!" Everyone in the room except Bailey screamed.

"Fine." Bailey astral projected, her physical body staying here and falling on the sofa.

Tara then put a magical fence around the portal that way nobody could accidentally fall in.

* * *

"When do you think they'll be back?" I asked.

"In about two hours at the most three." Tara said.

"What do we do until they get back?" I asked.

"Something to keep busy." Anne said.

"Alright then. Come on Leslie." Johnny said.

Johnny took one of Leslie's hands and they walked towards the corner with a paper and pen.

"Alright, so are we going to begin with Spanish?" Johnny asked Leslie.

Three screeches meaning yes.

"What on earth are you doing?" Tori asked.

"Leslie is teaching me Spanish. You are welcome to join in the lesson." Johnny said.

"No thanks." Tori said, she left the room muttering under her breath "That thing knows Spanish..."

"Sophie, do you want to do something?" I asked.

"Dance!" Sophie said.

I got up and put in Sophie's music mix, which was just a bunch of songs that teenagers would listen to that Sophie thought had a cool beat. The first song, Taylor Swift- Forever & Always.

"Hey Simon it's one of your songs!" Johnny said.

"Yes!" Simon screamed, and he started singing along with the music.

I laughed and started dancing with Sophie, spinning and running around the room. My balance was horrible so I kept falling but I didn't care I was having too much fun so I was laughing. Things were just so bad in my life right now that I had to find joy where I could, and I think singing, dancing and falling was where I could right now. Sierra joined in the dancing and we started dancing together and she spun me around... right into Derek's arms and we started dancing.

"Well well, I thought the big bad wolf had too much pride to join us crazy supernatural folk." I said.

"If you can't beat them, join them." Derek said.

"I thought I said no dancing! It is a rule." Johnny said.

Tara took Johnny by the ear and took him to the library, Leslie following behind.

"You just stepped on my toe." Derek said.

"You'll live." I said.

Caleb, Willow, and Andrew left us all to dance.

Sophie did backflips off the wall.

Cyndi Lauper- Girls just wanna have fun came on.

"Girls just wanna have fun!" All the girls screamed.

Simon ran out of the room and found the camera and started taking pictures for the next half an hour of dancing. There were pictures of dancing, pictures of Sophie doing her flips, and there was even a picture of an unconscious Bailey. Simon said she would be upset if she wasn't here for it, physically or otherwise.

After the dancing we all started making food in the kitchen, dancing works up an appetite no matter what those moronic people say about it. Also no matter how badly you dance you do not actually get laughed at the entire duration of the song like they have in the movies.

"Ick. Who puts chocolate on tuna?" I asked Ricky, he was currently making a tuna-food-concoction.

"I do." Ricky said.

"Five bucks if you actually eat that." Sierra said.

Ricky smiled and took a spoon and ate some.

"O-M-G!" Sophie spelled out.

"See what you did Sierra? Do you see? You have the three year old talking like she's fifteen! Do you see what you and your freaky ways have done?!" Ricky said in fake horror.

"Say 'Hot boy!'" Sierra said to Sophie.

Sophie just looked at her.

"See, she isn't talking like she's fifteen." Sierra said.

"Only because there isn't anybody even close to her age around here that she isn't related to." Ricky said.

"Actually because at her age no boy should be 'hot' anything." Anne said.

"I know right? At that age all boys get termed 'cute' and cute my friend is not a good term." Sierra said.

"What is so bad about being called cute?" Derek asked.

"When girls get called 'cute' by a guy it is awful, when a guy gets called 'cute' by a girl the meaning varies depending on the girl." Simon said.

"Haven't you said some of the things certain girls have done are cute?" Derek asked.

"Yes, certain things. Not them completely." Simon said.

"I don't get it." Derek said, frowning.

"You are book smart but when it comes to being social you couldn't be stupider if you tried." Ricky said.

"Way to make him feel wonderful." Sierra said.

"You were all thinking it. I was just putting it out there." Ricky said.

We heard screaming coming from the living room and ran in, everyone who wasn't with us came down the stairs.

On the floor of the living room was a horribly bleeding Dain and a girl was with him, her shirt was drenched in his blood.

"What the hell happened?" Derek asked.

"Bailey... can't... astral project... back, The Edison... Group has her... hey Rae you... are special, you need... to believe... that." Dain whispered, gasping between some words and then he lost consciousness.

The girl looked up. Tori and I gasped, it was Rae.

* * *

If I get a lot of reviews I will update faster :P oh and remember Bailey can't heal Dain because her mind isn't there. Heehee enjoy my little cliffhanger, and don't you all just want to hug Dain?


	34. Rae finds out the truth

Hello happy Valentine's Day, actually no not happy, so I vote we murder all the fuzzy pink, red, and white stuff. OMG! The teddy bear massacre of 2010! So we don't find out if Dain will be okay in this chapter. We do however get to see what happened to him, Bailey and Rae. Right? That's worth something, and find out if Rae will help or not. So, I started gym. We played volleyball. Just to let you know I have bruises on both my wrists. I am such an emo bruiser :P no, but seriously guys it hurts.

**DISCLAIMER: ***Sitting down and looking at a preview of this story*

Me: Oh no! I forgot to put a disclaimer in my last chapter!

*Police kick down the door*

Me: You know, you could have knocked. I would have opened the door, but now my parents are going to kill me because you chose to use your foot instead of your hand. Seriously? Who the hell is going to pay for that?

Police: You have the right to remain si—

Me: Yeah yeah, go eat some more donuts. I know that Kelley Armstrong owns Darkest Powers and that I don't.

Police: It's actually not about that, we have reports that someone choked on a bagel reading your story.

Me: Oh okay then. Note: People can choke on food items when reading this story, you have been warned... HEHE! You know who you are. ;)

* * *

Dain's Point of View (After he comes through the portal)

Ow. I fell on a hard floor. I heard a small giggle from somewhere around me. I looked around and saw Bailey.

"How did you get here first? You came after me." I said.

"Portals and astral projecting work differently I guess." Bailey said.

"Perfect, now where are we? And didn't I tell you to stay invisible?" I asked.

"We are in the basement, I did a quick check when I was invisible they have cameras everywhere except here. The only way around it is to cut the power or damage the cameras." Bailey said.

_Crap._

"Both things would alert them to our presence." I said.

"Exactly." Bailey said.

I spent a few minutes thinking.

"Get Rae down here." I said.

"How?" Bailey asked.

"Stay invisible and look around the place, when you find Rae talk to her but don't reveal yourself, she seems to follow the whole curiosity killed the cat but I don't care motto so she will come, even after she argues with herself for a minute or two." I said.

"Alright and then?" Bailey asked.

"Once she gets down here you need to leave and look around upstairs for as long as you can, first sign of trouble you astral project back. Stay invisible no matter what. Okay?" I said.

"Understood. Rae will be down soon, I hope you know what you are doing." Bailey said.

Bailey then turned invisible and I couldn't see her so I just found an old wooden chair and sat down.

_Did I know what I was doing? This plan was formed because we needed Rae. She didn't need us though. Maybe she gets a hair pulled out or a little blood taken once a week. That didn't even amount to any of the crap that the others and I have dealt with. What was going to happen?_

A few minutes later I heard footsteps from the top of the stairs. "Hello?" A girl's voice said, unsure.

I waited and a girl with copper skin and copper curls came down the stairs. Rae.

"Who the heck are you?" Rae asked, jumping back and nearly falling.

At least she knows how to break the ice a little.

"I'm Dain and watch where you step, there is a portal somewhere." I said.

"Good to know. Why are you here?" Rae asked.

"So that you know the truth before it's too late for you and so that you can help us." I said.

"Us?" Rae asked.

"Chloe, Derek, Tori, Simon, Me and many others." I said.

Rae started laughing. Laughing, if I didn't know that her head was filled with lies I would have checked to see if she was sober.

"Do what? Kill the people who are trying to help supernaturals?" Rae asked.

"Help? So taking away our right to know what species we are is helping. Them trying to KILL us is helping. Them changing our powers so much that we have no control and can hurt others is helping?" I asked.

"It was part of their experiment. They had to know how we'd react to people IF we didn't know about our powers. They never tried to kill you, everything was simply only to stun or knock out. Perfectly safe, it's been your group that has been trying to kill us all. They never changed anything, it only increases or decreases and certain aspects can come out when emotionally unstable." Rae said.

"'Part of their experiment' there was nothing wrong to fix, but more people have had problems with their powers. Never tried to kill anyone? What about Brady and Liz? You know the two failed experiments? They aren't here, they aren't with us. Why? BECAUSE THEY ARE DEAD. This Edison Group or whatever BS name they call themselves killed them because their powers couldn't be controlled because the group messed up when messing around with genes and DNA. Trust me, everybody in the world becomes emotionally unstable at some point. Does everyone blow things up? Is every supernatural prone to burning people when angry?" I said.

"Believe what you want. Now leave before I get Dr. Davidoff." Rae said.

"I am so terrified. Almost shaking in fear." I said.

Rae glared and turned around and started walking back towards the stairs so I said the one thing I knew would make me turn around if it was said to me.

"What about your mother?" I asked.

Rae stopped and turned around. "What about my mother?"

"They said they lost track of both her and you. If this group was so great why did your mother leave? If this group is so great why isn't Chloe's aunt around anymore? If this group is so great, why am I the one who put myself at risk by coming to talk to you?" I asked.

"Fine. Be honest. Say what you have to and leave." Rae said frowning.

"Chloe's aunt is dead. She is a ghost and if you want I can even prove that. So are Liz and Brady. I know you haven't seen either of them since coming here. Your mother probably left because she realized how horrible this group really is and they lost track of you probably because your mother has tried to do nothing but protect you from them. If you know where Dr. D's office is go on his computer. The password is _Jacinda. _Your mother's name, so he obviously cared about her a little." I said.

"That's his password?" Rae asked.

"Is that seriously all you got from what I just said?" I asked.

"No, but that we can prove. Come on." Rae said, taking my arm and forcing me up the stairs.

"What the hell? In case you haven't noticed I shouldn't be here." I said.

"Don't worry about that, the guy who controls the cameras really annoys me. Perfect time and I found memory loss injections last week so he won't remember a thing." Rae said.

"What the hell? Memory loss injections?" I asked.

"Like I said he REEEEEALLY annoys me." She said, dragging out the e.

_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE?_

"So of course you think nothing is wrong with the people who have memory loss injections in their possession?" I asked sarcastically.

"They say it helps with defence. If the person can't remember meeting them or seeing them they cannot hurt them." Rae said.

"Quick question: HOW STUPID ARE YOU?" I said.

"Can you not insult me?" Rae asked.

"No, because you seem to be acting like an idiot. So I will call you out on it." I said.

"Shut up. I don't believe you about Dr. D and everyone here. I am only doing this so that you can leave. So shut it and move it." Rae said.

By now we were in her room and she grabbed a small needle.

"Come on we should go." Rae said.

_Hehe, klepto._

We then walked around the building until we walked into a room where there was a guy sitting in a chair surrounded by computer monitors, which showed what was going on everywhere.

"Rae." He said.

"Hello." Rae said. She then walked up and touched a spot on his neck and he fell to the floor unconscious.

"What did you do to him?" I asked.

"Pressure point." Rae said.

"Mhm. Sure..." I said. She was kind of weird, but if she found out the truth about the Edison Group I was SO getting her to teach me that.

She then injected him with the memory loss injection.

"It will only remove the last 24 hours or so." Rae said.

She then rolled him under a desk, we then left and walked around some more.

We entered what I guessed was Dr. Davidoff's office.

It occured to me that this might be a trap, but if it was I really don't think she would have done that to the camera watching guard-guy-person? _Right...?_

There was a desk&chair that had a mac computer on it. I suddenly heard a female voice that said "_She's beginning to doubt them..."_

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" Rae asked.

"Nothing... I guess." I said.

_"Type in Rae Rogers general information in the find box... it might help..." _The same voice whispered again.

"So you are right, the password is Jacinda." Rae said, as the screen in front of her loaded.

"Type in Rae Rogers general information in the find box." I said.

"Why?" Rae asked.

"You ask too many questions." I said.

"Well if you gave full answers to them, I wouldn't have to." Rae said.

"Just do it." I said.

"Fine." She said in a patronizing tone.

She typed it in and clicked the first folder she found.

* * *

**Rachelle Rogers: Igneus turned Exustio fire half-demon**

**Noted that Rae would have originally been an Igneus half-demon but turned Exustio with power increase.**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

******Status: Rehabilitation Progressing**

**Parents:  
Mother: Jacinda Winters: Tempestras half-demon (storm)  
Father: Marcel Davidoff: Agito half-demon (telekinetic)**

**

* * *

**

"They said my... mother... was... human. He never... said... he was... my father." Rae said, stopping to think of the rest because she was so confused.

"She isn't, and he is. They have been lying. They might be trying to help, but it always ends up worse for everyone who doesn't respond the way they have been 'experimented' on to." I said.

"But..." Rae didn't finish, I think she was going into complete shock.

"Rae, I was told you wanted to be special. Always wanted to be and would do anything to prove it. I don't get why you and everyone else does, but I think that people who do the right thing are something important. No matter the cost they don't just walk away and pick the easy option when they know the truth." I said.

She was thinking, but just then the door opened and a man walked in.

"Rachelle?" The man said.

He then noticed me and I saw a few office objects fly towards me.

"Yes, telekinetically throw a stapler at me! I shall name it Demon Stapler." I said.

_The crazy is starting to affect me! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

"WHO ARE YOU!?" The man shouted.

"My name is Dain, care to check your little file?" I said.

Rae suddenly snapped out of her stupor.

"You never said you were my father. You let me think I was related to a DEMON." Rae said, at a steady calm.

Oh so this was her father... I guess the noses were a little similar...

"Rachelle..." Dr. Davidoff said.

"What happened to Liz and Brady?" Rae asked.

"Like we told you they are at another one of our group homes that are better suited for them." Dr. Davidoff said.

_Bullshit._

"Liar. What. Happened. To. Them?" Rae asked.

Her entire body was suddenly in flames. Small flame threads crept towards Dr. Davidoff.

"Care to tell me the truth for once... dad?" Rae asked.

She said the word 'dad' like she wished she could burn that word from memory. One of the flame threads whipped out and burned the left side of his face deep, almost like a branding.

"They are dead, they were a risk." Dr. Davidoff said in pain.

"And my mother? What about her?" Rae asked.

"I don't know..." Dr. Davidoff said.

The door opened and more people came in and an alarm sounded throughout the building.

_Fuck._

"Rae, calm down we need to leave. You are coming right?" I asked.

"Definately." Rae said.

Suddenly everyone in front of the door flew sideways into the computer.

I heard the voice again and it whispered _"Next time we meet I expect to be freed, but do research ancient blood contracts..."_

I grabbed Rae's hand and we left the room and started running downstairs. On the way there I heard a sharp scream. It was Bailey's scream.

I stopped.

"What's wrong? Who was that?" Rae asked.

"Bailey. Go downstairs, find the portal and leave." I said.

"No. I am not going by myself." Rae said.

"Ugh fine, act like you're five instead of fifteen."

We ran down the hall and down to the basement where we heard Bailey's far off scream.

We entered just in time to see Bailey's astral projected form frozen in ice.

"It really is a bad thing when a persons spirit gets frozen isn't it?" The woman said.

"Diane." Rae said.

"Why hello there Rae. Convert to the losing side already? I thought you were smarter than that... wait no, actually I didn't." Diane said.

Rae started to let her hand produce flames but Diane pulled out a gun first.

She shot at Rae and I barely remember it but I moved to push her out of the way and I felt searing pain in my side then fell into Rae who then moved us to the portal, avoiding a few bullets in the process.

We were suddenly in the safehouses living room, and Rae was screaming bloody murder.

"Stop... screaming." I mumbled.

_Note to self: Getting shot fucking hurts._

I vaguely heard Derek asking what happened.

"Bailey." I felt myself losing consciousness but I had to tell them what happened. "Can't... astral project... back, The Edison... Group has her..." I suddenly remembered what I said about people who do the right thing. "Hey Rae you... are special, you need... to believe... that."

* * *

So review. Don't you all just hope Diane dies? I do. The names for all the demons came from Kelley Armstrong's website, my god it was difficult to find the demon names online and then my friend finds it in six seconds and sends me the link. Like wth?


	35. Resurrection

Well, hello. I had an interesting past week. Bonus, I found $10 on the floor at school. Which is great! I will definately buy a new book, thank you unfortunate sucker who lost the money :D and I had to add in Dain getting shot to include in HIS power advances.

So this disclaimer actually happened between me and a friend of mine and I just had to put it in because it works so well.

**DISCLAIMER: ***I log into MSN and see that my friend is online*

Me: Hi

Him: Hey

Me: What's up?

Him: *He sees my display picture* Nm, love the pic.

Me: I know it's a picture of a cartoon Derek *Adds in the heart emoticon*

Him: lol

Me: He's my fictional soul mate.

Him: lol. I am sure he loves you.

Me: No he doesn't. He loves Chloe the necromancer. Ah... well I am only human.  
Oh this would so be a great disclaimer for chapter 35! I don't own Darkest Powers it belongs to Kelley Armstrong.

Him: Oh GOD this again!

Me: I know *Adds in smiley face*

* * *

Chloe's Point of View

Derek was the first one who stated the obvious, "He's dying."

"No shit sherlock. What do we do about that though?" Rae said.

Andrew walked up and inspected Dain while Tori got rid of the portal.

"If Bailey doesn't come back this second he will die. The bullet was accelerated by magic to do more damage." Andrew said.

"Speaking of which, WHAT happened to my daughter?" Kayson asked, shouting on the word _what_.

"She's frozen." Rae said.

"Meaning...?" Kayson asked.

"MEANING SHE IS FROZEN." Rae shouted.

"My girlfriend is FROZEN?!" Simon shouted.

"His heartbeat is getting weaker..." Derek said.

"Why aren't we doing anything!?" I shouted.

"We can't! He is too badly hurt. Anything we do will prove to be futile." Tara said.

Seconds later Derek's face looked blank and I was about to ask why when I saw that Dain had stopped all natural movement. He wasn't breathing because there wasn't the natural rise and fall of his chest to indicate that he was, Derek had heard Dain's heart stop and the bleeding was slowing because there wasn't anymore blood being pumped throughout his body.

_No.. Dain..._

"He's dead..." Rae whispered.

"Oh please. Like you care." Tori said.

Rae got up and shoved Tori, I would have thought that Rae would have used her powers or something but nope there weren't any burn marks on Tori's skin.

"Shut up." Rae said. "Of course I care. He wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for me and he put himself in the path of a bullet for me, that bullet was meant for me. Guess who shot him? Your mother. So you know what? I care, and now unfortunately so do you."

"At least I didn't betray anyone." Tori said.

"No, you just knocked someone out in a crawl space." Rae said.

"That i—" Tori started but was cut off by Johnny.

"Look!" Johnny shouted, he pointed to Dain's body.

All the veins in Dain's body became more pronounced and started rippling. At the area where he had been shot the blood was drying and his skin regrew back until it looked completely normal. His pale skin was now turning pinker in colour.

Derek's eyes widened and he said, "His heart is beating again."

Sure enough a minute later there was the steady rise and fall of Dain's chest.

Dain's eyes opened slowly and he blinked a few times as if he was just waking up.

This time Anne pointed out what was on everyone's mind, "OH MY GOD!" Anne screamed.

"I have an awful headache." Dain said.

"Y-Y-Y-You just d-died." I said, stuttering.

Dain looked at me confused and then looked himself over and saw that he wasn't injured.

"What happened to my gun shot wound?" Dain asked. "Not that I'm complaining."

The only thing that was there now was a deep, thick and ugly looking scar.

"Um.... it... something... yea... WHAT THE HELL DID HAPPEN!?" Rae asked, the blood on her shirt was now dried up.

"He just resurrected." David said.

"Yes, I know I came back from the dead. I am confused on the how though." Dain said.

"When they said advanced powers they weren't kidding." Bailey said.

All our heads snapped towards the direction of her voice.

She was just beginning to stand up and there was a deep cut on the upper left part of her arm that had slightly charred flesh around the edges.

"You were frozen..." Rae whispered.

"Long story short right before you went through the portal a certain half-demon whose name escapes me threw this incinerating flame thing trying to get you guys but you had already went through the portal so it rebounded off the portal and hit the block of ice I was frozen in, it didn't hurt me but it melted the ice in seconds then I fell out slightly weak, Tori's mother threw a fireball at me which hit my left arm and by the way it hurts like a bitch and then I found a sharp piece of wood and threw it at her head... by the way she is probably blind in her right eye." Bailey said.

"Shame we won't be able to watch her freakout..." Rae said.

Following Rae's comment both Kayson and Simon ran up to Bailey and started hugging her and inspecting her for any more injuries.

"We have to clean this cut up." Simon said.

"Or I can just do this." Kayson said, he then healed Bailey, and sagged down into the couch when he was done.

"Dad? Are you okay?" Bailey asked.

"Fine. Just... someone get... me... some water." Kayson panted.

Tara went and got him some water.

After he drank it he said, "Sometimes advanced powers have their advantages."

"Speaking of which, Dain came back from the dead?" Bailey asked, looking at him.

"He has advanced necromancer powers, it only makes sense. In necromancer mythology there was the tale of a necromancer who had the power of resurrection." David said.

"So now we believe in fairytales?" Dain asked, sarcastically.

"When they make sense, yes." David said, smiling.

"Great... we are all alive so can we please find Rae some clothes because she looks worse than Carrie did at the prom." Sierra said.

"All the blood is making my nose sting." Derek said.

"Bailey and I will take care of Rae, talk to eachother." Anne said, she grabbed both Rae and Bailey and they all went to her room.

"Does this make me immortal?" Dain asked.

"Technically speaking, no, because you do die but come back to life. What I think you mean is, will you ever stay dead? For that I am not sure but we will need to research." David said.

"I really do not want to be immortal. That would S-U-C-K, SUCK." Dain said.

"Most people would love to be immortal, and you wouldn't?" Tori asked.

"Nope, we all have to die eventually, death teaches those left behind about loss, pain, and grief. Things we all need to learn in order to survive, that, and I don't want to be around when the sun blows up." Dain said.

"According to the tale, the scar will never fade, it will be a mark of your ordeal." David said.

"Yeah yeah." Dain said, getting up. "I am going to take a shower. I happen to dislike the smell of corpse."

After that we all went off to do our own thing. I went to my room for a small nap.

* * *

I woke up to Rae saying "Open the damn door!"

I got up and opened the door for her and she walked right in. She looked better though, she didn't have any more blood on her and she was in clean clothes.

"Jeez, take any longer why didn't you?" Rae said.

"Hello to you to." I said.

"Oh hi." Rae said.

"So..." I said.

We sat down on my bed.

"I'm sorry." Rae said.

"Continue..."

"I was an idiot. I didn't even notice anything was wrong when it was right in front of me and because of that I caused so many problems for everyone." Rae said.

"Yes you did. What was even going through your mind when you betrayed us all like that?" I asked.

"I didn't believe things were as bad as you said they were. I just thought that you misunderstood, and I was stupid. Very very stupid and I am not above grovelling in order to get your forgiveness." Rae said.

"You're forgiven by me, but if you ever betray me again I will feed you to the sharks. Or worse, Tori." I said.

"Okay." Rae said, she hugged me.

Anne walked in and said, "Aww that is so cute! Some sisterly love."

Rae looked at Anne like she was studying something and then said, "Your left ear is bigger than your right."

I started laughing, Dain said almost the same thing.

"UH! WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SAYING THAT!?" Anne screamed and walked out.

"Everyone is stating the truth?" Rae asked.

I smiled and said, "Dain said that to her when he first came here."

"When he first came? So he wasn't here when you guys got here?" Rae asked.

"Nope, I showed up randomly in his apartment as the ghost of myself." I said.

"Uh... what?" Rae asked.

"Yup, I have some wicked advanced powers and since he's a necromancer we were connected by our magic. It was kind of embarrassing because I showed up naked... Derek didn't like that very much." I said.

"Uh... what?" Rae asked again.

"By the way, Derek and I love eachother." I said.

"UH... WHAT!?" Rae shouted.

"You missed a lot. So... care to fill me in on what I missed?" I asked.

"My powers have gotten a lot more powerful. That is pretty much all." Rae said. "So what is Dain's story?"

"You like him don't you?" I asked.

"Maybe..." Rae said.

_"Rae and Dain sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" _Kaeden sang. He ran in and jumped into Rae's arms.

"Hello Kaeden." I said.

"Hi. What are we talking about?" Kaeden asked, trying to sound grown up.

"Dain." I said.

Kaeden frowned and looked at Rae.

"Aww.... do you have a little crush on Rae?" I asked. I couldn't help it, I used a baby tone, it was just so adorable.

"NO!" Kaeden said, pouting.

"Don't be mean to him Chloe." Rae said, ruffling his hair with her hand.

"Tara said that the food is almost ready, and that everyone should go to the kitchen to eat." Kaeden said.

"Okay tell her that we will be there in a few minutes." Rae said.

Kaeden jumped up and ran to the kitchen.

"That is so cute!" I said, laughing.

"Oh, whatever!" Rae said.

"Dain has some competition." I said. "My gosh, getting the girl is never easy for that boy."

Rae looked at me confused.

"Everyone thought for a little while that Dain wanted me to be his girlfriend. Don't worry it proved to be untrue." I said.

"This is like a supernatural soap opera." Rae said.

"Not really, because the in-between time is dull." I said.

"Oh yes, because the near death experiences are soooo boring." Rae said, putting both hands to the side of her face.

"Rae! Chloe! Food!" Kaeden shouted.

"The young prince beckons." I said.

Rae then, so kindly I might add, pushed me off the bed.

We both got up and went to the kitchen. Everyone was already there. There were two seats left, one was right in between Tori and Derek, the other in between Dain and Kaeden. I took the one next to Derek, Rae was going to have a fun meal.

The adorable little 5 year old spent the entire meal trying to get Rae to not talk to Dain and Dain spent the entire meal laughing every single time Kaeden couldn't manage it. Derek even whispered to me "I think that the five year old is the better choice."

For whatever reason Derek still didn't like Dain very much.

* * *

Later on when it was just Dain and I in the living room Liz popped in to talk to us.

"Hello! Hello! Can you hear me now? That was SO Kim Possible! You know the _O BOYZ _or the _OH BOYZ _or however the hell you spell it. So HELLO!?" Liz said.

"Hi Liz." I said.

"Hey Mizzy Lizzy." Dain said.

"Hey!" Liz shouted.

"Gr..." Dain growled.

"Dude, that is so not a growl. This is a growl, GRR..." Liz said.

"Growling contest! GO LIZ!" I shouted.

"What's going on in here?" Caleb asked, coming in.

"Liz and Dain are having a growling contest." I said.

Caleb rolled his eyes and growled, seriously growled. Liz, Dain, and I jumped back.

"I win." Caleb said, leaving to go get some food in the kitchen.

"I think our poser growls were annoying him." Liz said.

"Uh huh. So I want to go to bed at a reasonable time tonight so care to share why you are here?" Dain asked.

"I know when my spirit is going to move on." Liz said.

I was kind of sad, I would miss Liz but I knew she had to move on at some point.

"When?" Dain asked.

"When the last two things are done. We need to get justice for my death and my body needs to be found and identified." Liz said.

"Easier said than done." Dain said.

"So we need to find out who killed me and where they dumped my body." Liz said.

"That means we have to deal with The Edison Group first." I said.

"We are starting planning tomorrow with the information that Bailey collected. Tonight though, we need to SLEEP." Dain said, emphasizing the word _sleep._

"He is right, NIGHTY NIGHT DON'T FIGHTY FIGHT!" Liz said, then faded out.

"You were so rude!" I shouted at Dain.

"What!?" Dain asked, he gave me a confused look.

"You couldn't wait to get her out and get your precious sleep!" I shouted.

"Okay I am going to go tell Derek you're freaking out and for him to come here." Dain said, backing out slowly and running once he got out of the room.

A few minutes later Derek came into the room.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.

Liz is going to move on, she is one of my friends and I don't want her to be truly gone but she needs to move on, I can't ask her to stay because it is selfish and Dain is trying to limit what already limited time I have with her.

"Nothing." I said.

"I heard you freaking out and Dain showed up scared when he asked me to talk to you." Derek said.

"So...?" I said.

"So... that is not nothing." Derek said.

"Fine. Alright. When this is all over Liz is going to move on. She is a ghost and is never really truly gone because she isn't to me, she isn't truly dead to me because I can see her and talk to her. But when she moves on, she will be. Maybe it's selfish but I don't want to lose her, she's my friend and I trust her and damn I just wish she wasn't dead okay? I wish that after this was all over she gets to grow up and have a family and be friends with all of us. But no, she doesn't get that option." I said, starting cry.

Derek pulled me into a hug and whispered, "It will all be okay."

"How do you know?" I asked, my voice was slightly muffled by the tears and his shirt.

"I don't. It's just what I am supposed to say." Derek said.

* * *

Review, please.


	36. Plans

You would have gotten this chapter yesterday if it wasn't for the fact that fanfiction was making it impossible to upload chapters. So if you want to complain. Blame fanfiction not me. Seriously I almost snapped and hurt the library computer. Which would have been bad. Oh so very very bad. Was Chloe's dad's name ever mentioned? Let me know, because I couldn't find it if it was.

DISCLAIMER: *Gym Class. I am talking to one of my few friends that are girls(I call her pixie)*

Me: I want to be IT!

Pixie: I don't.

Me: But I want to poke people.

Pixie: So poke, you're out! Poke again you're out! Poke. Poke. Poke.

*Teacher says that I am on the side that isn't IT.*

Me: But I wanted to poke people. *Pokes pixie*

Pixie: AHEFR!

*People look at us and I point at her. Everyone turns back to what they were doing and I poke her again*

Me: *Whispers* I don't own Darkest Powers. It belongs to Kelley Armstrong.

Pixie: Did you say something?

Me: Yes. POKE!

*Pixie runs away*

* * *

Chloe's Point of View:

The following morning we were all told to meet in the library to discuss what to do next, with the exception of Sophie and Kaeden.

"Bailey, what do you think about The Edison Group's building?" Andrew asked.

"My personal opinion or my professional opinion?" Bailey asked.

"Personal." Andrew said.

"We are so screwed." Bailey said.

"And your professional opinion?" I asked.

She thought about it for a second and said, "Yeah, we are so screwed."

"Why?" Dain asked.

"There are a lot of supernaturals working there, at all times and—" Bailey started.

"—there are about seven floors, I like the windows though, they are stained glass." Rae finished and Bailey nodded.

"I know right. They are so fun, and are huge. Kind of like a church, without the stained glass window portraits of a saint." Bailey said. "Just plain old colours, yet still pretty."

"How many supernaturals?" Derek asked, interrupting.

"At least four supernaturals on each floor, except for two floors which nobody is told to be on at all times, just to check for anything out of the ordinary for a few minutes at most. I broke into some records to check." Bailey said.

"So two floors don't have anyone specifically assigned to them?" Ricky asked, stating what she'd just told us.

"Yes." Bailey replied.

"Well it makes sense that the basement wouldn't have anyone guarding it, but after our little portal creation we shouldn't count on it being empty again." Dain said. "What floor is the other one that doesn't have anyone on it?"

"Noted. The floor that doesn't have anyone told to guard it is partially entrance and partially some type of lab." Bailey said.

"What do you mean by _lab_?" Derek asked.

Derek was probably wondering if this was the lab where he was raised up until Simon's dad took him away.

"I mean that it has a total hospital/school set-up. There is a classroom, a playroom, a small high-fenced outside area, and a clean bedroom area with four beds set up there. It all looks like it hasn't been in use for a while though." Bailey said.

"Was there a sandbox that has its upper left corner of the wood not there, as if it was ripped out?" Derek asked.

"Yeah… why?" Bailey asked, unsure.

"It hasn't been in use for a little under 11 years." Derek said. "It was where I was… _raised._"

Things were silent until Tori then spoke. Trust her to break the silence.

"So what do we do? If there are at least twenty supernaturals in the building at all times we are seriously outnumbered, and we can't bring Kaeden or Sophie because they're too young." Tori said.

"If we plan ourselves out in accordance with type of supernatural and the building's natural design we have a better chance." Dain said.

Natural design? Why?

"We'll have to stay across from windows." Derek said.

"But have someone from the Edison Group against them." Dain said.

"What the hell?" Johnny asked.

Derek and Dain ignored him and both started planning.

"If they are against the windows it's better, they are cornered, and if they move back they go through the windows to their death below, or injuries below. Both of which work very well." Derek said.

"Though we will have to make sure not to fall out ourselves, and along with that make sure that when they fall they get knocked out cold, because it would suck to have one of them come up behind you and kick your ass right when you least expect it." Dain said.

"Good point. We can also use stairs and elevators to our advantage. Tori is good at hacking so she might be able to hack into their system and destroy any alarms they may have." Derek said.

"So we just need to find a way to match their powers with ours in an exact opposite fashion." Dain said.

"Why? Wouldn't it make more sense if we fought those with the same powers that we have?" Anne asked.

"No, because you would be equally matched. No person would have the upper hand." Derek said.

"But if we matched Derek's strength with someone who was physically weaker, and had powers that he could dodge faster than he could get hit, he has a better chance. If we matched Rae with someone that can create plants or cause them to grow at alarming rates she could burn the freaky mutant plants." Dain said.

"Who would I get to fight?" I asked.

"Ghosts." Dain said.

"What?" I asked.

"If Liz is willing to help us, there are probably ghosts on their side too. You'll need to find them and banish them to their afterlife or just gone. So you will have to research that." Dain said.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Anything that is too dangerous. I can come back from the dead, so if I die twenty times it's fine." Dain said.

"So you are willing to be completely scarred and be in pain for the entire fight?" Sierra asked.

"If I have to be, and I don't want us to raise zombies, so yes." Dain said.

"Are we really going to… _kill them?_" Simon asked.

"Some of them are going to die most likely, but if you don't want to kill them you don't have to. Just knock them out and I will do it for you." Caleb said.

"Caleb…" Tara started.

"I am giving them a choice. If you don't want to kill someone you don't have to." Caleb said.

Tara gave him a look that clearly said that they would be talking about this later.

"What are the other floors like?" I asked.

"The third floor consists of two offices, that camera guy's stalker station, and some now empty bedrooms. The fourth floor consists of offices. The fifth floor is a wide open space that looks like a power practicing area. There are targets, dummies, and other practice material." Bailey said.

"The sixth and seventh floor?" I asked.

"The sixth is once again a plain and wide open space, except it is completely empty. So empty that you could probably hear your own breathing echo off the walls. There is an elevator at the far end of the room that leads up to the seventh floor, which I do not know what the seventh floor is like because as I stepped into the elevator I was immediately thrown out and Diane showed up." Bailey said.

"What about the people that work for The Edison Group that won't be there?" I asked.

"They will most likely get called in at some point, and if enough of the group… falls apart then the people left won't be able to do much and will just move on." Tara said. "Most people aren't loyal to this type of group, and if we gather the leaders and take care of them then we will be okay."

"When will this take place?" I asked.

"In a few days. We have to get the details sorted out, but we have our strategy, and we have the general idea of how the place looks and the set up of the people. Something that you all should do is research about anything that could be of some help." Tara said.

We discussed what floor we should be on and when, what people we should or shouldn't fight, and the best way to get there for another half an hour and then we all started to break apart to try to find something helpful to do.

"Chloe? Derek?" Dain called as we were leaving.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"There was something I heard when I was at the Edison Group's building." Dain said.

"What?" I asked.

"It was some voice. She told me things and helped me." Dain said.

_The demi-demon. Crap! Why didn't I think about this before he went there? Now Derek is going to know about this and that I didn't tell him. Crap! Crap! Crap!_

"The voice asked me to research something for it…" Dain said.

"Chloe knows something." Derek said.

"N-N-No I don't." I said, but the stutter gave away the lie.

Dain and Derek both crossed their arms and frowned at me, they looked almost identical when they did this.

I caved after less than five seconds under their impenetrable gaze. I told them all about the demi-demon, what she said about everyone, and that she wanted me to free her. It took me exactly 9 minutes and 17 seconds to tell them everything. I knew this because every second that passed both of them reacted worse than the second before. Derek was angry and a little hurt that I didn't tell him and Dain was angry that I didn't mention this before he went through the portal.

"So what did the trapped demi-demon want?" I asked.

"She said that she expects to be freed the next time we meet and that I should research ancient blood contracts." Dain said.

"So we research it." Derek said.

"What? Since when should we listen to trapped demons that want to be free?" I asked.

"If she wants freedom she will do whatever it takes to get free, she is helping because she needs us to help her. I say we research it, if only to be more prepared when she next shows up." Derek said.

"So where do we look?" I asked.

"In necromancer books, if she is only appearing to necromancers that is where we will likely be able to find what we need." Derek said.

Dain and I nodded. The three of us started searching the necromancer section for anything helpful but we couldn't find anything and after a while Derek and I gave up, but Dain kept searching.

"The demon was lying then." I said.

"It makes no sense. Why lie about something now? Why not lie earlier when it would have mattered a lot more because now we know everything she told us." Derek said.

"Found something... I think." Dain said from behind a shelf.

"What?" I asked.

He pulled out an old leather journal and threw it on the table.

Derek and I looked through the journal and I couldn't understand what it was but it freaked me out. The writings were written in a different language but that wasn't what scared me, it was the pictures. The pictures were terrifying. At the beginning of the journal there were the hand drawn pictures of dead people. Children, women, and men. Demons in cages, three people and a demon dying, and an innocent baby. As we continued through the journal the drawings turned into a live person that had a hand with black writing burned into their flesh standing next to a demon that had their hand burned with red writing. A few more page turns and the drawings showed that the writing faded off the human but turned into scars on the demon. I looked through a few more pages and saw that the person was actually a necromancer and that they had raised the demon. I looked at the second last page and saw that the demon was in an entire room of people but didn't harm a single one. The last page showed the same drawn picture as the beginning.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It's a story about demons and necromancers." Dain said.

"How do you know?" Derek asked.

"The language is in old latin." Dain said.

"You speak latin?" I asked.

"I can read and understand it, but I don't know how to speak it." Dain said.

"So what does the story say?" I asked.

"I will modernize this a little." Dain said.

_"Demons once roamed the earth freely, they feed on others pain and misery. Caused chaos because they needed it, killed many innocent people because they needed to for their survival. Unsure of what to do, necromancers trapped many demons in a prison of sorts-but not all. They could communicate with this world but could not cause serious physical damage. It was thought to be the perfect plan until a demon was freed. The demon was angry at being trapped and starting killing necromancers as revenge. Three of the most powerful necromancers of that time sacrificed themselves in order to kill the demon. The damage was done though, many necromancer lines died out. Then a baby was born, a baby that would change how things were done. The baby grew to find demons fascinating. Once he grew up he came into his necromancer powers he found a trapped demon. The demon had powers that could control the will of all demons, the demon whispered about creating a blood oath. That if a necromancer cut the palm of their left hand and wrote with their blood on any surface of their intentions of freeing the demon they would half-free the demon and the demon would become a physical being again but be powerless. Then the demon would cut into the palm of their right hand as would the necromancer and they would join hands, the necromancer would have to be clear of the rules in their mind. Do not kill those that are innocent, do not harm those that are innocent, and any other rule that they thought fitting. The necromancer only briefly had demon blood in their system, but the demon was always reminded about the oath. It was made a law to the demons. Those under oath did not harm if that was what the oath did. The necromancers took this for granted, however. The original oaths were done correctly, but as they became more comfortable with their lives it all started slipping. Many rules had to be put in place to keep others safe. One rule was forgotten, then another, until it all fell apart. Nobody was thinking about the proper ways to set rules. The rules were not specific enough, the demons were able to get around the laws. Blood oaths would not be practiced again, until a necromancer could make an oath that could help us all." _Dain said.

"If we make the oath contract thing specific enough maybe—" I started.

"NO." Derek and Dain said.

"Why? If we make it specific enou—" I tried again.

"No. It is a risk, and it has to be done with a clear mind. One that understands fully how to do it. If there is anything you should have learned it is not to be ignorant." Derek said.

"But—" I said.

"NO." Derek said.

"What if—" I tried again.

"NO." Dain said.

"Fine." I said and stormed out.

* * *

Maybe they were right.

I didn't even know why I wanted the demon freed. I just want help. I just think that one more person or demon fighting with us and against them wasn't so bad. I didn't want to lose my friends. I had grown to love everyone here. Even pain in the ass Tori, and if anyone else died. I don't think I'd survive it.

As I was walking I heard some noise coming from Tara's room so I walked in to check on her and saw both Tara and Caleb kissing, and they were pretty deep into it considering Caleb didn't even stop to look at me.

_Oh how it must feel to be Simon..._

So I did something that Simon should have when he walked in on people.

Turn around, lock the door, get out, shut the door, and walk away. The five steps to strange things to walk in on.

I saw Derek as soon as I was out of Tara's room watching me from a few feet away.

"Why didn't you warn me?" I asked.

"It's cute... You're never too old for love." Derek said.

"Of course, because Caleb is going to have grey hair and be wrinkly tomorrow." I said.

"No. But in thirty years he will be." Derek said.

"Come on wolfy. You shouldn't stalk the new couple." I said.

"I am not Simon. I don't stalk. I just listen... intensely."

"Listen _intensely_ elsewhere." I said.

"In one second." Derek said. We waited a second. "Okay we can leave."

"Why a second?" I asked.

"Caleb just said he loves her." Derek said.

My response: I kicked him.

* * *

Anybody else like Caleb's little surprise in this chapter? Oh by the way, next chapter stars Kit. Yes indeed, Derek and Simon's father... enjoy the wait :)


	37. Werewolf mommy, Laci

Bonjour! So enjoy this chapter. It's a gift from me to you, enjoy the surprise. I expect reviews. Let me know what you think :D Oh next chapter is the attack on the Edison Group, it will be split into two parts because it will be too long for one chapter. So... REVIEW... and congrats to those that guessed the surprise first. The medical condition mentioned here is actually a medical condition, a rare one, but a real one that I find very interesting. I am so weird...

DISCLAIMER: *Johnny and I are sitting down talking*

Johnny: Hey!

Me: You seem happy to see me.

Johnny: I am.

Me: Why? I thought you didn't like me very much.

Johnny: Doesn't matter, this story will be over soon. So, I will be FREE.

Me: NOOOOOOOOO!

Johnny: *Laughs over my crying form* She doesn't own Darkest Powers it belongs to Kelley Armstrong.

* * *

Kit's Point of View (Begins many months after he was taken)

I really messed up. I shouldn't have worked for them, I shouldn't have listened when they said that they could help with all supernaturals powers, I shouldn't have done a lot of things and now I didn't know if it was too late or not.

I didn't know what time it was or what month it was; time seemed slow at some times and fast at other times. I know I have been here for months, I just didn't know how many.

The Edison Group took me the day after Derek broke that kid's back. I don't remember much of it, just that I woke up a few times in a moving van and then after that I remember being forced to walk up stairs and then get into an elevator.

"Hello Kit, you have a guest. Play nice." Marcel said, walking in.

Marcel Davidoff, the leader of this group of sadistic supernaturals.

He walked in dragging behind him a barely conscious woman, he kicked her in the stomach and she moved a little ahead of him. He walked away, back down the hall and into the elevator.

Once I heard the sound of the elevator going back down I ran to the woman to make sure she was alright.

She looked to be close to 40 years old, she had black hair, blue eyes, and had a medium tan. She looked at me with wide fear and tear filled eyes. She started looking around to see where she was.

I knew what she was seeing. I had been looking around here long enough. The room we were in was painted white, black tiled floors, had two black sofas, three bookshelves filled with books, coffee table, and a desk complete with chair that had papers on top of it. There were two doors, one leading to the bathroom, the other leading to the bedroom. There was also a hallway that leads to the elevator, which had spells protecting it.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

Silence.

I really didn't like silence, silence made me nervous. That's what happens when you raise a kid like Simon.

Simon. Derek. If I do ever speak to them anytime soon, it will not be a pretty reunion. I will be happy to just be out of here, Simon will want to punch me for agreeing to the genetic alterations, and Derek… well Derek didn't have a specific path, but I don't think he will be very happy about my choices.

I couldn't help but ask, "What day is it?"

She mumbled something about what month it was and I realized that I had been here for longer than I thought.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Kit and yours?" I asked.

"Laci." She said suspiciously.

Laci got up and wincing every few steps she walked over and sat down on one of the sofas.

I kept looking at her; there was something strangely familiar about her. I didn't think I had met her before but maybe I had seen her somewhere.

"What?" She snapped, scowling.

Derek. That was Derek's scowl, 100% Derek's scowl from the first time I ever saw him scowl.

"Why are you here?" I asked. I needed to know what her relation was to Derek.

"I am the mother of a necromancer apparently, and a werewolf as well it seems." Laci said.

Talk more, please, it's important.

"What are you?" I asked.

"Try this: Human. I have a son, well actually two, but it's a long story." Laci said.

"And we're going somewhere?" I said eagerly.

"Why are you so eager?" Laci asked, quick to pick up on my mood.

"I just… need to know something." I said. That worked, I did need to know.

She scowled Derek's scowl again and said, "A little over 16 years ago, one of my son's was taken from me as soon as he was born. My other son was born a couple months later."

"How is it only a couple months?" I asked.

"The result of a medical condition called Uterus didelphys, or a double uterus that I have. It is actually possible for a woman with the condition to have babies born on separate days even going as far as months apart if there is one baby in each womb. So my first son and my second both had different fathers which is once again actually possible, and my first son as Marcel pointed out to me not so long ago is alive and is a werewolf while my second son is a necromancer. Coincidence of all coincidences the one time in my life I act like a slut and of course it comes back to bite me in the ass in the form of supernatural powers." Laci said. "I guess I deserve it. I am a horrible mother."

What if she is Derek's mother? Oh wow.

"Maybe…" I mumbled, completely forgetting what she had last said.

"See. EVEN you agree and you don't even know me." Laci said.

"No." I said quickly. "I don't, you might not be the best mother but you can't be that bad."

"Once again, you don't even know me. I ruined my son, Dain's, life, my first son probably was better off without me." Laci said.

"How did you ruin his life? You didn't know about the genetic alterations. They probably made that possible considering your need for doctor supervision with your whole rare uterus thing…" I said,

I should just point out that whether a man is fourteen or forty he does not want to discuss uterus', EVER, or perhaps that was just me, I never really understood people's fascination with random medical knowledge, in fact it all kind of makes me want to pass out… over and over again until the medical talk is over with and moves onto something better, like anything, even the colour orange. Fascinating colour especially in highlighter form.

"I kept abandoning him. Every time a man came in I became a complete pushover, if the man told me to abandon Dain I did it. For once I didn't abandon him though, I got the marriage annulled as soon as I was told it was either my husband or Dain, I chose Dain. I wanted to tell him, but I got kidnapped by a bunch of supernaturals and now he thinks I wanted him gone again. Thanks for the genetically altered supernatural reminder though, I should add that one to the list as well." Laci said.

"I'm…" I started.

_...out of words._

"I want to sleep, where is the bedroom?" Laci asked.

"Over there." I pointed to the bedroom.

She nodded and went to the room closing the door behind her.

I felt a serious headache coming on. A result of the most informative day I have had in months.

What if she really was Derek's mother? If Marcel took Laci from her home doesn't that mean that Dain is with The Edison Group? Or with Andrew at that safehouse place? Which if I know Derek and Simon that means that they are with Andrew by now… and might be with Dain.

_OH FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY! _Why can't the hits just stop coming? After this is all over, I want a nice loud life in the city. NO SILENCE ALLOWED. I will get a custom made door sign and have it hanging 24 hours a day.

She might not be Derek's mother… _might _not be.

I decided to walk down the hallway and press the black button to alert Marcel that I wanted him or someone else to come up.

I waited pacing for five minutes but nobody showed up. I frowned and decided to pull a Simon and annoy the hell out of them, a very wonderful learnt skill I might add.

I pressed the button repeatedly until I heard the elevator coming up.

"WHAT. IS. YOUR. PROBLEM!?" Hailey screamed.

Hailey was a very powerful witch and at the moment a very pissed off one. She also had a very short attention span.

"I want to know something." I said.

"If I can tell you it, I will. I want you to SHUT THE HELL UP!" Hailey screamed.

"Temper. Temper." I said, moving my finger back and forth in a tsking motion.

She threw a lightning bolt at me and I ducked to the floor.

"What did your boyfriend do now?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, he accidentally lit his tuxedo on fire." Hailey said.

Like I said, short attention span.

"Oh that half-demon one? Well, I can't blame him you mentioned something about a pink embroidery on the cuffs." I said.

"Well I think that the tuxedo looks lovely." Hailey said.

"Oh sure it does, what guy wouldn't want to look like a fairytale prince?" I asked, sarcastically.

"I know… wait was that sarcasm?" Hailey asked.

"No… of course not, now is Laci Derek's mother?" I asked.

"Obviously, how many werewolf mommies do we kidnap if we really don't have to?" Hailey asked.

"None." I answered.

"See. Laci is Dain and Derek's mother which makes them half-brothers. Can I please leave now?" Hailey asked.

"Fine." I said.

A few seconds after Hailey left, I heard Laci's voice from the bedroom doorway.

"Is what she said true?" Laci asked.

"I thought you were sleeping." I said.

"I was trying to, but it's a little hard to sleep when people are arguing right outside the door." Laci said.

"I will keep that in mind the next time I argue with someone." I said.

"So… is it?" Laci asked.

"Yes, she really did try to get her fiancé into a tuxedo with pink embroidery on the cuffs." I said.

She scowled at me, I understood the message: _Don't bullshit me or I will hurt you._

"Derek is your son." I said.

"What do you know about him?" Laci asked.

"He's my adoptive son." I answered.

"You raised him?" Laci asked.

I nodded.

"You raised him right? He isn't a criminal or a psychopath or any form of mentally unstable?" Laci asked.

I wanted to laugh. Derek wouldn't be a criminal, psychopath, or mentally unstable.

"None of the above." I said.

"That's good, is he anti-social?" Laci asked.

"A little." I said.

"That doesn't surprise me. It's a family thing." Laci said, moving her hand in mini circles.


	38. Attack Part 1

The first half of the battle! It's like a piece of pie with ice cream and whipped cream on top :D So this chapter is written in both Chloe's and Dain's point of view. I won't stick to just Chloe's because that would make the writing seem too off, and very confusing. See... I only make it easier for you, and my head :D Oh and A LOT of violent Dain this chapter, so sorry if you don't like that side of him but it's there. By the way, there might be a little gore.

Enjoy :) Hope you enjoy the ending of the chapter, I had that way in mind for the boys to find out since I first introduced Dain, oh and yes, the medical condition mentioned last chapter is actually a condition. It is 100% possible although rare.

DISCLAIMER: *Still crying when Dain finds me*

Dain: What's wrong?

Me: T-T-This story will be ending soon and Johnny is happy about it. *Sobs*

Dain: Can you blame him? You've tortured him in how many disclaimers?

Me: I s-see your point.

Dain: Thank you. Now, let us have a nice clean disclaimer okay?

Me: *Wipes nose on sleeve* I don't own Darkest Powers, it belongs to Kelley Armstrong. All of it, except the characters I create.

Dain: There we go.

* * *

Chloe's Point of View

The atmosphere inside the safehouse was very tense, it was the day we were going to fight to live normal lives, or at least as normal as our lives could get. Everyone was worried, terrified, hopeful, sad and many other emotions that just felt like an overload to us all.

Kaeden and Sophie weren't allowed to fight, Tara was right now taking them to a supernatural friend's house a few hours before we were all supposed to go and fight. The friend was apparently good enough to watch Kaeden and Sophie but not good enough to fight... of course. The friend had specific instructions though, if one of us didn't call or go get Sophie and Kaeden she was supposed to take them and run. So I guess she was trusted enough to take care of Sophie and Kaeden.

Johnny and Ricky were trying to help everyone stay calm and feel better but it was hard for them to do that when they didn't feel calm or want to feel better themselves.

Tori had locked herself in our room saying she didn't want to come out until absolutely necessary and that we all shouldn't disturb her because she was busy doing something, I wasn't sure what it was but the witches and sorcerers of the house could sense magic use so I knew it involved her powers.

Sierra and Anne were deciding what to wear because apparently if you didn't wear the proper equipment you were more likely to get hurt. Personally I didn't see the importance of wearing blue socks instead of pink but who was I to judge?

Bailey and Simon were sitting down in the living room being unusually silent for them. The two of them were watching a movie and Bailey was sitting in Simon's lap, much against the position that Kayson wanted her to be in.

Everyone over the age of twenty was working out the extremely little details, like where would we stop for gas? Which spells were considered deadly or not? I knew what they were doing, stalling, until they had to tell us we were going to need to leave.

Rae and Dain were talking in Dain's room, they were stalling as well. Dain and Rae really liked each other but at a time like this neither one wants to seem like all they care about is starting a relationship. I would have walked right in and grabbed Rae's head and Dain's head and move one of their mouths to say, "I am in like with you." and then the other person's mouth to say, "Me too." but Derek said that would be rude, so I didn't.

Derek and I were laying down on his bed right now with him holding me. I had researched as much as I could about ghosts the last couple days and was positive that I would be able to banish any spirit that tried to mess with us.

"Derek?" I asked.

"Mmm?" Derek asked, he seemed quite content to just stay here holding me in his arms all day.

"What if someone on our side d-dies?" I asked.

"There is a good chance that someone will, but we can't think like that because if we do we will get scared and that fear will make us unable to do anything." Derek said.

I just nodded and closed my eyes for a few seconds only to have them snap back open when I heard the front door slam open, Tara was back, which meant that it was time for us to all go and risk our lives.

Derek and I both got up and he placed a few small kisses on my lips, took my hand and led me to the living room, where everyone seemed to be collecting.

"We need to go now." Andrew said, stating the obvious.

We all nodded but nobody seemed to make a move for the door, until Bailey decided to speak.

"I know this sucks, I know we all dislike the idea of fighting because there is a good chance we might die or watch someone we love die, but unless you want to keep living in fear and watch other supernaturals be experimented on we need to go. We need to do this." Bailey said.

We all slowly moved to the door.

We were taking three separate vans to the Edison Group's building, I was in a van with Tara, Tori, Simon, Derek, Bailey and myself. Tara drove in silence, and none of us even tried to break the silence. I guessed this was what it was like in the other two vans but I couldn't be sure. After twenty minutes of silence Simon started fidgeting, he doesn't deal with silence well.

"You're wearing the protection necklace I gave you, right?" Simon asked Bailey.

"Yeah." Bailey answered.

"Okay, so it contains a lot of power. But don't throw yourself into anything on purpose." Simon said.

"Oh yes because Bailey wants to turn into a human tiki torch." Tori said sarcastically.

"I'm just saying." Simon said.

"Well your talking like an idiot." Tori said.

"I am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"GUYS!" I screamed.

"What?" Tori and Simon asked.

"SHUT UP." I said.

They both frowned and looked out the window. They would never stop fighting with each other, even at the age of eighty years old. We would all probably be sitting around in an old age home watching Simon and Tori wrestle for the last cup of tea and then Derek would attempt to growl but would end up coughing and I would ask, "Are you okay dear?" he would nod, and I would resume my tsking at Simon and Tori while trying to find the pink ball of yarn that I had misplaced the day before.

"You should all probably try to get some sleep before we have to do this." Tara said.

"Who will be able to sleep with this looming over us?" Tori asked.

I swear every single eye in the car turned to look at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You have a record for sleeping or at least going into a whole replay of the mind thing whenever there is something bad happening or going to happen. So are you going to sleep?" Tori said.

"Sure..." I said. "STOP LOOKING AT ME."

Bailey laughed and decided to put her head on Simon's shoulder to try to get some sleep, and I did the same to Derek.

Tori frowned and said, "And I couldn't go in the same van as Johnny because Andrew wanted to 'talk' to him. I swear if my dad kills my boyfriend I will be very upset."

"Shush." Bailey mumbled.

That was the last thing I heard before I fell into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

"Chloe, wake up." Derek said.

"Mmm?" I asked.

"You have slept for a few hours, we need to create the portal." Derek said.

"Portal?" I asked, waking up.

"Tori is going to create the portal to be located right outside the building, that way they don't see us coming until the portal opens up and we all get out." Derek said.

"Why didn't we just create one in the first place?" I asked.

"We couldn't let them get back to the safehouse just in case." Derek said.

"Okay." I said, getting out of the van to join everyone else outside.

I was feeling jumpy.

"Need to pee?" Liz asked.

I jumped so high I could have beat a kangaroo on steroids.

"No Liz. How did you get here? Not that I am not happy to see you." I said.

"Well Dain called. We talked, I am going to help but when it is my time to leave I will stay a little longer for a proper three hour long goodbye, tears and all. He told me that if I just left he would summon my ass back to earth and trust me, he means it." Liz said.

I looked over at Dain and he smiled at Liz and I. I was beginning to doubt the whole 'hates people' thing because he could be so sweet sometimes.

"So we going to kill some ass?" Anne asked.

"Kill? Don't you mean kick?" Ricky asked.

"No." Anne said.

"The portal express is now working. All aboard, the first few supernaturals do not get shoved. Single file, single file." Tori said, motioning with her hand.

"Another pink portal? Really Tori?" Johnny asked.

Tori kicked him then kissed him, a typical Tori thing to do.

"Ahem." Andrew said.

"DAD!" Tori whined.

"What?" Andrew asked.

"You really shouldn't interrupt the romantic, slightly violent last pre-battle time." Tori said.

"I do not recall ever doing such thing." Andrew said. "Now at least 8 inches apart and that includes during the fighting unless he is saving your life."

"What if I try to save him?" Tori asked.

"Then do it from 8 inches apart." Andrew said.

"Andrew, she isn't going to be a nun." Tara said.

"A little too late for that anyway." Tori said.

"AH! I didn't hear that." Andrew said, covering his ears with his hands.

"THROUGH THE PORTAL. EVERYONE." David said.

I went through first, I hated the portal sensation.

"Where to first?" I asked Rae as soon as she was through and next to me.

"I take out the camera guy." Rae said.

"Again?" Dain asked.

"Again." Rae said smiling.

"Dain!" Derek called.

A look and a nod passed between the two of them.

We carefully walked through the front door, it wasn't locked. Idiots.

A fireball flew at us and Tori shielded it and the witch that threw it flew back when her own fireball hit her.

"Derek and I have something to do, take out the camera guy soon." Dain said.

With that, Derek and Dain headed up the stairs with a determined look on their faces.

"Fifty dollars says that they do something that we would get yelled at by them if we did." I said.

"Do I look stupid?" Rae asked.

"Nope." I said.

* * *

Dain's Point of View

"Dain, can you STOP making so much noise. We are trying to avoid getting more attention than we absolutely have to at first." Derek said.

Him and his superhuman senses were getting on my nerves, it wasn't like I was stomping my feet and crying about the pain in my left foot.

"I am being quiet." I whispered.

"No you aren't. Quiet is not making a sound. You are making more sounds than Chloe does and that is after she has fallen." Derek said.

"Well sorry that I am not a werewolf okay? Now how many people are on this floor?" I asked.

Derek silently started listening and sniffing for scents, this was definitely becoming one of my strangest life experiences.

"Five people, including him." Derek said.

I nodded. Derek and I had decided that we were going to find Dr. Davidoff and get him to show us what was on the seventh floor. We couldn't just not know what was there before we left. We had decided it would be us because it would be much better for us—meaning me—to be frozen in ice rather than anyone else.

"So how do we avoid getting ourselves killed?" I asked.

"We don't. I do." Derek said.

"My goal isn't to become the next _Jer _from the _Wicked_ Series after the black fire burned him." I said.

"Who?" Derek asked.

"Nevermind." I said.

Try to tell this guy about a fictional book and he gives you the confused look, talk about a non-fiction book and he can recite it to you word by word and even tell you who published it.

"So how do YOU avoid dying?" I asked.

"I stay silent and knock people out by their pressure points." Derek said.

"Did I miss the class called _Pressure Points 101: A How to Knock People Out?" _I asked.

"No, you just didn't ask Rae inbetween all the stolen glances and flirting." Derek said.

"We weren't flir—" I started but Derek rudely cut me off.

"I have lived with Simon for years, I know what flirting is, know how to do it well. No. Know how to identify it. Yes." Derek said.

"So I have to take the serious deadly hits right?" I asked.

"It would be appreciated." Derek said. "Someone's coming."

"Who?" I asked.

"I don't know, it's a necromancer so it's easy picking." Derek said.

Derek and I waited until someone came around the corner and he used the whole pressure point thing.

"We should have asked Bailey where supply closets were." I said, looking at the black-haired man unconscious on the floor.

"Too late now. Dr. Davidoff is the next closest person. You're doing this." Derek said.

He didn't want to be the one to inflict more pain than he had to on others, good thing I didn't have a single problem with that.

We walked around the corner and started looking for Dr. Davidoff's office.

"Diane I am telling you something is not ri..." Rae's dad/Dr. Davidoff said on the phone before trailing off the moment he saw us.

Found it.

"Diane, I would like it if you could get here and bring others." Dr. Davidoff said calmly before hanging up.

A few objects flew at us and Derek and I moved out of the way.

I grabbed a black scarf from the coat hook in the office and decided it would make a wonderful blindfold. I wondered if he could use his powers so aim perfect if he couldn't see a thing.

A few objects hitting me on my way I made my way to him, and he looked a little scared, but he seemed very loopy because he was also smiling.

I punched him right in the mouth, the best way to get rid of a smile.

I heard an explosion downstairs and a few screams, I only hoped nobody on our side was dead.

Derek looked back worried about whether or not Chloe was alright I guessed.

I put the scarf over his eyes and tied it behind his head and said, "You might know where certain things are on a regular day, but everything is getting destroyed so best of luck with aim now, try anything and I will stab you in the eyes with your own pen."

Derek looked at me like he wasn't sure if I was bloodthirsty or not.

"What? He's an asshole and he's the reason we are all the way we are." I said.

Derek nodded and said, "Take us to the seventh floor."

Dr. Davidoff looked like he was deciding on it and then said, "No."

"No? I don't like the answer no. Especially when I am supposed to be helping other people right now." I said and punched him in the mouth again.

"You just broke a tooth." Derek said.

"So he needs to make a dentist appointment." I said sarcastically.

"I can always take you and use you as a human shield. Then I can grab another one of your workers and keep doing the same thing until you are all dead or I am dead. Which trust me I think that the first one is more likely to happen considering I am like Buffy the vampire slayer, I just don't know when to quit." I said, kicking him in the knee.

I usually tried not to be violent, but this was just pissing me off. I was supposed to be with everyone else dying and then coming back to life, but NO I was stuck here dealing with him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Simon asked panicking from the doorway, he had a little bit of blood running from a cut on his forehead.

"Trying to get to the seventh floor, but there are spells that pushed Bailey out that will do the same to us unless we can get him to take us." I said.

There was blood coming out of Dr. Davidoff's mouth and he was holding his knee like it was in pain. He needs to know how to take hits better, because if you are going to screw over a lot of people those people are going to come back and kick your ass, it is a well known fact of life and fiction, ask Voldemort.

"Simon, be careful and go away." Derek said.

"Derek! NO! I am not five years old anymore! I WANT TO HELP!" Simon shouted.

"Is now really the time to be having a brotherly spat?" I asked.

They both glared at me and I rolled my eyes and said, "Derek. You need to stop treating Simon like he is a little kid. He is a big boy and has gained some bladder control so you don't need to treat him like a baby. Simon. You need to stop whining when things don't go your way and accept that in life sometimes you don't get to go on these suicide missions. Now can we PLEASE FOCUS ON GETTING TO THE DAMN SEVENTH FLOOR BECAUSE FOR ALL WE KNOW IT IS JUST A FRIGGIN' ATTIC, though I doubt it with all the protection on it."

Simon and Derek frowned at me.

"Move him closer to the wall." Simon said.

I did that and Dr. Davidoff's head started hitting the wall over and over again, while his arms and legs went in different directions, not by his own choice, but because that was what Simon was making him to do.

"Seven seconds before Dain gives you a broken nose." Simon said.

Almost with great timing an explosion occured at regular second intervals.

_Seven...explosion...Six...explosion...Five...explosion...Four...explosion, there went some of my hearing, Three...explosion..._

I punched Dr. Davidoff.

"That wasn't a full 7 seconds." Simon complained.

"You said broken nose, I didn't break his nose." I pointed out.

"I won't take you there, and if we all die the spells won't break. We have made sure of that. Kill us all and you kill them." Dr. Davidoff said.

_Them? Who's them?_

"Who?" Simon asked.

I kicked him in the groin and he laid back on the floor.

"Dain, stop hurting him for a second so he can speak." Simon said.

Dr. Davidoff just started to laugh which reminded me of an evil clown due to the blood dripping from his mouth.

"How the heck did this guy get people to follow him?" Simon asked.

_Good question._

"So is it a NO to taking us?" I asked.

He didn't answer, "Hello? You planning on answering?" I asked.

"You're kind of scary." Simon said.

"I don't recall ever being taught to be kind to murderers." I said.

I actually don't remember being taught anything by my mother and her many boyfriends. I just about raised myself, heck I raised her more than she raised me.

I kicked him in the nose, and I didn't have to be Derek to hear the snap. It also helped that Dr. Davidoff gave a sharp cry of pain.

I heard Tara scream downstairs which worried me but considering I didn't hear Caleb growl to signal that everyone in a ten mile radius was about to die I was sure she was still alive.

"Three. Seconds." I said.

"Until?" Dr. Davidoff asked.

"Until I feed you to the wolves, literally." I said.

"Two..." Simon said.

"I really hope you aren't expecting someone to save you because trust me they are quite busy." I said.

"One..." I said. "Okay, someone get Caleb."

"Caleb? As in Tara's Caleb?" Dr. Davidoff asked.

"Yes." I said.

His physical state looked horrible, that scarf didn't really help him much either.

"Okay." He said.

Derek, Simon and I looked at each other and then Derek and I helped him up while Simon walked ahead of us. As Chloe would say this was probably the cheesiest hostage situation EVER, but I would probably get points for beating him up a little.

We got to the fifth floor without difficulty but at that point the fight had escalated to a point where all of us were divided up into little battles. I passed Anne as she levitated and kicked some guys head... all the way back and off, to say I wanted to throw up everything I had ever eaten in that moment was an understatement.

"Where you headed?" She asked.

"Seventh floor." Simon said.

She nodded and as a witch was trying to get to us got into a fight with her.

"Holy crap." Simon muttered.

"And you all think I need therapy..." I said.

"Was that a form of 'I told you so'?" Simon asked.

"Yep." I said.

We had started running once we hit the sixth floor because nobody from our side was up here yet and there was seven supernaturals scheduled to be here.

"Take him." I said, giving Dr. Davidoff's other arm to Simon.

"Why?" Simon asked.

"I am going to do what I do best. Die. See you up there." I said.

I stayed running with them and when I got tackled by someone I slammed their head into a wall as hard as I could, apparently enough to knock them out. I felt something sharp go through my head and I couldn't see, feel or do anything.

It was like sleeping, I just woke up to see a red-haired woman in front of me look back and say, "That's not possible... You're dead."

"I wish I could." I answered. Tori came in and blasted that woman through one of the windows... that redhead never stood a chance.

"Is anyone from our side dead?" I asked.

"A few are injured, Bailey is on another energy spell high. She's healing us, Caleb and Tara are listening to her when she says that the shamans need to die once they're found. The Edison Group isn't getting healed, so we only need serious injuries for them to die. What do you know and who killed you?" Tori asked.

"I don't know, and nothing, trying to get to the seventh floor. We need to know why it's so protected." I said, running to where Simon, Derek, and Dr. Davidoff were supposed to be.

I arrived just in time to see the elevator open, I ran in almost crashing into them.

"Did you get impaled through the head or something?" Simon asked.

"Huh?" I asked, I touched my hair and felt drying blood. "I guess so."

Once the elevator doors were almost closed Dr. Davidoff tried to use his powers to get them open again so he could get out but the elevator doors started shaking once he had gotten out of our hold and we tried to pull him completely back in, but he lost control of his powers and the doors slammed into him... slicing him apart, and bits of skin, bones, and blood splattered everywhere.

Simon threw up.

"I never want to go on another elevator." Derek and I said.

The elevator doors opened and closed four times and the severed body parts of Dr. Davidoff went out or in fully until the doors finally completely closed and we started to go up.

"How was that even possible?" I asked.

"Too much built up energy from the alterations." Derek said.

"Is this safe?" Simon asked weakly.

"So long as we don't go power happy." Derek said.

The doors opened a minute later and we walked in to see a man and a woman sitting on a couch, the two of them looked towards us, the woman was... _MY MOTHER._

"MOM?" I asked.

"Dain?" My mom asked.

"DAD?" Derek asked.

"Derek?" The man asked.

"DAD!" Simon shouted.

"Derek?" My mom asked, she ran up and hugged him and started crying. She pulled one arm away from Derek only to put it around me.

Derek looked terrified and Simon looked amused.

"Uh... dad?" Derek asked.

"Derek, she's your mother. Your biological mother." Simon's dad said, I think his name was Kit.

_That's not possible..._

"She's my mom." I said.

"She is Derek's mom, and she is your mom." Kit said.

"That makes—" I said.

"Dain and I—" Derek said.

"HALF-BROTHERS!" Derek and I shouted.

"Oh my god." Simon said.


	39. Attack Part 2

So I am sure at least someone was waiting anxiously for me to update. So before someone comes after me with tracking devices and tranquilizer guns and locks me in a basement and forces me to write... I give you PART 2! :) BTW, Next chapter will be up before April 6th that way my story ends before The Reckoning comes out, so I get my reviews before we all scream DEREK! THE RECKONING! AHH! SHIRTLESS! You so know he will be shirtless at some point. It's unavoidable.

Disclaimer: *Looking at my stories with Dain*

Dain: You need to update that one and that one and don't even get me started on that one, what did that story do? Get shoved under a rock?

Me: Okay, I will update that one and that one. That story will be updated soon with an apology note and a promise to never go longer than a couple weeks, things are just interesting with school and I am getting busy, Derek comes first, but with the grand finish for this story coming next I can focus on the other ones.

Dain: Yes, I remember you mentioning a finish? When will that occur?

Me: Next chapter.

Dain: Well that's going to be a sad goodbye then.

Me: I know. So do you want to go hurt people now?

Dain: Sure.

Me: I don't own Darkest Powers, it belongs to Kelley Armstrong.

* * *

Dain's Point of View

_OH MY GOD... _That seemed to be the general thought process of everyone here and sure enough a few seconds later...

"Oh my god." Simon said.

We waited a few minutes to process things a little better.

"That shouldn't be possible." Derek said, trying to turn this into either fact or fiction.

"It is with a medical condition." Kit said.

There was a huge explosion downstairs that made us all jump.

"Didn't you leave again?" I asked my mom.

"Not this time, but I got taken before I got to tell you." My mom said.

For once she treated me like I was her son instead of a person she could throw away when she was bored? Really? That is kind of shocking. She is breaking a tradition that she has held since I was 13 years old, except back then it was through faking signatures that I got a place to live, now I am able to say my mom kicked me out and not have it seem odd, well at least in the rougher areas.

"We really have to get out of here." I said.

"Sorry for the remains of a body in the elevator, but Dr. Davidoff made a stupid move and ended up getting squished." Simon said.

"Good." Kit and my mom said tiredly, almost like they were too tired or too fed up to care what happened to him.

"Is it even safe to use the elevator while there is a fight going on and explosions taking place?" My mom asked.

"I am not sure anymore, but it is the only way to get to that floor or to leave that floor." Derek said.

We all entered the elevator and waited for the doors to close, ignoring the remains of Dr. Davidoff that were currently getting all over our shoes and bottoms of our pants.

"This place also kills people right?" My mom asked.

Kit flinched but said, "Yes."

"With a hospital type setting?" My mom asked.

"Yes." Kit said uncomfortable.

"That's great!" My mom said.

There was a look from all of us that said, "What? Are you crazy?"

"I mean, if they use the whole hospital setting thing they would need oxygen wouldn't they?" My mom asked.

"Yes..." Kit said, not following. The rest of us weren't doing much better.

"How do you not understand? Okay, they would need an oxygen pipeline and oxygen mixed with fuel and heat creates something called combustion and in large amounts an explosion and we can create that." My mom said.

The elevator stopped and we were on the sixth floor, it was oddly silent and blood was in a lot of places and windows were broken through.

"There are people on our side that we can't just kill and we don't even know where the pipeline is." I said, looking around for a single person.

"We get them out of here. How we find the oxygen pipeline I have no idea." My mom said.

"The demi-demon." Derek said.

"What? I thought we agreed on NO to demons." I said.

"The demon has been here for years, and knows where everything is. All you have to do is be extremely careful and precise when raising it, and it won't be able to harm anyone. We need to do this." Derek said.

_"He's right... Can you allow me to kill murderers? I do enjoy their feelings." _The voice said, distinctly female.

I looked around and of course I couldn't see anything.

_"Do you want to know where they are? All downstairs, fighters... nobody on your side dead... yet. Being cornered, like lambs waiting to be slaughtered." _The same voice said, giggling.

I heard a screaming sound from far off, it sounded like Chloe, it was an earth shattering, pain-filled scream that says someone you care about is dead.

_"A very pretty child I must admit, simple eyes yet able to show such fear..." _The voice said again.

I couldn't believe what I was about to say but I did, "Is there anything I can cut myself with?"

"What?" My mom asked.

"He's going to raise a demon." Derek explained.

"I don't like the idea much, she-demon here seems like a psychopath." I said.

_"No more than most people." _The demon said again.

"Not exactly the most comforting thing considering all the people I have met recently." I said.

My mom and Kit gave me a strange look.

"Necromancer, remember? And a demon is talking to him. Either that or Liz is." Derek said.

My mom moved and found one of the broken bits of glass on the floor and passed it to me.

"Normal mothers wouldn't pass broken glass to their children so they could cut themselves would they?" My mom asked.

"No." Kit answered.

"Good. So it's not just me who thinks this is a strange thing to do."

"I thought it was strange somewhere around the talk of demons. Now I am just wondering why we think it's a positive to raise a demonic killer." Kit said.

"Okay... here goes..." I said.

I put the glass on the palm of my left hand and started cutting, ignoring the sharp and burning pain in my hand I waited for blood to start pouring out onto my fingers. I wrote the word _'free' _on the ground in my blood and put basic power into what I wanted to happen. I figured I would begin simple and make things more specific later.

Black smoke came from nowhere and started gathering, it was almost like a whirlpool of blackness and once it cleared in its place stood a tall woman that looked about twenty-five. She had black hair with shiny silver streaks in it, eyes that were a black colour with bits of orange in them, she was wearing a black pants with a black shirt, and she was smiling happily.

I once again cut myself, this time I cut my right hand and then gave the piece of glass to the she-demon. It all depended on whether or not she wanted to do this.

She began laughing and started slicing her hand with the glass, more times than I thought was necessary, but if I was the one who hadn't been in a body in a long time I would start slicing and inspecting too. Well. Probably not, but I wasn't a demon.

I held out my right hand and before she took hold she said, "Think clearly about what you want, you do not get a re-do. It is absolutely necessary for me to kill to survive, so do not say I cannot kill because the oath will not hold."

I thought and decided that she would only be able to harm murderers, rapists, pedophiles, or any person who harmed another person with the intention to kill or torture for pleasure. The only exceptions would be if the violence or murder was in self-defence. She wasn't allowed to harm anyone who didn't meet one of the criminal standards, and she could only kill them if she knew for a fact what kind of monster they were. If she got around a single one of the rules and killed an innocent she would become a demon without powers.

"I have thought." I said.

She held out her bleeding right hand and I put my right hand in hers and using a lot of power, thoughts and intent made the oath. A horrible pain shot throughout my arm and it felt like someone was sawing off my arm using a screwdriver.

I gritted my teeth and waited for the pain to stop but it just kept getting worse and worse to the point where I was sure I was screaming out in pure agony.

"Are you okay?" My mom asked, scared.

"He's not screaming in joy, I can tell you that." She-demon said, also sounding in pain.

I waited for a minute or two and then the pain started dulling when I heard my mom gasp and saw she was looking at my arm.

I followed her gaze and saw blackish-burnt writing that went up and down my arm.

"The pictures weren't joking." Derek said.

"Doubtful." She-demon said, her hand was identical to mine, only in red.

"Do you know where the oxygen pipeline is?" My mom asked.

"Bottom floor, outside, underneath the sandbox." She-demon said.

"Of course, it all begins with the sandbox." Derek said, heavy on the sarcasm.

"Can you stop referring to me as _she-demon_?" She-demon asked.

"How did you know I was calling you that?" I asked.

"I can occasionally read minds, you may call me Velna." She-demon/Velna said.

"Velna? The meaning of that name is Female Devil." My mom said.

"Precisely." Velna said.

"O-kay...." I said.

"All of you, go and get everyone out. Killing the Edison Group is within the rules of my blood contract, everyone here has tried to kill someone and in no form of self-defense. I have been dying for some action." Velna said, bouncing happily and swaying with joy at the thought of murder.

"You sure we can trust her?" My mom asked.

"No, but we can't stay with her because none of us would survive if she does blow this place up." Derek said.

"What about Dain? He can come back to life." Simon said.

"That only works if I have a body to heal and come back to, but thanks for trying to get me killed Simon." I said.

"You're welcome. Happy to help." Simon said sarcastically.

"GO." Velna shouted. "I'll know when all of you are out."

We didn't need to be told twice. We all ran to the stairs and started running down the stairs while Velna teleported out. I only hoped she was doing what we asked and not leaving us to die.

On the third floor we found Bailey, Caleb, Tara, Kayson, and Chloe fighting about six people. Bailey looked like she was in decent shape but she held sadness in her eyes. I looked a little bit closer and saw on the floor four dead bodies. Three of the four bodies didn't matter. One did, Anne. She was dead. Her eyes were frozen open in fear, she knew she was going to die before she even died. The demon knew what she was talking about.

Derek, Simon and I quickly got into the fighting and after Simon -oh so nicely- I might add slammed a guys head through a window for trying to strangle Bailey we told them about the demon and the plan to blow this place up.

"So I am not allowed to raise a demon but you are?" Chloe asked.

"Are you jealous about the fact that you didn't get to free an evil being? Because I am sure there will be plenty of opportunities in the future." I said.

Chloe glared at me and ducked a fireball and kicked a guy in the stomach, he fell into Caleb and Caleb snapped his neck. The werewolf choice of murder, like vampires they fancied the neck.

Kit and my mom stayed away from the fighting because we had noticed that neither could fight at all, Kit couldn't access his magic because he was being given drugs that blocked his magic and he could barely physically fight. Even running took a lot out of him and my mom wasn't much of a fighter... well at least I thought she wasn't she proved me wrong.

An earth half-demon trapped Derek in vines and thorns were growing threatening to dig into him.

My mom found a knife on the floor and stabbed it into the back of that woman's neck and the vines fell away.

"I didn't finally see my son after 16 years to let some bitch with the power to create flowers on steroids kill him." My mom said in a deathly tone.

"Thanks." Derek said.

My mom nodded and I picked up Anne's body and said, "We need to get everyone else out. They should be down on the bottom two levels."

"Why are you holding that girl's body?" My mom asked.

"She doesn't deserve to get blown up in death. She was a good person and she deserves the best ending we can give her, we couldn't give her that in life so we have to do that for her in death." I said.

Chloe nodded and looked like she wanted to cry.

Getting the last few people on this floor either unconscious or dead we made it to the second floor. It was all hell down here, we were seriously outnumbered. Velna was right and dammit I hated that demon when she was right. So in an all hell moment, I just screamed, "OUT! ALL OF US OUTSIDE."

Tori nodded and casted a spell to make an unconscious Johnny float and I passed Anne to Derek because I was planning to take all the death hits.

I remember part of the ceiling falling on me before everything went all black.

I woke up again and realized I had died again, this was making me grumpy.

I got up and the supernaturals that had caused that part of the ceiling to fall on me looked shocked.

"How is he still alive?" One asked.

"Death likes to say hello to me and then say 'Get the fuck out, I have company coming over.' so he throws me out of the door right, and I am all, 'AGAIN! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE COMPANY COMING OVER WHEN I AM TRYING TO COME IN AND DIE ALREADY.' but he doesn't listen so of course where do I end up? Knocking on his door for a little while and then I get arrested and am brought back to my body. Get it?" I said.

I blacked out again.

When I woke up this time I didn't stick around long enough to die again I just ran and ran until I was down the last few stairs and out the door, and to a safe enough distance away.

Everyone was there, including someone I didn't know but Chloe was hugging, he was a pale looking man somewhere in his forties.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Chloe's dad." Tori answered, she was worrying over Johnny's unconscious body.

Sierra was crying over Anne's dead body.

"He was here? What about Liz's body?" I asked.

"They were supposed to be bringing him in." Chloe said. "Nobody could find Liz's body."

Screams followed by ear-splitting explosions were all that was heard next. It was actually pretty. Every single stained glass window that wasn't already broken blew up in a rainbow of colours highlighted by the sun and fire.

"Dain? You have blood... everywhere." Rae said.

I looked down and saw that I looked like I had bathed in blood.

"I died a few times." I said.

Rae nodded.

"We should go." Tori said.

Rae grabbed my hand and we walked to the portal and went through, followed by everyone else, this time Ricky was carrying Anne's body.

Things were going to change, we had fought and killed, and nothing would ever be the same again. We had lost someone we had all at some point feared, worried about, and cared about.

* * *

Aww... sad. Okay, so reviews today are like a piece of yummy chocolate cake.


	40. Together

The last chapter... I feel like I am abandoning my baby because I have been writing this story for months and came up with ideas for it and spent so much time... it's sad... so before I start crying, I present to you the final disclaimer and chapter.

DISCLAIMER: *Derek, Tori, Simon and Chloe are all sitting down and have something to say*

Tori: Through this story I have learned that I shouldn't want to please my mother because she is a complete sadistic bitch.

Simon: I have learned that shamans are fun to be around when they're on energy spells.

Derek: I've learnt that I need to stop being so self-sacrificing because it just gets people angry and Simon injured in disclaimers.

Chloe: Well, I have learned to focus better and learned that if you want a werewolf to notice your existence you have to wait with him while he changes form.

Me: I have learned that I do not own Darkest Powers and that it belongs to Kelley Armstrong, and that I shouldn't torture people in disclaimers... (That doesn't mean I will stop)

* * *

Chloe's Point of View

Nobody wanted to say it but we all knew that it was coming, goodbye.

It has been two days since we killed The Edison Group and not a single one of us has said what we plan to do next, perhaps because we didn't even know ourselves but today putting things off was unavoidable. Today was Anne's funeral or sendoff, whatever you'd call it.

It was decided to turn her to ashes that way nobody could ever summon her body, which was a good thing because we didn't know how many other freak necromancers there were out there and we didn't want to take any risks with her. She deserved true peace. Tori was going to open a portal and we were all going to go through it and end up on a beach, a spell would be cast to stop people that weren't us to come to the beach, we'd scatter Anne's ashes along with flowers across the ocean, I think she would've liked that. She did enjoy the open rainless sky, I knew that much. She had actually planned to move somewhere close to a beach once this was all over, she hated snow and rain but loved the sun and sky more than anything. She'd end up there, just not in the way she'd hoped.

A tear slid down my cheek.

"You ready?" Simon asked me.

"Hm?" I mumbled. "Y-Yeah."

"Sierra has already gone through the portal... you know, incase...." Simon said.

Sierra and I weren't really talking. Somehow she blamed me for Anne's death. I guess she thinks that I should have seen this coming and prevented it, that I could've done more because I had the power to know what to change. It didn't work that way and I tried to tell her but she didn't want to hear it.

"Thanks." I said, trying to smile but failing miserably.

The portal was made outside and this time it wasn't pink, it was black.

Derek and Tori were waiting for us outside the portal, both dressed in the theme of the day, black&white.

"We should..." Tori trailed off, gesturing to the portal.

"Yep." Simon mumbled.

Nobody moved.

"We h-h-have to do this." I said.

"Yeah." Simon whispered, ever the articulate one.

"Derek, go first." Tori said.

Derek gave a small smile.

"What?" Tori asked.

"You called me Derek for once." Derek explained.

"Don't get too used to it. Today just isn't the day to start an argument." Tori said.

I smiled slightly, she had finally gotten it. It took her about 3 years longer than it took us to figure it out, but she did, she learned that it isn't the time to start arguments in times of extreme stress, sadness, or anger. That was a great accomplishment for Tori.

"Are you going through the portal sometime?" Bailey asked, Johnny was helping her walk.

"I agree with the shaman." Johnny said.

They were both walking out of the house, the last ones outside it seemed.

Johnny had recovered in the last two days but now it was Bailey who wasn't doing very well, she was getting better but it would be a while before she was fully alright, she had done a lot of healing that took a lot out of her. She was exhausted and had been getting headaches a lot lately.

Simon, like the good boyfriend to her he is, moved and took her from Johnny and helped her walk to the portal and they both went through.

Derek and I went through next, followed by Johnny and Tori.

Everyone was standing in front of the ocean, over here it was sunset so the sky was an almost orange-pink colour, it looked very pretty.

There was an assortment of flowers that we were going to throw in, way too many actually, apparently Tara panicked and bought as many flowers as she had enough cash for at the time without using a plastic card. There were roses, lilies, daisies, tulips, and many more.

Sierra looked like she hadn't slept in days, she wasn't looking at me at all, in fact it seemed like she was devoted to avoiding me like nuns are to their convent.

Once we'd gotten to the water's edge Andrew started scattering Anne's ashes across the ocean, while the rest of us started to put in flowers. I prefered to put in lilies but I got in a few tulips as well.

This was really the best we could do for Anne, and I hoped she would be okay with this. I wouldn't summon her and ask. EVER. True peace means just that.

We all decided to say a few things about Anne after that, I am glad nobody said 'what she would've wanted' because nobody ever knows truly what someone would have wanted or wants unless they share a mind or a connection of some kind, but that is rarely ever an occurrence.

We stayed there for another ten minutes in silence, waiting for something, I don't know what.

Whatever it was, we didn't find it, Andrew sighed and walked back to the portal followed by the rest of us, the last person being Sierra.

* * *

Later in the day I found Sierra sitting in Anne's room packing some of Anne's things in a box and then taking them back out again.

"Sierra?" I asked.

She looked up and asked, "What?"

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She made some kind of 'pftt' sound.

"My bestfriend just died and you're asking if I am okay." Sierra explained.

"I guess I am." I said.

"Did you know?" Sierra asked.

"Know what?" I asked.

"Did you know how she was going to die?" Sierra asked.

"Every fireball that she missed, every time that Bailey healed her, her death changed. Everybody's death changed that day." I said.

It was true, I slipped a few times during the fight and saw a few deaths. They were different.

I sat down next to Sierra.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled and then started to cry. "I miss her, her number wasn't up yet. She still had her whole life, and that sounds stupid but she did! SHE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO DIE!" Sierra said.

"Most people aren't supposed to die, but they do." I said.

"They do, I know, but they just... the just shouldn't die when they're young and not old." Sierra said.

"I know." I said. "Do you want help?"

Sierra nodded, still crying.

For the rest of the day I helped Sierra pack Anne's things, which wasn't very easy considering every 3 things I put in Sierra took out 2 and I had to find some way for her to put it back in.

"Can everyone come downstairs?" Andrew called.

Sierra and I went to the living room. Everyone else joined us shortly after.

The adults were mumbling things and pacing around in a conspiringly way. Only Derek seemed to have a slight clue what was going on.

"Before we turn fifty?" Tori asked.

Just like that her knowledge is gone.

"All of us have decided that while everything was happening, you all became close." Andrew said.

"So we've all decided that we are going to live as close to each other as we can." Kit finished.

"Meaning?" Tori asked.

"Meaning, that you are going to be living with me. Even if I happen to be horrible at the dad role." Andrew said.

"What about Derek?" Dain asked.

Derek and Dain had pulled a total brother bonding moment over the destruction of The Edison Group and the destruction of Dr. Davidoff. Some brothers bond over football, others over death.

"Next door neighbours is what we have come up with." Derek and Dain's mom, Laci said.

"You will still be living with me but you can visit your mom and Dain whenever you like as long as you shout out 'I'm going to go see mom' beforehand." Kit said.

"We'll live close to them as well, from what I've heard Derek has made you his mate..." My dad said.

"I really hope you explained that well to him." I gave a look at Andrew and Kit.

"We might have left out a few details." Kit said, smiling.

"I'm not leaving Chloe. I absolutely refuse." Bailey said, she looked more like she was going to pass out from exhaustion and that was how we could pry her away from me.

"That's good because we'll only be a 15 minute drive away but if you want to live closer feel free to hide out in a tree in their backyard monkey child." Kayson said.

Bailey managed to stick out her tongue at him.

"What about Johnny?" Tori asked.

"Johnny is going to live at a university residence close by. Afterall Andrew wouldn't let you date someone without a future now would he?" Johnny said smirking.

"I'll be his roommate so feel free to let me know when you two want 'alone time' and I will make myself gone." Ricky said, putting air quotes around alone time, much to the glaring of Johnny and Tori.

"Speaking of alone time the two of you better be safe with your alone time." Andrew said.

"Okay, this isn't turning into _the talk _is it? Because I have already had that talk with my mother." Tori said.

"Speaking of talks we really don't want to hear this." Caleb said.

"I agree." Sierra whispered.

"Oh and Sierra?" Bailey said.

"What?" Sierra asked.

"You're coming with us."

"WHAT!?"

"Yup, sorry, but you are living with me and my pillows."

"Are you serious?" Sierra asked, the look on her face was very laugh worthy.

"Yep. We aren't going to leave you alone." Bailey said.

"So as things go, I think Caleb, Sophie, Kaeden and I will live nearby." Tara said.

"You will?" Derek asked.

"If you ever need help with anything werewolf related and if I ever need you to babysit, we can help eachother out." Caleb said, smiling.

"Rae, how would you feel if you lived with Chloe and I?" My dad asked.

"What? Seriously?" Rae asked speechless.

"I do spend most of my time away and Chloe does need someone to stay with her and she has recently told me that if she has to tolerate another housekeeper she will summon a poltergeist to torment the woman I think you might make good company. So what do you say?" My dad asked.

"Say yes." I said, trying to be encouraging, or forceful, whichever one worked better.

"Um...sure?" Rae said, unsure.

I hugged Rae and said, "Welcome to the family."

"Does this family come with a shopping spree?" Rae asked.

"Yes, daddy does it?" I asked, Rae and I both started pouting.

"Yes, just don't do that." My dad said.

"I think I am going to move to India." David said.

"What?" I asked.

"Just for a few years." David said.

"Well alright, I think." I said.

"We need to do something right now." Bailey said.

"What?" A few of us asked.

"We need to take a group picture." Bailey said. "Chloe go get the camera."

I went to Bailey's room and found the camera.

"Group picture?" I asked, setting the camera up to go off in a minute that way I could be in the photo.

"Yes we need the before and after the battle photos which we have, we also have party pictures, and the dance pictures for the scrapbook." Bailey said.

"Oh yeah, dad there are photos of Derek wearing a costume and of him dancing." Simon said.

"We will need extras." Kit said.

"Of course." Simon agreed.

"A group photo." Liz said.

I jumped and almost dropped the camera.

"You would think that you would be used to it by now." Dain said.

"Used to what?" Laci asked.

"Liz, she's a ghost." Dain answered.

"Not for much longer, my body was found at the side of a road, I was just identified. I came here to say goodbye." Liz said.

"We'll miss you Liz." I said.

"What's happening?" Tori asked.

"Liz is going to move on." I answered.

"Bye Liz." Tori whispered.

"Tell Tori not to be sad and also that I like her shoelaces." Liz said.

"Tori, don't be sad and Liz likes your shoelaces." I said.

"I like them too, cute little Dora the Explorer shoelaces you got from Sophie." Bailey said.

Tori rolled her eyes and Liz faded away, but it was different this time. There was a sense of finality that usually wasn't there when she faded out. I knew that this was the last time I would have ever seen her and that was sad but she had to go, she didn't belong in this world anymore as much as I wish she did.

I finished setting up the camera and we all got into position.

We were all together, all the pain, sadness, anger, and everything else that we had been through and put up with was finally over and it finally made sense why we all went through that.

We went through it so others wouldn't have to. So that we could live our lives and not have to worry about the day when people would come back and in their eyes decide that we didn't deserve to live. So that no other teenagers would ever get shot at or run through the halls at their school because they didn't know that they could see ghosts.

I looked around at everyone and noticed something, even if someone dies, there are people still left behind that keep that person special so they're never really gone, every adventure ends as you begin it...

"Hey Simon." I blurted.

"What?" He asked.

"You and Bailey are going to have 15 kids."

Looks like I broke that non-existing promise.

"What?" Simon asked, he turned around, stumbled over his own feet and the camera went off just as he was mid-fall.

_—Together..._


End file.
